Old Stories
by Angkeats
Summary: Street-racer Troy Bolton 'wins' starter Bea in a race and although her fiery nature makes him wonder if they'll ever get along, Bea is fighting an attraction the kind of guy she always swore she would never fall for.
1. Drive

_A fan of mine, Princess Spaffi asked me to publish this story after asking me to write a night-time driving story. When I told her I sort-of had one, well, I chose to publish it in one go for those that may enjoy it. It is one of my earlier works so I am not 100% happy with it but here it is…_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey…" His blue eyes glinted dangerously as he flashed his irresistible grin and Bea found herself smiling back with a knowing stare.

"Don't even think about it…." She warned, lifting the starter flag that she was holding, ready to start the street race that was about to take place.

Two cars. Two guys. One death wish, she mused.

She knew both the drivers. They were common faces around here. And she was the sought after 'starter'. Her curvy, curvy figure, long dark waterfall hair and pouty lips were reason enough. She just liked to live up to the image and wear halter tops and short, short hot pants with wedges to accentuate her best features.

"How can I not?" He wondered with a thick brown arched brow that disappeared into his shaggy brown fringe. His eyes flicked down her figure and back up, his smile curled and gratuitous.

She blinked her fake lashes and knew he wouldn't want her once she stripped off this costume. They never did. They just wanted to take her in the back seat of their powerful motor and move onto the next dolly.

"Get in, Zac." She instructed, able to look into his face as he stepped closer. She was tall and with her heels, almost his height.

His leather jacket looked sexy on him, setting off his eyes and housing his heavily muscled upper body. She was curious to see what was underneath the heavy garment, his black t-shirt hiding her view of most of his definition.

She just happened to know his shape from watching him hanging out before the races. When he was laughing with the boys, his arms would bulge temptingly and when he wore a white tee, she got to imagine what those pecs pressing against the material would feel like.

Only there was something else about Bea. Something that he should be mindful of and something she couldn't ever escape. Devlin had tagged her. It disgusted her, annoyed her and she spent most of her time arguing with him over his ridiculous claim to her, but the truth was, any other guy would be destroyed if he was caught with her.

She pressed her lips together, waiting for Zac to move as she met his blue, blue eyes and she knew he had read her look perfectly well.

"How about I tag you as mine?" He offered with a sexy grin.

_If only it were that easy._

"You gonna win for once, then?" She wondered drily and he chuckled, finally stepping away to slide into his seat.

"Anything for you, princess." He promised.

Whoever was the winning driver, could ultimately win her. Like some kind of prize at a fair. Some belonging, some thing to just pass around until the next girl was chosen.

"I wish you would." She murmured to herself as she heard the familiar roar of the engines increase with revs.

The smells were so familiar- gas, leather, dust and testosterone…she held her arms straight, counting to three mentally.

_3…2…1_

Bea dropped the flag and whooshed out a breath as the cars scrabbled for grip and she ran for cover from the hailing chippings that were thrown up.

"Ouch…ouch… ouch," she moaned as she made her way back to Dee and Georgia.

"Bea, girl, every time…" Dee complained, her afro hair bouncing as she tipped her head and pursed her lips. Bea loved the girl like a sister. Her large, bubble dark glasses and equally large, gold hoops framed her rounded, striking face and she often wished for her complexion.

Her own hair was curly, long and dark but her colouring was lighter than the dark girl's. She had clear, pale skin and grey eyes, lighter and less striking than Dee's, but like a slice of the sky before a storm.

"I know, I know…" She rolled her eyes, checking her legs for scratches, finding a small cut on her calf and she frowned.

"Oh it got me…" She complained.

"So who do you think will win?" Dee asked with interest.

"So gonna be Devlin," Georgia chipped in.

"As if I care." Bea sighed.

"You will if he comes up here tagging on you again." Dee pointed out.

"Why does he do that? Why do any of them do it?" Bea asked, not for the first time.

"It's your own fault for wanting to start. Jennie did it and she took the rules on and she's with Dean now. I don't know why you do it when you're the last person who wants to be tied." Dee admonished.

"Because I like it? And because no-one owns me no matter what the stupid rules say." She argued.

"Did he try to sleep with you yet?" Georgia asked with interest.

"Three times. God, I can't even get close enough to kiss him without feeling sick." Bea laughed.

"You wanna hope Zac wins then." Dee tilted her face, sucking her teeth.

"Who says I find him any less repulsive?" Bea asked, but knowing, deep down she was hiding her attraction.

Zac was the only white guy who raced round these parts and he was already up against it with attitudes because of his good looks. All he needed was to actually win this thing and send tempers fraying by tagging her, too.

She might feel a sense of pride in her worth if it weren't for the sole reason she looked good in the uniform. Not one of those guys out there had ever asked her if she was okay or how she was feeling today, it was always about the cars.

She often wondered herself why she chose this role when she could so easily sit back and watch the fun. But who wanted a quiet life? She liked the noise, the smells and the danger.

Her eyes flashed with excitement as the cars roared in the distance and fought for ground as they sped toward the finish line, the same line from which they had started.

Silently, she found herself praying for him to win. Maybe she would break free, then. Maybe being tagged by him wouldn't be as suffocating as it was with Devlin. Maybe spending her time with him could be…fun.

She wiped the thought clean from her mind, knowing the Devlin she knew was better than the Devil she didn't and it might be a chore, but it was comfortable hanging with Dev and why change the habit of a lifetime?

Somewhere, someone had heard her plea, though and changed the roll of the dice to benefit the guy she was trying to deny. And she watched, gob open in shock as he crossed the line at haring speed.

"No way…" Georgia said for her.

Dee cackled beside her as Bea stood, her face a picture of indignation and horror.

"You're right there is no way…" Bea frowned decidedly, cursing her earlier thoughts.

"He's gonna tag you…He's gonna kiss you…" Dee enticed.

"Oh shut up!" Bea barked back, folding her arms as she headed back to the street from their perch on the roadside.

"Hey! Man, you cheated!" Dev called as he followed up Zac's car and pulled him out of the cockpit.

Zac was laughing hysterically and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?!"

"You rammed me…" Dev accused with an icy glare. He was dark, his hair short with a buzz cut and his body powerful, bulkier than Zac's, stronger.

"Like you did two weeks back and you told me it was 'rules'." Zac tipped his head, his fringe falling down messily across his eyes.

Another missile of attack struck him as a tall, dark haired beauty stormed over with her arms folded tensely across her bust, pushing her large assets upwards for him to appreciate.

"Don't you dare look at me!" She screamed.

"Hey! She's mine!" Dev claimed as she passed him and fronted up to Zac.

Zac held out his arms with a boyish smile.

"The rules are if I win, she's mine." He let his gaze follow down her body until he caught sight of her cut and then he frowned a little.

"I tagged her." Dev said, knowing he had no argument.

Bea turned on Dev then and screwed up her face, directing her popping anger at him now.

"Don't you start!" She ordered, then unfolded her arms and pointed her finger at Zac, her short nails allowing her to jab him quite nicely in the chest.

"Don't you dare, for one minute think that this means _anything_!" She warned.

"I put up with Dev because we're friends but me and you- we're worlds apart."

Zac smiled at her, his lazy grin turning her insides.

"Is that so?" He wondered. "Well, tonight, princess, you're riding in my car. Get used to it." He advised.

"I'm not getting in your car." She said stubbornly, folding her arms.

"She ain't getting in your car." Dev repeated.

"Shut up Dev!" Bea shouted.

"You wanna hang out with this fool, then?" Dev asked.

"I don't want to hang out with either of you, but he won, okay?" She pointed out.

"Glad your coming round to my way of thinking…." Zac piped up gleefully.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She added to him, fury blazing in her grey coloured eyes.

He flicked another glance to her injury. "Let's go, sweetheart."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and sighed, waving to her friends before sliding into the passenger seat of his souped up BMW.

"Hold on." He grinned before flooring it, making her squeal in fear as she clung onto her seat for dear life.

**Chapter 2**

After grappling to find the seat belt, Bea strapped herself in and pulled it tight to her body and then folded her arms and looked out of the window as the scenery whizzed by.

She felt kind of sick sat here but not because of the speed he was doing. She was used to that. It was something about his smell that tickled her nose. Leather, sweat, mixed with soap, so alluring it started a tingling over her.

She could almost _feel _his muscle, his power as he gripped the wheel and controlled the car to keep it in a straight line.

She had to admit it was sexy. Wasn't this why she loved racing? The bulge of arm muscles as they gripped the wheel? The frown of concentration. The very idea of being thrown on the back seat and devoured by a sexy guy…it was all part of the attraction.

Only she'd never let it become reality. It was all fantasy; until now. Until- _god knows why_- Zac had shown up on the racing circuit and tipped all her fantasies out of the window.

Now she had a whole new set of imaginings, a lot more real, a lot more dangerous and oh-so-close to her reach.

But she wasn't ready to let him know that he had her this way. He was the first guy to make her hot with wanting and she didn't like it one bit.

"Can you slow down?" She asked in a bored voice, winding her curls around her fingers tempestuously.

"I thought this is what you girls liked?" He asked in his rich, husky voice, flicking her another one of those smiles.

She gave him her best withering stare.

"If you guys are this fast at everything, I'd be seriously disappointed." She remarked.

He had to laugh at that and he did as he took the pressure off the accelerator, winding round the streets at a slower pace.

"Better, princess?" He checked.

"I'll be better when you take me home." She lifted her brows.

He slid a salacious look down the bare expanse of her leg.

"You got a cut." He said, pressing his lips together.

"Trust you to be perving and notice."

"I can kiss it better…." He offered, his blue eyes smiling at her as he put a toothpick into his mouth and controlled it with his tongue.

She was momentarily distracted, wondering how that tongue would play against hers; even how it would feel looping around her nipple that way…

She sat up quickly in shock at the image. What was wrong with her?!

Obviously three months of hanging with Dev had sent her sexual appetite into the ground. Any barely decent-looking guy would make her feel this way, she reasoned. Any blue-eyed, scruffy haired, built, sexy guy in leather with a tongue that made her insides turn and twist.

"It's a tiny scratch. I've had worse." She shrugged.

He looked at her then, intrigued. Everything about her was intriguing. He really couldn't get his head around a girl like Bea; with her attitude and independence, even going in for being a starter; let alone the rules that came with it.

He wasn't going to complain though. She was the reason he kept coming back for more. As much as he loved racing; he loved seeing her outfits even more.

"Humour me." He asked with a brow arch.

She squinted at him, her larger-than life lashes drawing together. Her pouty mouth was glossed and her cheeks stained with blusher to darken the angular bones.

Her short nails surprised him. What with all that doll make up on, her red halter neck and mini-shorts, she was a racer's dream come true and she knew it.

But he actually found himself interested in what lay beneath all of it- beneath the attitude, the war-paint and the closed-off body language.

How did one get Bea to respond he wondered? How would he get her into his arms and into his bed?

"How?" She challenged on a completely different issue.

"Give me a chance. Let me clean you up." He said, his tone soft.

She was surprised by the change. Two moments ago he had been bragging, smarmy- glib even. Now he looked like he meant what he said.

"If Dev knows I went home with you, we'll both be crucified." She offered in a silky voice, almost daring him to take the risk for her.

"Then let's go back to yours." He suggested.

"Oh no…no way!" She argued hotly.

"Why, what you hiding?" He smiled again, dropping his concern.

"Let's just go to yours. Real quick." She added, urging him with her eyes as she nodded toward the road.

"Alright…" He beamed, pressing his foot down, back at a speed he was accustomed to.

"Why does this NOT surprise me?" She wondered with disdain as Zac took her though his open-plan, spacious apartment.

The walls were glass on almost every side and the view from his living room out to the swimming pool on the roof and beyond were beyond amazing.

She knew exactly how lucrative street racing was. Money exchanged hands and the winners were always rich. Rich and arrogant.

Being a starting girl meant she often reaped the rewards of being tagged. Notoriously, the girls were well looked after. Shopping trips, holidays, jewellery.

But she'd always refused gifts. It was the only way she could also refuse sex. One came with the other and she wasn't willing to sell her body, no matter how much of it was on show.

"Give a guy a break…" He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You tagged me." She said flatly as though this was an excuse for her rudeness.

His grin was trouble. She knew it and it preceded him grabbing her into a lift and carrying her across the expanse of the plush apartment toward his bathroom.

"Aieee! Put me down, 'It' boy!" She complained, struggling, having to hold onto his neck but kicking her legs.

"Whoa, easy there, don't want bruises, too, do ya?" He quipped, holding her firm until he placed her down in his equally spacious bathroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw the outside wall was also glass, affording a look across the valley, even when in the shower.

"Oh my gosh…" She awed, wandering toward the sight.

"Like the view?" He asked behind her.

She turned , twisting her hair between her hands as she eyed him. He had shrugged out of his jacket and stood there in his dark jeans and t-shirt, his silver chain bracelet and dog-tags his only jewellery.

His smile glinted in the light and she marvelled at his ease to grin like that.

"Come over here, princess." He invited.

She obliged, sitting on the edge of his bath and crossing her legs. He took some cotton wool and soaked it in ointment, kneeling before her to apply it to her leg.

His eyes lifted to meet her sulky face as she chewed her lips.

"It wouldn't kill you to smile." He accused.

She granted him his wish, a sarcastic, quick, fake smile.

"Beautiful, really beautiful…" He shook his head at her determination to ignore him. But he took some hope from the fact she had come. She could have argued. And she hadn't. She was curious about him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"I'm sorry I don't fit your bill." She arched her brow as she bit the words out.

_Okay, so that was her deal_, he mused. She didn't think she was attractive. Well maybe not for the right reasons. Mm, what could he do to change that, he wondered?

"I don't have a bill to fit." He replied as he gently daubed her cut.

"Ouch…" She hissed her breath in through her teeth as the liquid soaked into her broken skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked sarcastically, his fingertips brushing her knee.

It took a moment for her to remember where she was. The feel of his hand on her leg like that started a whirling pit of tingles deep inside that fanned out and left her aching for more. She was dazed into staring into his blue eyes for longer than she liked; finally snapping out of the moment.

"It stings." She replied, squinting at him.

"It's grazed." He supplied, enjoying the view of her legs.

"You're staring." She accused, feeling edgy, moving so that he had to as well.

"Well, you do have amazing legs…" He complimented.

Her patient look told him that compliments didn't go far with her. She walked over to the open wall to look out onto his deck.

"It's nice." She said wistfully, folding her arms.

If only she didn't live in some grimy apartment on the bad side of town where screaming neighbours and loud music were the norm. If only she had a view like this and the peace that came with it.

"This is my haven." He admitted, relaxing behind her with his hands in his jeans pockets.

She blinked her dramatic lashes down, as though wiping a memory from her mind.

"I have to go home now." She stated.

"Have to?" He challenged.

She nodded. "Have to."

He checked his watch and it was barely 11.30pm. What did she have to get home for, he wondered?

"Let's go." He said simply, grabbing his keys, following her down to his car.

She was quiet until he parked up in the communal parking lot at her block of flats. There were dumped car chassis there, graffiti, kids burning things in cans and groups of boys lurking ominously.

"I'll walk you up." He stated, popping his door.

Bea laughed, stopping him by grasping his forearm. "You wanna get yourself killed, Romeo?"

"I'm not letting you walk up there alone." He argued.

"Why not? I did it every day for eighteen years before you showed up in your white-knight uniform." She tossed at him, swinging her legs out and attracting wolf whistles. "Goodnight, Zac." She said finally.

"Good night, princess." He sighed to his dashboard and waited for her to disappear from view before he pulled away again.

**Chapter 3**

"You look cold." Zac observed as he came up behind the three girls, arranged across a picnic bench in the park, Bea sat on the top of it, her long legs showcased before her. Their breaths were powdering out smokily as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

He moved to shirk off his leather jacket to pass to her but she shook her head and gave an interested look toward his hoodie that he had layered beneath. He smiled, jamming the leather jacket between his knees as he stripped off the soft garment and handed it to her.

"Dressing me already…" She remarked drily, whilst taking the jacket and quickly throwing it on, wrapping into the warm fibre.

His smile was slow and affectionate as she shivered and pressed her cheek into the shoulder. He could happily warm her up right now, he mused.

She was irresistible in her denim mini and calf length biker boots.

"So Zac, you won huh?" Dee began toward him, her dark eyes shining.

"I did." He supplied to the girl.

"And you're taking our girl out?" She asked next.

"Dee!" Bea complained beside her, still trying to ignore the presence of the tall hunk.

"If she'll let me…" He arched that sexy brow of his and Bea rolled her eyes.

Dee elbowed her friend and smiled. "Go on, girl."

"It'll be fun." Georgia piped up.

"Not the way he drives…" Bea muttered, ready to get up from the bench, finding his hand there to help her scoot down.

"I have to jump." She said flatly.

He held up both of his hands then, to take her waist and she grimaced, placing her hands on his shoulders as she bent and he lifted her effortlessly to the ground where she stood, staring at him in wonder.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He returned.

"Never mind…." She bypassed, letting go of his deliciously broad shoulders so they could leave the park.

"Wanna hold my hand?" He asked in a warm, amused voice as they walked.

"No." She answered quickly, sending him a glare.

"My elbow then?" He asked next, holding it out for her.

"No." She said again.

"I thought I got some perks from winning…" He muttered.

"I'm here aren't I?" She argued.

"Grumpy as hell and scowling all over…" He remarked.

"If you want me, you get me how I am. I'm not gonna pretend to be anything I'm not." She warned icily as they reached his car and he opened the door for her. She met his gaze, testing almost for his reaction, seeing if he might accept her.

Seeing if he might be different than the others.

"Who said I want you?" He asked with another one of his brow lifts and a large, annoying smile that made her huff and roll into his car.

He started the engine and gripped the wheel with one strong, sensitive hand. His blue eyes slid across to her with a squint.

"I don't want you to pretend anything," He said assuredly, answering her earlier silent question now they were in the privacy of his car.

"Where are we going, Romeo?" She asked, belting herself up.

"Do you really think I'm a ladies man?" He asked back, bemused.

"I call you Romeo because you like clashing with people and risking death." She returned quickly. "But I've seen the racer bunnies hopping around you."

"Jealous?" He enquired with interest.

"Strangely enough, no." She lied, knowing full well she had been envious of Jo as she has pressed herself into his side and his hand had pressed gently into her back.

"I think you're lying…" He baited with a curly smile.

"You would." She folded her arms to punctuate her words.

"You don't like me, even the littlest bit?" He teased.

"Nope."

He swung the car dramatically to the left, pulling over at the side of the road in which they were travelling- to god knows where she realised. She flung her arms out to grab something for balance.

"What the heck?" She asked, annoyed, brow furrowed as she looked to him.

He leaned over in his sports seat, twisting his body to look her right in the face. He watched her grey eyes twinkle with an answering attraction to his own and he pursed his lips.

"You may as well get out." He said then, shocking her.

"WH…what?" She stuttered, utterly floored.

"You don't like me, you can't stand to be near me and you can't even hold a polite conversation. I'm not sure I want you as a passenger…" He argued.

Her mouth opened into a perfect 'O' before she clapped it shut and popped her belt, grabbing the door handle and exiting with angry speed.

Zac closed his eyes in regret as his plan backfired. Damn, but now he had to go after her.

"Hey…" He called, jogging after her down the side of the highway. They were in the middle of nowhere, fields either side, the sky darkening to a muddy red-brown that matched the dry, barren fields around them.

"Don't follow me." She spat and he scooped his arms around her as she made quick escape.

"I'm not gonna let you wander down the highway dressed like that!" He laughed as she struggled against the tight band of his arms around her whole body.

Bea could feel his muscle. Every strong, hard, enticing inch of it as he held her against him to stop her escape.

"Then why did you tell me to get out of your car?" She wondered, reluctantly meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He apologised and she blinked, twice, puzzled.

"Can you let me go, please?" She asked, wriggling again and he loosened his hold, dropping his hands by his side in surrender.

"You really don't wanna hang out with me?" He asked, seriously, a little hurt in his tone.

Bea pressed her lips together and turned so she was face to face with him.

Without her heels she had to look up to him and she fiddled with the long sleeves of his top in her hands.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I just don't trust all that well. Maybe I just push people until they run away…" She suggested, giving him a glimpse into the way she operated.

He twisted his lips, let a soft smile spread across his face and considered her.

"Maybe I'm not that easy to push." He counteracted.

"Oh, you will be…" She rolled her eyes and stomped back toward his car where he twisted and ran to catch her once more.

"I'm intrigued." He said.

"When you see me for me…You'll run." She assured.

"But you are you…" He frowned, opening her door for her.

"I mean the real me." She adjusted. "When I look like a bag of crap first thing in the morning."

He tilted his head, that soft smile still there as he leaned on the door; close to her and wishing he could kiss her.

"You mean I might get to see you first thing in the morning?" He wondered with his annoying smugness.

"When hell freezes over…" She muttered, scooting into the car.

"You brought me to a race?" She asked disgustedly as he slipped on his leather jacket and his muscled arms were covered inch by inch, causing her to close her eyes and sigh wistfully.

He didn't miss her look and he found himself smiling at the fact.

"That's what you like doing isn't it?" He asked back.

"Sometimes." She offered.

"I need to speak to a guy here, it won't take long. I thought we could watch the race together." He offered.

"You wanted to show me off more like." She said self-assuredly, stomping off in her boots, still wrapped in his hoodie.

He rolled his eyes, sighed, lifted his hands out and prayed to the god above that she might just drop that armour for five minutes so he could get to know her without the spikes.

He followed her casually as she made progress through the crowd and he was surprised when she turned to him, giving him a 'hurry up' stare.

He came up beside her, leaned into her arm.

"Wanna hold my arm?" He asked with a warm, husky voice.

"Want to? No. But will I? Yes." She replied, slipping her hand up his leathered arm to grasp his bicep. He slipped his hand into his pocket, high –fiving another guy with his free hand as they greeted each other.

"Hey, pretty girl." Corbin remarked of Bea.

Zac looked to Bea who had an unimpressed pout to her mouth.

"This is Bea. Bea- Corbin." He introduced.

"Hey…" Corbin beamed a big smile, his short, tight, curly hair flickering in the cold air and his firm handshake lingering.

"Hi." Bea clipped, clinging a bit tighter to Zac subconsciously.

"You with him?" Corbin lifted a brow toward his buddy.

Bea considered her answer here. If she said no, she'd be fair game. If she said yes, Zac might think he could try it on.

"Kinda." She allowed.

"I won her in a race." Zac supplied.

"Oh, you're a starter?" Chad asked with interest.

"Yep."

"Well we could use one tonight if you're up for the job…" He offered.

Bea looked to Zac nervously, now so close to his side he was tempted to put his arm around her.

"Uhh…We're just here to watch buddy." Zac supplied, saving her from the awkwardness.

"S'cool. I gotta go get ready- wish me luck!" He grinned.

"Good luck, dude." Zac hugged him with one arm briefly before he vanished into the massive crowd surrounding them.

Even when he turned to her, they were pushed into each other and he found himself holding her arms to protect them from the bustle.

"You're going off with your boy mates." She guessed easily.

"I have to sort something out. Believe me, it wasn't my original plan for tonight." He explained.

She sighed. "Okay. Come find me when you're done." She shrugged.

"Bea…" He said as she turned to go.

She turned, her storm-coloured eyes showing her fear as well as her strength.

"See you later, Zac." She said finally and was swallowed by the race observers, a worry swirling in the pit of his belly at her safety.

**Chapter 4**

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt fear like this. The place she lived, the danger she faced on the race track, it kind of numbed her to fear. But as soon as they had arrived here and she'd seen the crowd, she had panicked.

She didn't know these people like she knew her own crowd and she didn't have anyone to watch her back. And now it was becoming a little bit worrying. She was surrounded by a group of guys, all large, all in leather and none of whom seemed willing to let her leave.

She'd tried her blunt, brief, clipped responses with them. She tried ignoring them and now when she moved to find Zac, she found them blocking her way.

"Come on, beautiful, we know who you are- you like a man in leather…" One of them goaded.

"I'm with someone." She said firmly, folding her arms.

"They won't even know, just imagine having all three of us…" The leader invited.

Bea screwed up her face in disgust, letting her fear hide while her nerves stayed steady.

"You wanna tell my boyfriend that?" She wondered.

"Who's your boyfriend?" one of the others piped up.

"Evening fella's," Zac called, parting the group from around Bea.

She took one look at him and knew better than to argue with him.

"That's my girl you got prisoner there." He said as his blue eyes met every one of their gazes, his anger in check.

"Hey, she wanted it." The leader gloated and Zac smiled without humour.

He swung his fist back and hit the guy square in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The other two started toward him, a blow catching him on the cheek before he also grounded the pair, breathing heavily with exertion as adrenaline pumped through him.

He held out his hand to Bea who walked forward and placed her hand in his. As soon as she got close enough, her arms went around his neck and she hugged him, her trembling body a shock to him as he realised how afraid she had been.

He cupped the back of her head with one large, gentle hand and cradled her to him as she sought his comfort.

"It's okay, princess." He murmured.

She pulled back, tears in her eyes as she touched his cheek. He winced and she frowned.

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"Hey, it's nothing…" He grinned, the throbbing paling in comparison to seeing her safe.

"I have ice at my place." She offered, stepping back from his body.

"I'm sorry I left you." Zac said quietly in the car, driving slowly to ease her nerves.

"It's okay, Zac." She replied, equally quietly.

"I didn't know they would be like that…."

"How could you?" She asked back, her voice empty. She knew exactly what they would be like but he didn't need to know that.

"You're angry with me." He stated.

"I'm thinking I should quit being a starter." She said in return, looking out of the window. It wasn't until they were inside her tiny apartment, having climbed all those metal stairs, that she broke down into tears.

It shocked him even more than her fear. She barely made it through the door before her sobs began.

"Oh, babe…" He said softly, coming around to catch her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the sofa where he sat with her in his lap, holding her as she cried into his chest, curled, clinging, distraught.

"My skirt is ridden up…" She said softly, her legs curled at his outer thigh and she was flashing most of the expanse of her legs and if he wasn't being a gentleman, he could probably see her underwear.

"I'm not looking." He smiled, stroking soothingly down her back and her arm, intermittently

She lifted her tear stained face and looked him right in the eye.

"Makes a change." She smiled back, for the first time. It was small and tentative, but beautiful to him.

"Here, let me help you tug it down…" He suggested, moving his arm from around her to do just that, watching her wriggle in his lap and closing his eyes as he clenched his jaw and fought the heat in his lap.

Bea knew she was curled up in Zac's lap and it was the last place she expected to be but now she was here, she kind of liked it.

He helped her pull down her hem and cover her panties and she blushed a little as he rested his arm across her thighs, his fingers dangling loosely where her skin tingled for his touch.

He was just holding her, sat back, head on the sofa cushion, eyes closed as he seemed to relax and let her lay across him, comforted and cosy.

"I need to use the bathroom." She whispered, afraid to disturb him.

He lifted his head, and his eyebrows lifted.

"Okay." He agreed and when she got up, she thought how embarrassed she was at him seeing her pitiful flat. It was small, pokey and definitely dark and dank compared to his own home.

She went into her kitchen to get him some ice and handed it to him before she continued her journey to her bathroom and washed her face, peeling off her lashes and cleaning her skin until she was pale. A blank canvas once again.

She blinked a few times in the mirror, thinking it was too soon for him to see her this way but she had to get from the bathroom to her bedroom through the living room.

She let herself out and dashed across the living room at a fast walk to get to her room on the other side.

"Hey…" Zac called as she appeared and she put her head down.

"I don't have make up!" She called and ran the rest of the way to her room, shutting the door quickly.

He knocked as soon as she leaned on it and sighed, making her jump three feet in the air.

"What?" She barked, crossing her room to grab her cosmetic bag and quickly smearing on some tinted moisturiser.

"Let me see you." He asked through the door.

"Oh no….I'm not risking it." She argued, brushing on powder equally quickly.

"Risking what?" He asked back, bemused.

She was going to say, losing you, but that would mean an admission of her feelings.

"Being a disappointment." She said instead, quite happy to flaunt her short-comings.

"Open up, princess." He pleaded as she successfully added blusher.

"I'm almost done…" She called, grabbing her eyeliner.

"Please…" He begged and she paused, looking up to the door.

"Fine, you can come in, but I'm still going to put on my make up." She argued and he opened the door, finding her on the bed frantically applying her mask.

He tipped his head, twisted his lips and let go of the door handle to sit with her on the bed.

She frowned as he sat on her mascara but thought better than to mention it.

"You don't have to hide from me." He said softly and she watched him for a few seconds, and then lifted her mirror to apply her eyeliner.

"I'm not." She lied.

He reached out and took her wrists before she could stroke the pencil across her eyelid.

"You don't need that." He assured gently.

"I do." She argued, her breath hitching at his words and his closeness.

"Not for me, you don't." He argued, removing her tools and laying them into her make up bag. Then he brushed his thumb over her delicate cheek.

"You're beautiful just as you are." He complimented.

"You don't understand…" She denied with a pained sigh.

"I think I do." He counteracted, knowing the part she played and the image she needed to put across.

"How can you?" She wondered, intrigued by him. His rescue at the race had been nothing but gentlemanly. He hadn't even used it as an excuse to claim her.

"Does it matter?" He murmured back, leaning ever closer to her, tilting his face.

"I guess not…" She answered, meeting his kiss and relishing the feel of his lips against hers in a soft way she hadn't expected.

She had kind of thought their first kiss would be hot and hard and bruising but no, his kiss was slow and sensual and reached every part of her as she sighed in pleasure and blinked in awe as he pulled away again.

"You should go now." She said, her eyes still searching his as he framed her face.

He dropped his hand slowly and blinked, his long lashes hitting his cheeks.

"I should." He agreed, rising from the bed.

She was expecting resistance and was confused that she found none.

"I'll see you out…" She offered and led him to the door.

"See you soon, beautiful." He grinned, turning to run down the stairs, flying off the last staircase with agility.

She frowned and closed her door, wondering why she suddenly didn't feel so hostile toward him all of a sudden.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey sexy lady…" Dev scooped his arm around her shoulders as she sat with Dee and Georgia, waiting for the race to start. Dev was racing another guy tonight and she had turned down the starter job, making everyone wonder about her involvement with Zac.

She shrugged off his arm and sighed. "Hi Dev."

"So how come your not startin' tonight? I thought you'd wanna be tagged by me again." He winked.

"Because last time, I didn't get tagged by you, did I?" She answered pointedly.

"Are you and that fool together now?" Dev asked angrily, suspicions rising.

"Oh calm down boy." Dee tutted. "She can go out with whoever she wants."

"Not him." He said of Zac, the very mention of his name seemingly causing his appearance as he skidded up in his car and hopped out, sauntering over to the guys to greet them

He looked up to the steps, knowing she would be there and he lifted his chin, his aviators hiding his eyes as he bonded with his buddies.

"Why not him?" Georgia asked, interested.

"I just don't like him. I don't know anythin' about the dude. What is his deal?" Dev wondered, scooping his arm back around Bea.

"Dev!" Bea repeated impatiently, dislodging his arm again.

As predicted, Zac began to make his way over, hedging at the bottom of the steps, not enough room for him to go any further while Dev blocked the way to Bea.

"Hey, that's my girl you're hugging there, buddy." Zac smiled easily, waiting for Bea to contradict him.

"She already told you she don't belong to none of us." Dev answered, cuddling her around the waist.

"For crying out loud!" Bea complained, standing up and climbing through her friends to meet Zac at the bottom where she folded her arms.

Zac merely grinned, lifting his brows to Dev, inciting him.

"What have you said to her?" Dev demanded, vacating his space and fronting up to Zac who stood smugly with his arms folded.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Zac said.

Bea rolled her eyes at Dev's stance and knew this would happen. All it ever meant was aggro. As if she didn't like the excitement enough, now she had this to deal with, too.

"You got two guys fighting over you." Dee pointed out with a brow arch.

"Yeah, great fun" Bea commented, climbing back into her seat to leave the two men to argue.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Efron." Dev warned, as he was called over to his car to start the race.

"Lucky me…" He murmured and unfolded his arms, shooting a disarming smile at Bea.

"What?" She snapped, making Dee giggle.

"Can I sit there?" He asked of the space next to her on the step.

"I guess…" She allowed, thinking how good he looked in his slim fit jeans with converse and another hoodie, a green one.

She had adopted his grey one and appreciated the softer material of them than his leather jacket. With his hair all scruffy and his casual clothes on, he kind of looked adorable, not dangerous.

He smiled into her face as he sat beside her and leaned back on the step behind, inviting her with his eyes to lean into him.

He surely was the most temptingly irresistible guy she had ever met. She watched as his eyes rolled up from her feet, enclosed in heeled gladiator wedges, up her legs which she covered with leggings, up her body wrapped in a long line top that slouched off her shoulder, across her face and finally appreciated her long hair, straightened and caught up in a ponytail.

"Are you cold?" He asked and Dee turned to smile at him.

"A gentlemen in these parts? Marry him quick," she suggested to her friend.

"Are _you _cold?" He asked Dee.

"No, I'm good." She confirmed, wrapped in a coat over her jeans and knee boots.

"How about you?" He asked Georgia.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled at the new face in their group, amused at how Bea was feigning disinterest.

"Just you, then." He looked to her again and she smiled reluctantly.

"Just me." She agreed, scooting closer to him to lean into his side.

"Want my jumper?" He asked quietly, into her ear, the closeness making her tingle all over again. She blinked her eyes as she realised she wanted a whole lot more than his jumper.

"No, it's okay." She braved it out, feeling her insides squeal as he perched up and encompassed her shoulders into his arm to warm her.

"People will talk…" She smiled up into his face and he studied her features, dressed with her war-paint, still beautiful, still so fragile to him.

"Let them." He challenged with his naughty grin, the one that had her wanting to do more than lean into his side and rest her head on his shoulder.

Soon she was curled over; head in the crook of his neck as they watched the race and he cuddled her with both arms until she stood up and moved into his lap, much to his surprise.

"You feeling okay?" He asked and Dee cackled below them.

"He's got a point Bea…" Her friend teased.

Bea blushed and sat on Zac's thigh, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck and watched the crowd below.

"It's nice." She defended quietly, squinting into the distance as the cars came racing back toward the line.

"Is she squashing you, Zac?" Dee asked amusedly as he held her in his lap.

"A little…" He teased back, knowing Bea was miles away concentrating on the race.

"Thank god I didn't start the race." Bea muttered as Dev rolled second across the line to the opposer- some guy from New York that thought he was god's gift.

"Yep, I get to be squashed by you for a while longer." Zac mused.

"Oh shut up…" She swiped at him.

"Mm…Look, I have to go talk to Jimmy, be right back…" He said and shifted her from his grip, hating to let her go. There was no guarantee she would be this willing ever again and he hated to lose the moment.

"Have fun!" She said, rubbing her arms.

He twisted his top over his head, throwing it at her. "Keep warm, beautiful." He grinned, jogging over to the race winner and becoming involved in the after-race conversation.

"Does this top go with these leggings?" Bea asked her friends as pulled on the warm garment, snuggling into it with a blissful smile.

"What's all that sittin' in his lap huh?" Dee asked keenly, pushing her on the leg gently.

Bea blushed. "Why not?"

"Cos you're the one who said you wouldn't…you hated him remember?"

Georgia nodded her agreement.

"We kissed. Last night." Bea supplied, remembering the occasion with a tickle of desire.

"WHAT?!" Dee shrieked, standing up quickly.

"What?" Bea feigned innocence.

"Oh my god, you like him don't you?" Dee smiled slowly.

"No." Bea argued.

"Then why kiss him?" She argued. "You can tell us you know, we're not gonna judge you."

"I don't know how I feel about it all, Dee. I mean, I'm a starter, you said it yourself. I never get involved with the drivers."

"So what if you don't start? You're still here…you could have some fun…" She intimated with a wiggle of her brows.

"I had enough arrogant racers to last me. I don't need any more." Bea sighed. "I never even made it past one night most times…"

Dee hugged her friend and smiled gently.

"They're not all gonna leave you know. You had some real dicks pull a number on you, but then you kinda chose them not to hang around didn't you?" She asked gently.

"How do you know me so well?" She wondered.

"Are you worried about him leaving – or sticking around?" Dee wondered as Zac wandered back over, grinning boyishly at the trio.

"Pizza and milkshakes are on me…" He offered and the girls squealed while Bea looked at him, touched by his gesture.

"Really, all three of us?" She asked, stomping down the steps in his huge jumper as he jammed his hands in his pockets and froze to death.

"Sure, why not?" He asked smoothly. "If you're part of a package deal, I'll take them too." He teased.

Dee elbowed him and Georgia smiled. "Thank you." She said as he blipped his alarm so the girls could climb into his backseat.

"Thank you." Bea repeated, meeting his eyes, tugging at the edges of the sleeves on his top she wore.

"You're welcome. Now please get in the car because I am freezing my nuts off here…" He pleaded.

She laughed at that and budged him gently, smiling as he held the car door open for her until she was inside the vehicle where he shut her in.

"To Pizza Hut!" Dee called as they set off.

"Wow, she _talks_." Zac muttered to Bea as they pulled up in the parking lot of her flats.

"Yep." She agreed of her friend.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you how you are." He observed, turning in the car.

"I'm good." She replied quickly, releasing her belt.

"You know, last night…I'd like to do that again sometime."

"What, take me out and have a fight with some scary looking dude?" She asked drily, reaching out to touch his sore cheek with cool, careful hands.

He smiled at her, his amusement evident. "Sure, why not?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." She argued, wondering when her body had starting thrumming like it did now, so desperate for him to kiss her again.

"So you do like me a little bit." He teased, leaning over the gear stick toward her.

"A little bit." She granted, kissing him with a firm, passionate kiss that he accepted with equal desire.

She couldn't stop herself, it was like her whole soul just wanted to meld with his as she reached up in her chair and deepened their kiss with her tongue, reaching for his t-shirt to steady her.

He moaned as his desire flashed deep in his belly and took him by surprise. Their kiss just the night before had been soft, gentle. Now she was begging for more, edging closer and closer.

With a moan, he grasped her waist as she rose to her knees and climbed across the space between them, directly into his lap.

Her hands went straight into his hair as she pulled back and drew in fast, panting breaths, her slim thighs across his where his thumbs teased her skin.

"No-one finds out." She whispered.

"Okay." He agreed quickly, saying anything to have her mouth back on his.

He felt his body tighten as she writhed in his lap, searching for friction and receiving it from his pronounced desire.

She opened her mouth in surprise as she felt her intimacy slicken with wanting and she soon placed her mouth back over his, her hands searching for his body, finding his heavily muscled chest and soaking in his feel.

Finally, he let his own hands wander. Up her thighs, her glorious, shapely things; pressing his thumbs gently against her belly, swiping under her hoodie and up her sides and momentarily holding her hips as she wriggled again, bringing herself ever tighter against his arousal where he groaned and grazed at her neck, holding his desire back.

When his hands curled around the fleshy softness of her breasts, she arched and moaned herself,

Zac wanted nothing more than to release his rigid heat from his jeans and bury himself into her hot, throbbing intimacy. But he knew, as she bucked against him and pressed for more; that they couldn't satisfy this need in the front seat of his car.

So before his body could get too carried away; before she regretted what she was doing; he broke their kiss, panting as he held her wrists still on his chest, stopping her hands from touching.

Her lips were swollen as her confused blue eyes met his. He couldn't believe it but she was actually hurt by his stopping their foreplay. It read so clearly in her eyes.

"Oh my god, you don't want me." She said, humiliated. Even with her sexy clothes and make up, he didn't want her.

"Oh Bea, can't feel how much I do?" He begged before she pulled her wrists from his grip and tried to escape.

"But you can't go through with it…" She argued as she tried to disengage from her prone position in his hot lap.

His arousal still jutted into her and rubbed her sensitivity, exciting her to his very presence.

"I'm going slow, so we don't regret this…" He muttered, annoyed.

"I regret ever getting in your car." She returned, still wriggling.

"Whoa, princess…" He closed his eyes, stilling her with gentle hands to her hips.

Bea watched him, watched him fight with himself as he held her still and felt her sympathy rise to the fore.

She hadn't felt sorry for anyone in such a long time, it surprised her. She placed her hands gently on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, maybe for the first time in a real long time.

"Don't be" he assured and she wondered if he was sleeping as he remained with his eyes closed. She leaned forward, placing her cheek against his chest and waiting for his arms to tighten around her.

"I have to go." she stated, sitting up again and taking his help to climb back across into her own seat, only now hoping no-one had seen them in the dark parking lot.

"I'll come by for you, when are free?" He asked.

"Aren't you racing on Friday?" She enquired.

"Out of town, with Johnny Cooper." He shrugged.

"Want some company?" She asked.

"I'd love some, but I'm not gonna take you to a race again and leave you alone." He argued.

"I'll be ok; I have you to look out for me." She said with a smile.

"Pick you up at six?" He said, knowing not to argue with her.

"I'll be ready." She said then scooted from his car and walked up to her apartment, where he wished she didn't have to go home to every night.

**Chapter 6**

Bea sat in the passenger seat of Zac's car as he purred the engine and posed; both doors open as she folded her long legs toward him and smiled felinely.

"You're showing off." She stated.

"All part of the show…" He grinned back, not minding that she was seeing him like this. Normally, he felt a little awkward about girls seeing him during this part of pre-race routine. Often they assumed he was egotistical, only wanting to promote himself and take a girl for the night.

She twirled her hair around her fingers and pouted her budded lips.

"You want me to lay on the hood?" She asked.

"You want to turn me on?" He asked back.

"Maybe." She smiled.

His eyes flicked up and pinned her with a serious look. A seriously hot look.

"Let's save it for later seeing as you want to keep it secret." He offered.

"Can I kiss you good luck?" She asked.

"You better…" He grinned, leaning across and lifting his hand to her jaw as they shared a kiss.

"Ok I'm gonna bunny hop out and hang with the girls." Bea said, doing just that, bending over to lean on the open window.

A few wolf whistles sounded behind her as she bent over, flashing her jean-clad backside to the observers behind.

"Good Luck Zachary." She kissed her fingers and blew a kiss before she turned, arranging her across the body bag over her head and across her long sleeve black jumper.

The starter was gorgeous. Bea knew that if Zac won, he could take the starter and drop her. It was the reason she had wanted come, to size up her competition.

The cars sped off from the race line and she sat with the other girls, smiling as they accepted her into the group.

"You with Zac?" One girl asked, a girl called Pretty.

"Yeah…" She answered, realising that their arrangement had quickly fallen into being together.

"You're lucky, he doesn't normally date…god knows we've tried…" Pretty smirked.

"Oh?" Bea questioned, lifting her face.

"He never loses. Like, ever." Pretty mused. "But he never took one girl from it."

"He never loses?" Bea was gobsmacked now. "But he lost three times in LA City…"

"Wow. Then he was losing on purpose, cos believe me, he's never lost a thing anywhere else."

"I don't get it…" Bea frowned, trying to process this information.

"Wait a minute; you're not the starter are you? You're the starter girl" Pretty asked and stated in one go.

"From LA" Bea nodded.

"Oh my days!" Pretty laughed now, touching her shoulder.

"He could not stop talking about you. That's why he was losing!" She realised. "He wanted to keep going back…"

Bea was struggling to make sense of any of it but most of all, how this girl knew about her.

"You're friends with him?" Bea asked.

Pretty nodded smugly. "We grew up together. He tells me everything."

"You knew about me?" Bea wondered.

"I knew of you. That's the only thing he doesn't share." She added.

Bea nodded, shocked but a tiny feeling was creeping up her legs with increasing awareness.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted, watching as Zac and his opposer sped toward the finish line.

"You must be pretty special for him to lose a race for." His friend added as she watched him speed over the race line first, pipping Johnny by two seconds.

"He won." She murmured, dazed.

Pretty jumped up, whooping her delight as she and the girls ran down to congratulate him and he was hugging all four girls as Bea followed, walking right up to him.

She laid her hands at the back of his neck where she drove her fingers into his hair and leaned up to kiss him from the toes of her strappy wedges.

His hands went to her waist as he kissed her back, surprised by her public display.

"I thought you wanted to keep this secret?" He asked, bemused.

"I couldn't resist you in leather." She replied with a grin and stood back from him as the crowd of well-wishers pushed forward to greet him.

Bea watched as the starter bounded up to him and flung her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek.

"Ah, I already have a girl…" Zac stated to the attractive track bunny

"You can swap!" The girl suggested.

"I'm good, thanks." He replied gently, looking for Bea in the crowd.

"But I wanted to be tagged by you…" The girl pouted sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Not today." Zac repeated.

He moved through the crowd, searching for her as he tugged on his beanie and blew warm air into his cold hands.

She was sat on a bench, her feet pointed inward, bag across her body that was folded over as she studied her nails, chipping away the paint on them.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He wondered.

"Here." She answered despondently.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting next to her, leaning onto his forearms.

"I saw someone I knew…a guy…" she explained.

"A bad guy?" He asked.

She looked up, sighed and leaned back into the bench where he looked over his shoulder to her, before copying her move.

"Not really. He just reminded me that all I'm good for is one-night-stands." She mused.

"You don't know that." He argued.

"It's all I've ever been good for." She replied.

"There's something I want to show you." He said then and he got up, holding out his hand.

She took it and let herself be pulled up, following him to his car.

"It's beautiful." Bea observed from the hood of his car, where they both laid side by side and appreciated the twinkling lights of the city.

"Mmm, isn't it?" He asked, arms behind his head as she laid her head in the hole between his elbow and bicep.

Bea curled over and folded her fingers under as she placed her hand on his chest.

"You lost a race for me." She said, wanting to ask him about Pretty's admission.

"Pretty has a big mouth." He replied with a grimace, dislodging her as he sat up and propped onto his elbow.

"She said I was special." She added hopefully.

His blue eyes were guarded, testing hers for her feeling on this.

"You are." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked back.

He shrugged. "You're you. I can't explain it."

"Try." She begged, needing to hear his words.

"Okay…" he paused, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. "You're beautiful…even without the make-up" He began.

"You're the most feisty, argumentative, unwilling girl I have _ever _met..." He said, his touch travelling down her neck.

"You love racing…you know about the cars and the odds and you don't just stand there to look pretty…" His fingers were at her collarbone and she swallowed, wanting him to further his caress.

"You're choosy about who you date, you're not like most of the girls who start…." His fingers were above her breast now and she wriggled closer, begging him to complete his course.

"I trust you." He finished and his hand had paused but she met his soulful gaze and licked her lips.

"Go ahead…" She invited, watching as he delicately enveloped her needy breast and thumbed her hard nipple.

She bit her lip to gag her moan of desire, closing her eyes and opening them to reveal her emotions.

Her hands went inside his jacket to play over his belly, running up his torso to rid his jacket.

Their lips met furiously as they came together on the hood of his car and she giggled as they slid down the shiny surface, touching and kissing like teenagers.

Zac climbed off, leaned right over onto his forearm to reach her flattened body and pressed his knee up between her thighs to touch the car and steady himself.

Her hands clung into his hair, holding his kiss, accepting his flicking tongue and answering with her own uncontrolled desire.

His spare hand drifted up her thigh, lifting her hips into his and travelling back up her body where he splayed his fingers at her waist and thumbed the hem of her jumper, silently asking her permission to go under it.

Her hands were already clutched to his t-shirted chest asking for more as she did the same, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt.

He stood to strip it off, affording her with a full view of his muscled upper body, a sight she had been waiting for and now enjoyed as he bent back over her, running his hot hands up her sides and baring her belly as he stripped her top upwards.

The touch of his hard abs and pecs against her soft breasts and belly was like excruciating pleasure that she had been waiting her whole life to feel and it was only now coming to her.

She didn't know why, but his body and his hands burned her up like she had never felt before and she writhed to meet his hardness, wanting to feel that heat inside her, wanting the sweet sensations to build and build until she exploded.

She watched him as he panted and peeled her top off; lifting her to crush her to him as he kissed her possessively and she took advantage of his muscled back in their clinch.

Gently, he began to palm her through her bra, layering kisses down her collarbone to the top of her breasts and overlapping the material in his need to taste her.

"Zac…" She panted out, wanting to rid every layer of her clothes and feel his skin on her skin, his muscles on her softness and his hands on her body.

Her hands went to his belt, meeting his needy blue gaze as she slowly unwrapped the end and pulled it through the buckle.

"Wait…" He stopped her with his long fingers, wanting her consent to be totally sincere.

"What?" She whispered.

"Here?" He asked back, frowning, gesturing around him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You want our first time to be on the hood of my car?" He smiled devilishly, pressing into her.

"It's better than the back seat…" She grinned back, waiting for his mouth to fuse with hers once more and relishing the strength of their passion as they finished stripping, bit by bit until he was between her thighs, applying his protection as she twiddled her hair out behind her.

She hitched her heels onto the fender to hold herself in place as he stepped forward, meeting her gaze and scooping his warm hands under her backside to lift her into position and she enjoyed his panting, strong body, glistening and rippling before her with his strength.

She arched her body for him and he nestled into her, parting her with his hot, hard length as she watched with utter awe.

His entry was slow, tight and soul consuming as Bea laid back and bucked for more of him, gasping as he filled her completely.

Zac gripped her hips and rocked against her, hearing her sounds of pleasure, changing his tempo to please her and give her what she wanted. And she wanted him; she writhed before him and arched for him at a deeper angle, a fuller, harder thrust.

When he gave into his body's need and forgot about being a gentleman, that's when she really vocalised her pleasure and he found himself fighting to hold back.

Letting her buck her hips into his, he ran his hands up her body, enjoyed her bare breasts, sucked them as he bent over her and kissed up her neck sensually.

His own moans cried out as she squeezed him tightly deep within her body and finally, he let his fingers trail down her body to bring her to her peak.

Pressing into her spot with his gentle thumb, her face transformed into utter bliss as her body broke free from her control and convulsed against him intimately, forcing his own release with some lasting, heavy thrusts.

His breaths had never felt so tight, burning his lungs as he fought them in and out. His body had never experienced this total loss of control and his heart had never beaten so hard for anyone else like it did for her.

Bea lay, still connected with him, still coming back to earth. She watched as he gently stepped back, brushing a hand down her with tenderness before removing his protection and covering his lower half with his pants and jeans.

"Do you want these?" He asked as he found her panties and helped her on with them, tugging her jumper over her upper half before he helped her up and pulled her into his arms.

Bea wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed his strong hold around her, relishing this moment after their intense love-making.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" He asked with concern.

"I'm ok." She murmured back, tickling his hair through her fingers.

"You really are amazing." He said, wanting to comfort her.

"So are you…" She replied, smiling into his neck.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He murmured into her ear, brushing her hair down her back.

"In a minute…" She sighed, hugging him a little tighter and he beamed as he squeezed her back.

"Okay, I'm ready…" She said, pulling away and he held the door open while she sat in his car and wriggled back into her jeans.

It wasn't until he checked on her that he realised she was asleep. He smiled as he watched her. She was more beautiful asleep if that were possible- her long, fake lashes sat still on her cheeks and her plump lips were parted.

He lifted her easily from the car and carried her up to his apartment where she stirred sleepily and linked her arms at his neck, burrowing into his chest.

When he laid her on his bed and unstrapped her shoes, he stepped back, unsure if he should share with her or not.

She answered his internal question when she murmured his name and he stripped his jeans to slip under the duvet with her.

**Chapter 7**

Bea didn't think she'd ever been held so beautifully. If she had even managed to get a post-sex hug it was mostly over by the time the sun rose and being cuddled by Zac was a strange sensation.

He was spooning her, his arm looped across her waist and his body curving behind hers.

"Thank you, god." She muttered a prayer upward, enjoying the feel of a warm firmness as she stretched.

"Don't you mean, thank you, Zac?" He asked drily behind her and she twisted quickly to face him.

"You're awake!" She said, startled.

"Mmm." He agreed with an appreciated moan as he rubbed against her.

"You could have said…" She sulked.

"I was enjoying myself." He grinned.

"I don't even want to know…" She rolled her eyes.

"I like having company. I like having you here." He admitted.

"You enjoy having me in your bed and hugging my backside." She translated.

He chuckled at her, hugging her close.

"I like that, too."

She took his face into her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"I have to go." She stated.

"Don't go." He argued.

"People are waiting for me…Dee and Georgia will be wondering where I am."

"So call them, tell them your hanging with me. Just let me have a bit longer with you in my bed." He grinned.

She tilted her head and moaned as his stiff heat burgeoned against her thigh and re-awoke her tingling desire for him.

"I'm sure that would go down really well…" She muttered, grasping his hair to pull him closed for a kiss.

A kiss that started slowly, languorously and let them both drown in the heady sensations; but soon turned hot and frantic, bringing them intimately close again, with intensity neither of them had experienced before.

"So you think that's it, you little punk?" Dev spat behind Zac as he headed across the car lot at Bea's apartment block.

He turned; his blue eyes guarded by his shaggy fringe as he pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked.

"Her, of course." The dark man lifted his chin toward the apartments, to signal Bea.

"Look, no-one's holding her prisoner." He shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"She's got your ring on." Dev said in a dangerously angry tone. "That means you been dipping into a well that you go no place dipping into."

Zac winced and shook his head at his crass description. He'd given her his ring the night they slept together, to show his genuine intentions.

"Come on, Dev. She has her own mind and we both know it." He wasn't afraid of his jealous counterpart, but he did silently measure his chances in a direct battle.

"I still don't get how she put out to you in a matter of weeks when all I got was cold and dry." Dev mused.

"You really need to stop talking about her like that." Zac warned, his gaze unforgiving and icy as it rose to Dev's face.

"Or what you gonna do, pretty-boy?" Dev laughed, flipping open a blade with practised ease in his right hand.

The sight of a knife was as common as a cell-phone in these parts. That's why he usually stayed on his own side of town. But being with Bea meant he had to take these risks now. At least until he could get her out of here, too.

He bit the inner side of his top lip as he controlled his breaths.

"I'm not gonna do anything." He said calmly, keeping his gaze on the weapon.

"Then I think you should go." Dev suggested.

Zac frowned, almost laughed and decided not to push him.

"No way." He said firmly, knowing Bea would think he had bailed on her if he didn't make it up those steps.

"Then I'll give you a little scenario, Efron. And you can choose what the outcome is;" Dev warned. "Just imagine you keep coming around here…Imagine me pushing your girl up against this wall and having my way with her…Imagine if I never see your face again; none of that ever need to happen…" Dev blackmailed.

Zac squinted, gritted his teeth and ground them together. He knew he couldn't fight him while he had a knife, the risk was just too great, he'd seen too many of his friends die in these so-called street wars.

He didn't have much choice but to answer the guy right now, in the hope violence could be avoided.

"I'll think about it." He promised, turning to go.

"I can have her, whenever I like, Efron." Dev enticed behind him and he paused, taking a breath before he continued his ascent of the steps.

"You're late." Bea arched her brow and flicked a look down his long lean body, enjoying what she found.

He was wearing a long sleeve white top that hugged every masculine plane of his torso with blue jeans and converse.

"Pack a bag." He said simply, his mood not improved from his encounter with Devlin just moments before.

Bea smiled felinely and pursed her lips. "Dirty weekend already?" She enquired drily.

"You're coming with me." He stated, stepping forward to by pass her in the doorway and enter her flat.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here like that!" She argued, coming in after him, wondering what was bugging him because his veins were pumped like she'd never seen before.

"I'll tell you in the car, just get your shit and let's go." He said seriously.

Bea folded her arms defensively. "My stuff is not shit."

Zac sighed, rubbed a hand down his face and stepped forward, encompassing the whole of her tense body into his arms.

"I know that. Please, just listen to me…" He begged into her ear.

Bea let her arms drop from their folded position so she could pull away and press her hands to his chest as her concerned eyes met his.

"What's going on?" She asked astutely.

"Dev." He said simply, blowing a breath up his face to dislodge his fringe from his eye.

She paled as she imagined the possibilities. "He threatened you?" She guessed.

"Kinda." He admitted, squinting his lashes together so that they caged his intense eyes.

She paused, stepping back and flicking her gaze over his features.

"Then you should go. And we should forget this and then you'll be okay. Right?" She asked.

Her words stung as he grappled with her reasons for pushing him away.

"What about my ring?" He asked, hurt.

Bea looked down, picked up the jewellery from between her breasts and sighed.

She'd worn this low cut black halter especially for him tonight, teamed it with her fitted jeans and heeled calf boots and left her make up simple.

"Can I still wear it?" She asked, looking up, biting her lower lip.

"Even though you don't want to be with me?" He asked, incredulously, getting frustrated now.

"What am I supposed to do?" She begged. "This is exactly why I told you we couldn't get involved, remember?" She accused.

"You think I had a choice?" He asked, calming, tipping his head as his charming smile appeared.

"Everyone has a choice." She returned, pressing her lips together, her concern evident.

She looked amazingly sexy in her tight, revealing outfit and he'd felt it all the way to his groin when he'd faced her. He stepped closer to her again, brushing her hair from her face and faintly grazing his knuckles down her jaw.

"Not with you. I don't think I could have ignored you even if I wanted to…" He leaned over to kiss her by the side of her mouth.

Her tummy tightened, somersaulted and started that nervous feeling she got whenever she was near him. The one she'd not had before and made her afraid.

"And now that you've had me…" She asked gently.

"There is definitely no going back," he decided, drawing her into a passionate kiss, one that had his tongue flicking against hers and his arms tightening around her back.

Bea knew it, felt it as much as Zac's words said it and she didn't fight him this time.

"Okay, I'll come with you." She agreed carefully. "But only if you tell me what happened- all of it." She added.

He sighed and wiped over his mouth with his hand. "Okay."

Bea sat against the headboard in the guest room of Zac's apartment and let the last hour process through her mind.

Zac didn't know she had to be home sometimes. He didn't know about a very secret part of her life that she hadn't shared with anyone.

He might not need to, either, if she could calculate an alternative plan for her responsibility.

Her mother, Megan, only came to visit once a week. Always accompanied, usually not sure who she was, she sat with her and talked. Sometimes they ate dinner, sometimes they made crafts and sometimes they watched TV together.

Mostly, she went to her. She was happier in the home they had for her and she didn't get as stressed. She might be able to arrange it that she just visited her there, rather than having her home. She twisted her lips as she wondered how she might explain her change of circumstances to the doctors.

A gentle knock came at her door, bringing her gaze up.

"Hey…is everything okay in here?" He asked, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She agreed. "I texted Dee to let her know."

He nodded and hovered.

"I'm making some dinner- are you hungry?" He asked.

"Let me help?" She asked, getting up.

"Are you any good at cooking?" He wondered.

She cocked her head and pursed her lips sassily.

"I should hope so."

"In that case, I need all the help I can get because I haven't cooked a damn thing since I moved in here…" He grinned and she smiled, following him out.

"Hey Mom…" Bea smiled painfully at the woman in the easy chair; her glazed look something she never really accustomed to.

"Hello…aren't you pretty?" The older lady commented.

Bea smiled wryly; she said that every time. It was almost her way of recognising her.

"It's me, mom. It's your daughter, Bea." She explained again.

"I don't have a daughter." She repeated in her familiar pattern of denial.

"I'm afraid you do." Bea twisted her lips. "Not one you can be proud of, but you have one." She said softly.

"She comes every day…except Friday and Saturday." Megan remembered.

"That's right." Bea agreed as she sat beside her and fished into her bag for the magazines she had bought her.

"She's a good girl." Megan added.

"I met someone, mom. I'm staying with him for a few days." She explained simply.

"Are you getting married?" Megan asked innocently, her matching grey eyes meeting Bea's. Her face was softly wrinkled, posed with hope.

"Not quite." Bea admitted.

"What's his name?" She asked next and Bea settled back, relaxing into their familiar question-answer session; even though she knew she wouldn't remember it by the time she visited tomorrow.

"His name is Zac, he races cars and he's tall and has a gorgeous smile…" Bea described with a soft smile of her own, running into a commentary about Zac and how they met.

As the words tripped off her tongue with happy ease, Bea watched her mom's face relax and soften and she realised it might not be so hard to manage the change.

She could do this every night and Zac would never know. He didn't need to know.

Right now, she needed to work out how she was going to deal with Dev. And that was a difficult scenario she hadn't quite worked out. There was one person she could call for advice. Someone she hadn't spoken to in months; someone she had lost contact with for good reason.

Someone who had been hurt by the stupid fights and gangs and rivalry. Someone who had taken the demise of their mother very badly and decided to leave it all behind; but ultimately, left her struggling.

Her big brother.

**Chapter 8**

"Where in the heck have you been?" Zac asked exasperatedly.

Bea jumped with fright, having been walking with her head down as she headed home after dark. Everyone knew it was never safe alone but sometimes, she had no choice.

Her wedges preceded her bared legs, her hot pants and long jumper a strange mixture but somehow she pulled it off.

He was curb crawling and she twisted her lips as she watched him leaning over in the cab, popping the door for her.

She slid into the leather bowl seat and shut the door, strapping herself in as he sat and stared at her.

"Well?" He demanded again.

"Do you think you can drop the dad act?" She asked back sharply.

"Bea, I thought you were hurt or something!" He argued.

"This isn't going to work." She stated. "Just take me home."

"No way!" He argued, pulling away from the curb.

"You can't hold me hostage." She pointed out.

"You want Dev to rape you?" He asked starkly.

She gasped at his frankness and felt the pressure of the last hour hit her full force.

Zac knew he had gone too far, he knew he had said the wrong thing and he hated himself for making her cry.

He pulled over at the side of the road and reached to hug her.

"God, I'm sorry, I never meant that…" He husked.

It was all too much, Bea realised. The fact she couldn't find work, could only afford her grotty flat with her meagre part-time waitressing wages; trying to juggle her visits and her _life _and now Dev creating friction where there didn't need to be any.

Why did she do it? Why did she have to go and fall in love with Zac?

She was just fine before, before he claimed her and before she gave into her weakness for his smile.

She sat up with a gasp as she realised what her subconscious had just worked out.

She was in love with Zac.

_What?!_

"What is it?" Zac asked, stroking her cheek gently.

Her wild, frightened eyes met his, her plump lips parted. He knew exactly what she was going to say next and he braced himself.

"I can't stay with you." She stated.

"You can and you will, until I work out how to deal with Dev…" He counteracted, dropping his hand to touch hers in her lap.

"You don't need to; my brother is coming home soon. He's going to take care of me." She stated bravely, not even knowing if Matt would want to be involved in this mess.

"You have a brother?" He asked, wide eyed.

She nodded. "He's very protective; he doesn't like the guys I hang out with."

Zac tipped his head and gave her a look. "I think you're old enough to make your own decisions about who you spend your time with."

Bea sighed, wondering why he was making this so difficult. It was impossible to fall in love with a guy she hardly knew but she didn't need to explore that theory any further.

So what if they had the most amazing sex she had ever experienced? Dev would not give up unless she was free. And she knew exactly how dangerous Dev could get; she had her own scars to prove it. Only they didn't fall on her body; but that of Matt's. When he'd tried to protect her and got in the way of something much fiercer than a few threatening words.

"He won't stop until he has me." Bea said quietly, some time later, as he pulled up at his apartment and brought her inside.

"What?" He frowned seriously, cupping her upper arms.

She sighed out, a big, deep, knowing sigh.

"Before you won that race?" She asked, her eyes lifting to his with pained acceptance.

"Yeah…"

"Before you even came on the scene, all my life, he's always wanted me." She relayed. "And that race was his chance to finally have me."

"You were going to give in to him?" Zac asked softly, shocked.

She shrugged awkwardly, the worming feeling crawling across her skin at the very thought of it now.

"Maybe. Maybe not how you think. I was thinking…I could just…" She rolled her eyes, afraid to say the words.

"Suck him off?" Zac asked directly, dropping his hands to his hips as her words angered him.

"Maybe." She admitted directly back, challenging his gaze.

"Why?" he begged.

"To get him to stop!" She argued, quickly. Wasn't that much obvious? "I would never give myself to him but if I could just get him to _stop._" She sighed, breaking down into tears in big, hurtful sobs.

"Hey…hey…" He soothed, dropping his anger to comfort her with his arms.

She cuddled into him willingly and he sighed out against her hair as he held her close, realising this was the moment she was fighting to push him away once and for all; and he knew he had to show her he wasn't going away.

"This was never meant to happen!" She sobbed into his chest and he wondered which particular event she was alluding to.

"I know…" He murmured soothingly, instead.

"I wasn't going to let anyone tag me…I was going to stay single…" She argued, pulling up to wipe her eyes.

"Hey…" He said again, more firmly, framing her face and wiping at her tears with his thumb as she sniffled and he fell for the broken, vulnerable girl in his arms harder than a tonne of bricks.

He might have wanted her before she even knew he existed but her outer beauty was just one small part of a complicated and intriguing puzzle.

He never knew he could end up feeling this way about her, like he wanted to protect her and make love to her all in one go.

"Dev has no right to do _anything_ you don't want him to. There is no way I am letting you anywhere near him, you got me?" He asked, dipping his chin to point his blue eyes to her with laser-like force.

"It's easier if I just do what he wants." She argued, distraught at the thought but not seeing any other way out.

"It won't end there," Zac assured. "He'll want more."

"How do you know?" She argued, confusedly.

"Because a little of you is never enough. I want all of you, you think he won't want the same?" he challenged, his strikingly possessive words out before he could rethink them.

Her eyes showed her utter shock and he knew she hadn't misread them. She could have so easily thought he was talking about her body, her sexually charged, amazingly curvy body.

But he really wasn't- he was talking about her heart and her soul, everything.

"He won't want _'me'_, Zac. He'll want the sexy, brashy one-night stand queen that lives in this shell of my body." She pointed out bitterly.

"_I_ want you. I want the 'you' you're showing me right now, the one that refuses to acknowledge our chemistry, the one that bites and barks and argues; the one that kisses like I have _never _been kissed before. And I want you to want me, too." He posed, knowing she had to accept her own fears and swallow them before she would really come to him.

He couldn't see how they could make it any other way.

Together, they could do it. They could take on the world and prove they weren't just for show, this was real, this was…

"I want you." She admitted, cutting off his unfinished thought.

He couldn't very well tell her he was in love with her, now. That would really send her packing. But her words were firm and sure and they stirred something basic in him that had him hardening at the thought of her admittance.

Their lips came together without awkwardness, without question and without constraints on their passion. They both felt it in the resulting kiss; one that buzzed and zapped with their excitement, the deep feeling of _**knowing**_they felt the same.

His hands scooped her backside into his body so he could press his already raging body into her softer one and she moaned against his tongue, breaking free from his crushing hold to trail kisses down his neck, sucking gently into the skin there.

"Bea…" he begged softly, feeling her teeth press more sharply into the skin as she marked him and claimed him as her own.

Her hands rose under his tee top and pressed insistently into his muscled torso as she finished her kiss.

The top was discarded and she gripped his shoulders as she reached to kiss his mouth again, only this time his lips pressed into hers harder, bruisingly as he lifted her body across his and walked them to the bedroom, casting her onto the bed as he unbuckled his belt and rid his jeans, finishing his punishing kiss as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Zac…" She begged, tugging at her own clothes, her hands at her shorts band.

He looked down between them with a smile and leaned back to help her, sliding off her small denim bottoms with kisses down her thighs.

"Beautiful…" He decided, running his hands gently up and down her long legs.

"Stop…" She moaned, wriggling on the bed in pleasure-pain.

He smiled with his naughty grin and began kissing his way back up her inner thigh from her knee. As he got closer, she reached for him and tangled her hands into his hair.

"Mmm…" He murmured, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin.

Bea arched her head back and bucked at the feeling, not knowing he would change his brutal attack on her mouth to these soft, tonguing kisses up her body.

As he pulled her panties down with gentle care, she glared at him and reached for him.

"Zac, please…" She argued.

"Uh-uh…" He shook his head and smiled again, leaning over her to brush her hair back and kiss her mouth gently, thumbing her cheek as their eyes clashed.

"I want you." She repeated, her need evident.

"You'll have to wait…" He whispered against her neck, finally ridding her jumper and kissing back down her chest as he removed her bra and focused now on her breasts.

Her moans were constant, as were her attempts to cut short his foreplay. She even tried to return his touches, but he wasn't willing to share.

When his tongue stroked her intimately inside, she cried out at the feeling of it. Hot, wet and only increasing her need to be filled, she clutched at his shoulders and gave herself up to the crashing sensations rolling across her body.

Zac watched her for a moment after her crest had peaked and stroked her face gently in the aftermath of his touches.

"Now you have me." He said softly, kissing her mouth as her eyes opened and focused on him, her shock evident.

Her moan answered his words and he slid into her, their joining so natural and needy that he groaned himself with his pleasure.

This time, it was slow. His thrusts weren't hard and striking like their first time together and they both kissed and touched as they moved against one another like the ocean- with insistent, rolling motion.

Bea had never been kissed like this, never been worshipped and she laced her fingers into his hair as she felt her second orgasm rising.

His eyes, blue and intent, his tiny frown of painful pleasure, the way his body arched against hers; it all made her love him even more.

And when he thrust into her that final time, his climax complete, she clutched him to her and whispered words she had never uttered before.

Words she would never even think about saying, but that came out of her mouth without thought.

"I love you." She whispered as her lashes dropped against her cheeks in her sated state.

A smile curled his lips as he cradled her and felt her body relax into sleep. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too."

**Chapter 9**

"How does this feel?" Devlin asked in a gravelled voice as he rubbed against Bea and pressed her against the wall of the alley in which he had found her.

"Disgusting." Bea stated with a scowl, pushing against him.

"You should have listened to me…" He smiled evilly, pressing her wrists into the wall to stop her pushing and scraping at his face.

"Just get the fuck of me, Dev." She complained, twisting her face and body to expel his unwanted touch.

"I want a piece of what you're giving to that newbie." Dev replied.

Her grey eyes squinted at him. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?" She accused. "If you _actually _wanted me, youwouldn't do this. You just can't handle that I chose him, can you?"

Dev's dark gaze frightened her and she paused like a victim of prey.

"What's he got huh?" He asked, rubbing against her again and she felt his arousal and it sickened her.

"Get off me!" She screamed this time, genuinely fearing for her safety. She barely dared to believe that Dev would go this far but now she didn't doubt it.

"Oh now, I'm sure I'm not that bad…" He chuckled, kissing her to silence her.

"No!" She complained, ripping her mouth from his.

"What the f*ck are you doing?" Another voice asked, a tall, bulky form filling the alleyway as the dusky sun set behind him.

"Matt!" Bea gasped, totally stunned at seeing her brother, right there.

Dev turned toward the voice, his gaze unchanging from the hard stare, only this time he curled his lip with a knowing confidence.

"Back for more stripes?" Dev enquired, referring to the knife wound he previously injured Matt with.

"I'm back to whoop your skinny butt…" Matt muttered before striding over and grasping Dev by the scruff oh his jacket before punching him fiercely in the face.

Just as Dev reached for his weapon, Matt predicted his move and twisted it from his fingers, throwing it to the ground.

"You _ever_ come near my sister again, you'll pay for it." Matt promised quietly.

"Been down the gym huh?" Dev commented to diffuse the situation, wiping his bleeding cheek.

"Get out of here." Matt said, pushing him away where he stumbled and threw a look to Bea.

"Watch that boyfriend of yours." Dev warned before running off into the dusky evening.

Bea sighed, covering her face with her hands, which now shook with her nerves.

"Hey, sis." Matt offered sheepishly.

Bea looked up, her bewildered eyes searching, questioning, but mostly, thanking.

She sobbed and grabbed him for a hug, her escape from Dev barely registering as she re-lived the fear.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Matt added, hugging her back.

"You came at the right time." She offered, tipping her head to one side. "It's so good to see you."

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked predictably.

She smiled slowly. "I'm ok. I just want to get my stuff and go." She sighed.

"Go where?" He asked, confused.

"To Zac's." She supplied carefully.

"The boyfriend?" He guessed from Dev's words.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

Matt smiled. "You guess so? That's the Bea I know."

She smiled back. "Come up to my flat, we can catch up…" She suggested.

"Oh no, I'm gonna meet this so called boyfriend of yours, don't even think you're getting out of that." Matt said as he watched her. His dark hair was buzz cut and his matching grey eyes were guarded, but she could see him, his essence and that comforted her.

He didn't hate her completely and that was enough for now.

"It's good to meet you, dude." Zac grinned as he shook hands with Bea's intimidating older brother.

"Where were you when she was getting attacked?" Matt asked and Bea elbowed him out of the way of Zac's door, rolling her eyes.

"You got attacked?!" Zac accused, his blue eyes meeting hers worriedly as he immediately wanted to hold her.

"Dev decided to come good on his threat…" She mumbled.

Zac's eyes beseeched hers before he pulled her into a hug and crushed her tightly to him.

"You went home didn't you?" He asked knowingly, his voice showing his annoyance.

"Yes." She replied defensively.

"Despite me asking you not to." He added, sighing. He flicked a look to Matt and twisted his lips.

"I'm my own person." She reminded him.

"I would have driven you, I told you that…" He argued, pulling back to touch her face, checking for signs she was hurt.

"And you might have been hurt." She argued back, pointedly.

"What is Dev's problem?" Matt asked, knowing the black guy well enough. He'd always been hankering after his sister and their fight had resulted when their friendship had been broken, when Dev had made a move on Bea when she was too young to spur his advances.

But he hadn't expected things to have got this bad. Not bad enough for Bea to call him and beg for his help. Their relationship had been tested to the point of breaking and he knew exactly how much it had taken for her to take that call.

"Me." Zac supplied succinctly, taking Bea's hand as she came to his side to face her brother, too.

"Because you're with Bea?" He checked.

Zac nodded rubbing his hand over his mouth. "It's crazy…"

"I warned him off, but he gave a threat to Bea about you." Matt supplied.

Bea tightened her grip on his hand as she looked across to him.

"We should break up." She begged.

"No way." Zac said stubbornly, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"She might have a point…" Matt thought aloud, his light coloured eyes covered as he squinted his lashes together.

Zac stepped forward, tensing his body as if ready to fight.

"Relax, pretty-boy." Matt lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm thinking."

Zac turned back to Bea with a frown and she shrugged.

"Why do you keep going out there alone?" He begged her softly as they moved through his house and Matt waited for them in the lounge while they fixed drinks.

She lifted the milk out of the fridge and handed it to him as he filled a processor with fruit to make smoothies.

She rolled her eyes as she did so and planted her hand on her hip.

"Because I'm not a child." She replied straight up.

"I know your strong, Bea. I get it. But you're not invincible."

"This is only going to work if you trust me." She replied. "When I didn't know you, I did what I liked, when I liked. I don't like being caged."

He pressed his lips together, placing the milk down after filling the processor. His blue eyes met hers, their intensity making her breathless.

He moved across the counter and took her face in his hands, his lips making the small distance to hers as he kissed her with a longing passion.

It had been a matter of hours since he had last shared his bed with her, but he felt the need re-ignite in him to do it all again, just that easily.

Her hands on his belly weren't helping his urges and he smiled as he ended the kiss, pressing his nose to hers.

"You are too sexy." He accused teasingly.

"If you want me, you have to work for it." She arched her brow and pressed spin on the processor, starting the motor so that conversation would be impossible.

He smiled widely and brushed the back of his fingers down over her breast, turning his hand to cup her there.

When the machine stopped, he brushed his thumb over her nipple.

"I'll work for it." He promised sexily, making her insides spin as excitedly as the processor just had. She felt that same tug, the butterflies of anticipation fluttering over her body.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly, wishing they weren't in his kitchen as he pressed her up against the counter and gripped her thigh so he could nestle into her body.

Just as his lips hit her neck, they heard a muted cough, bringing them both back to reality.

"Err, hi." Matt lifted one corner of his mouth and waved with two fingers sheepishly.

Zac swallowed and smiled back hopefully, reluctantly letting go of Bea as she straightened herself in her embarrassment.

"God, Matt, you never change, do you…" She complained, walking over to him in the doorway and grabbing his arm to turn him back toward the door, ready to lead him to the lounge once more.

She flicked a look back and shrugged to Zac apologetically, which he just smiled at wryly as he completed his original task.

"Drinks…" He commented as he carried through a tray of smoothies.

"Ooh yum…" Bea enthused, sipping hers eagerly.

Matt looked at it with a disgusted grimace, then nodded as he tried it. "Not bad, buddy."

Zac flicked him a look at the familiarisation and nodded back, hoping that was some form of acceptance.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as he sat beside Bea.

"I'm renting about two blocks from here." Matt began. "Bee can come and live with me and it takes her out of danger as far as Dev is concerned, he knows if he crosses me; he'll be in trouble." He added.

"Okay…" Zac agreed.

"And maybe, just for a while, you two stay apart, Bea doesn't go to races, people think you broke up. You keep racing and if anyone asks, you don't talk about it…" Matt continued.

Zac twisted his face, tensing with frustration.

"How does this help, though? Doesn't Dev need to get used to seeing us together?" He asked.

"Wait…" Matt lifted his brows, chastising him gently.

Bea put a hand on his arm to bring him back from the edge of his seat and when he leaned back, she lifted her knees so she cold snuggle his side and he looped an arm around her shoulders to accommodate her.

"You challenge Dev to a race…whoever wins, wins Bea." He stated.

Zac blew out a breath and stood up quickly.

"You're happy to see your sister with that guy?!" He roared.

"He's not gonna win." Matt said certainly.

"You don't know that!" Zac argued hotly, running a stressed hand through his hair. "You don't know what tricks he could pull! He'll do pretty much anything to be with her." He pointed to Bea, and then faced her. "You agreed to this?" He begged.

Bea bit her lower lip, hiding her eyes. She wasn't entirely happy with the scenario either but she didn't know how else to get Dev to back off. She knew it was a risk and that she stood to lose the most, but she couldn't see any other way of getting him to accept their relationship.

"What if he wins?" Zac asked, hurt by the very thought of her being with another man.

"We'll make sure he doesn't." She said.

Zac dropped his hands exasperatedly and looked heaven-ward for help.

"I could lose you." He argued, taking her hand as he twisted round to sit on the edge of the sofa again.

"What else are we supposed to do?" She asked. She looked to Matt, too, begging him.

"He's right." Matt sighed, rubbing his face. "I can't sit back and pretend it's okay if he wins."

Tears trickled down her face as she realised that they would have to be parted, at least until Dev calmed down and they had a plan.

"I have to go, Zac. You can see that, right?" She asked.

"I know." He nodded.

"But I'm going to find a way to see you. Somehow." She added, wanting him to know this wasn't over.

"We'll talk this over." Matt promised from across the room, reminding him that they weren't alone so he couldn't do what he wanted to right now.

"Okay, dude." Zac agreed.

"I'm gonna go for a drive." Matt said, sensing the need for privacy while they worked out their future.

**Chapter 10**

Three days. Three days of racing and mundane jobs and still, he couldn't get her from his mind.

She had told him they should try and be apart, that their short relationship was too volatile to risk being hurt for, but right now he would gladly face Dev's blade in trade of being with her.

But he knew she was testing him, too. Seeing if he would 'back off' as she requested and not suffocate her.

He'd never thought of himself as that kind of guy before but he smiled as he realised he probably was. Under the cover of his cool, calculating racer exterior, underneath his carefully groomed appearance, there lay a big heart.

And he knew it belonged to Bea, already.

But his heart beat faster as he thought about seeing her. And see her he would. They were attempting a meeting, that very night; at the abandoned car yard outside of town.

His belly twisted with worry as to how she was getting there, but he held back his protective urge and took some breaths.

Dressed in dark jeans, his favoured black leather jacket along with his converse, black tee and grey beanie, he palmed his car keys and headed out, driving with frequent glances around him cautiously.

The gravel crunched beneath his converse as he wandered through the car yard, the air damp and cold and so still in the darkness of night that he pocketed his hands to keep them warm.

He looked about him, squinting into the dusty air to try and determine a figure, a sign that she was here.

And then he found her. Sitting in the back seat of an old BMW, filing her nails and showcasing her bare legs in a denim mini with some calf length heeled boots.

Her hair was loose and curled; her face was painted but only gently- not her usual mask. He smiled at that, knowing he had done that.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, his breath puffing out and the stale air quietening his words.

She turned to him and her face broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear and before he could even get closer, she had erupted from her seat and thrown herself into his arms.

He caught her there and held her tightly to his body, breathing in her smell and warming her cooler body.

"You're freezing!" He said worriedly, rubbing her gently to warm her.

"I missed you." She murmured in return, lifting her face from his shoulder to kiss him and they stood, their mouths joining and expelling every emotion they each felt as they clung together in the scrap yard.

"I'll take you somewhere warm…" He frowned as he pulled away and framed her face.

"Let's just sit in the car…" she suggested of her previous perch.

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly, taking her hand as they walked over, then helping her into the carcass.

"What happens now?" She wondered aloud.

"I think I should race." Zac stated, turning his blue eyes to her and seeing her surprise.

"Really?" She asked, half hopeful, half frightened.

"If it's going to end this thing for once and for all, I think I should do it." He nodded, trying to feel a bit more conviction in what he was saying.

Bea licked her lips and reached out to touch his fingers, twining her own through his to hold his hand.

"I'm yours, Zac. The race won't change that." She hedged.

"Are you sure you can cope with being used as bait?" He checked, touching her face with his free hand as he swivelled in the car seat.

"I trust you." She said honestly.

"Then I'll do it. I'll set it up and I'll make sure he never touches you again." He promised.

Bea smiled at his possessive words and lifted her hands to brush his beanie from his head, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"Kiss me, tiger." She teased.

"Gladly…" He grinned back, doing just that, taking her into his lap when their passion soared and they couldn't get close enough in their awkward confines.

His body was tight, like always with her there, pressing into him and he gripped her backside with insistence at having her closer, closer to relieve the aching pressure of his jeans.

His thumbs brushed up her body and over her hard peaks, bringing a moan from her mouth that he wanted to swallow, just as he jutted himself into her and felt her hips grind against him.

He lifted her jumper, bent his body in the small space to kiss her skin and she wriggled, letting her hands appreciate his torso as they continued to kiss in the back seat of the abandoned car.

Zac leaned up to her ear, kissing her neck on the way, pausing as he panted to catch his breath.

"You and automobiles…" He murmured, making her giggle deliciously, right before she moaned at the pressure of his arousal against her needful body.

"You…just you…" She returned with a teasing grin before moving from his lap to finish undressing, helping him with his jeans and finally; as his arms reached for her, she straddled him once more, bare to his touch and awareness rippling across her skin in beautiful waves.

She kissed him then, like it was the last time she could; like this were the end and there were no going back and when he shifted to join them, she braced his shoulders and sank onto his waiting body, hot and hard for her.

Zac let his hands roam up her sides, across her body and down her thighs as she rocked in his lap, their tight, small space making every sensation fiercer; more intense.

He knew without doubt that he would never be able to give her up to another man and he gently thrust upward at her down stroke with that very thought ingrained in his mind.

He was making her his, with his very body as they joined again and again and this time; she would know the depth of his feelings.

"I'm not letting you go…" He promised as she arched back and took the whole of him at a new angle, bringing them both to their crashing peaks and they panted in unison as they fluttered back to earth.

"I don't want you to." She whispered back, cuddling forward to loop her arms around his neck and silently begging for his hug.

He gave it, for as long as she needed it, with soft strokes down her back; until she shivered in the cold.

Then he helped her to dress, warming her with his large hands, finally wrapping her in his jacket as he sat back in his jeans and tee, cuddling her at his side.

He touched his chin to the top of her head and tightened his hold.

"I don't want to let go." He admitted, echoing his earlier words.

"There's plenty more starters willing to take my place." She pointed out.

"It's hardly the same." He sulked.

"You'll get over me." She teased.

"Don't even joke about it." He begged.

"Hey…" She looked up, knowing what she felt deep inside and not feeling quite brave enough to say it. "I care about you, you know." She said, feeling awkward even in admitting that much.

"I think you must have caught a chill or something." He mused.

She smiled bemusedly. "I'm not ill." She argued back knowingly.

"That's not something I'm used to hearing." He confided.

"I can't say I'm used to saying it…" she replied.

"I care about you, too." He added.

"Damn right." She smiled, leaning to kiss him quickly on the lips. "I have to go." She admitted.

"As always…" He commented, wondering where she always disappeared to.

"Actually, Matt is picking me up and he'll worry if I'm late."

"Tell him I said hi…" He offered.

Her large eyes met his and she pulled his beanie back on, brushing a hand down his face.

"Until Friday." She said.

He kissed her softly, taking her face in his palms and then holding her tightly to him as they broke their kiss.

"Take care, beautiful." He asked, climbing from the car and watching her walk forward.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, not sure if she should go back; but she smiled and carried on walking, wondering how on earth she was going to manage during the race, when her nerves were already fried.

"How di't go?" Matt asked as they travelled back to his apartment in silence.

"He's going to race." Bea supplied quietly, leaning on her elbow against the window.

"He is?" Matt asked with surprise, his thick dark brows rising.

"Yep. On Friday." She added.

"I'll be there with you; I'll make sure Dev doesn't get to you." Matt swore.

"It's not even about Dev anymore, Matt." Bea sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in love with Zac." She admitted. "I went and did it, I fell in love."

Matt glanced a look at her and continued his route back to their shared home, sitting for a moment in the car before he got out.

"Are you sure you can cope with this, Bea?" He asked seriously.

"I hope so." She said, blinking her long lashes over her grey eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way- I thought it was just for fun; the stakes just got really high." He warned.

"He doesn't know, so you don't have to worry." She replied pointedly.

"I'm more worried about you, sis." He argued right back.

"I just want this to be over." She said firmly.

Matt nodded and they exited his car, heading into the apartment block. As he followed her, he wondered when his little sister had got all grown up and he worried about how the race would pull off.

**Chapter 11**

"Do I look okay?" Bea asked nervously, pouting her painted mouth and accentuating her heavily bronzed cheeks. Matt smiled at the large fake lashes adorning her eyes and the high ponytail she had arranged.

"You need to put some clothes on." He surmised, pressing his lips in at the sight of her in skimpy denim shorts, heeled sandals and some kind of low cut top.

"This is my uniform." She explained, the American flag poked through her belt loops and a rock-star print on the scooped top she wore.

"Mmm, cute. You still need to put some clothes on." He commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, okay?" She asked.

"He better be worth it." Matt muttered as he grabbed his keys and they headed out.

The smells were the same. The revs were loud and thrumming. The heat from the engines warmed her legs in the cold of the night.

She'd had a few short, short moments with Zac in the back of an alley before they had appeared separately and acted like they didn't know each other. And she avoided all kind of contact since- especially with his eyes.

But his words weren't easily erased; and neither were hers.

"I love you." He panted as he leaned into her body, pressing her into the alley wall the same way Dev had, only the effect was poles apart as Bea felt the swirl in her tummy and her face softened as she drank in his statement.

Their kiss had been desperate, fighting for time; and now they watched each other, eyes melded.

"I love you, too." She bit her lip, unafraid of the words now that he had spoken them first.

He framed her face and pressed his forehead to hers, letting out and excruciating sigh.

"I won't let you down." He swore.

And now, as she lifted her scarf to signal the racers to get ready, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer upwards that this whole game would be over in a matter of moments.

She struck her arm down as she started the race and ran for cover in the resulting spray of gravel, her legs receiving some scratches as she joined her friends in their usual spot.

"Oh, girl…" Dee said, hugging her as she came over.

"Please let him win." Bea whispered worriedly as Georgia Got up and hugged her too, creating a threesome.

"He's gonna." She promised as they all sat down.

Bea reached for a bottle of beer and popped the coin lid, taking a refreshing swig as she waited nervously for the cars to come around.

She bowed her head into her lap and fought the rise of bile in her stomach at even the merest thought of Dev winning this thing.

The gleaning smile he'd given her right before the race start only furthered her repulsion.

"They're coming, Bea." Dee said quietly beside her and Bea shook her head in her lap, still hiding her face and she felt the tears well and break, resulting in her sobbing into her knees.

"Don't tell me!" She said, her voice muffled.

"Okay, honey…" her friend soothed, stroking her back.

She heard the roar of the crowd, the whoops, she even felt Dee jump up beside her but she didn't know if that was out of joy or anger. She didn't want to know. She just covered her ears with her hands and balled herself up, furiously avoiding the result of the race, too afraid to know the truth.

If Dev had won, if he'd done it, she would never be the same again. If she could even postpone that feeling for two more seconds, then she would do it.

She felt the warm hand touch her back and she knew it was Zac's. He tried to peel her hands from her ears and at first she fought him, sobbing heavily into her lap.

"Hey…" He said softly, and she heard that, she heard his familiar tone; felt his gentleness as he hugged her and she knew. She knew he had won. If he hadn't, it would be Dev beside her, prying her hands away.

She looked up into his face, her carefully applied mask melted and running.

"You did it?" she begged in a hoarse whisper.

He nodded, his own joy barely concealed as he waited for her reaction.

She sobbed loudly and grabbed him, burying into his body as he held her tightly and murmured soothing words to her.

"It's gonna be okay…" He smiled as he caught Dee's eye.

"You're good for her." Dee decided, smiling back.

Georgia pursed her lips. "You got any brothers?" She checked.

Zac chuckled. "Just the one and he's way too young for this." He mused.

"Babe, I have to go…" he whispered to Bea, who remained locked to him.

"No…" She argued, looking into his face.

"Just for a minute, to finish the deal." He explained and she nodded, peeling herself away.

"Hey…I missed you, beautiful." He murmured into her ear as he stood and she was stunned at his words as he wandered over toward Dev to finish the deal.

Within a half hour they were done and Dev broke away toward Bea. She tensed as he approached and she stood, her sandals making her feel tall.

"What do you want, Dev?" She demanded.

"Just to say goodbye." He arched a dark brow and she frowned.

"Sure, goodbye. See you next time." She shrugged confusedly.

"No you won't. I'm outta here." He explained. "Part of his rules." He nodded toward Zac.

Bea's eyes were huge as she met his darker ones. "I guess goodbye is right then."

"He's gonna take care of you, but he got no-one to watch his back. Make sure he's good." Dev suggested.

Bea tipped her head and considered him. "I will."

"See you around, angel." He grinned and loped off to his car.

She looked for Zac and saw him, beside his car, hands in his pockets. Her friends said goodbye to her quietly as their gazes met and held and the remaining crowd vanished into the night.

She took a running jump at him and locked her legs around his middle as he picked her up and span her around, their lips meeting in a clashing, brutal kiss that neither denied.

He rested her against his car, pressing into her body with the basic urgency he felt to be with her again; to possess her in the only way he could.

"Back seat, Efron." She grinned.

He took one moment to decide before stepping back to let her down from where he had pinned her. She opened the back door and crawled in, tugging a smile from his lips as he got a great view of her backside as she crawled along the back seat.

"Hey, I'm lonely in here…" She complained as she undid her jeans and began to slide them down her long legs.

He scooted in after her and watched as she swifted her top off, leaving her in her underwear, bare, lean and beautiful.

"You are too far away," he grinned, reaching for her and struggling to connect their bodies in the awkward small space.

"The last time we took a back seat, we didn't know if we'd ever be able to again…" She realised as she helped him off with his clothes, her hands keenly running down his body as she straddled him.

"I don't think I could have watched you walk away with him…" He said of Dev, flicking his eyes down to watch her hands sculpt his chest.

"I could never have been with him, Zac. I want you." She lifted her pale eyes that spoke of her own need and he growled a groan out, pressing his hard need into her parted thighs that surrounded his hips.

"We got a long drive home." He mused with a purse of his lips and a sexy arch of his brow.

"Let's do it here…" She suggested back, knowing the darkened windows would hide them.

"There's no way…" He said quickly, his hands now cupping her backside and his thumbs brushing her hips. "I don't like us being here like this…" He admitted as her hands unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips to shed them.

She paused, flicking her eyes to his. "Should I stop?" She wondered, leaning down to brush a kiss to his pronounced pectoral muscle, then to each of his nipples.

Next she placed a soft kiss to his hardened belly muscles, her hands smoothing down his thighs as she tongued his belly button.

He groaned and curled his fingers into her hair, desperate to kiss her again.

She smiled up at him and read his thoughts, kissing him on the mouth as she unfastened her bra, right at the moment his hands trailed up her body, leaving her breasts bare for his warm palms at the exact right moment.

"Oh…" She gasped at the feeling of his hands cupping her so completely; his thumbs quickly starting a gentle, exquisite touch to bring those familiar aching pools of contraction across her body.

He removed his boxers, kissed her while she wriggled out of her own underwear and finally positioned them so he could enjoy her body and she his.

In his lap, watching his blue eyes darken and lust, Bea took a moment to drink him in. She let her hands fasten on his shoulders as she knelt up and protected him, ready to take him into her body.

"I never thought of my car as sexy before…" He grinned as he framed her face with a large hand.

"It is now…" She murmured, joining with him and closing her eyes with the pleasure that washed over her.

They took each other to new heights, gripped and grasped and groaned at the absolute fierceness of their feelings and eventually, as the night darkened and their passion rose higher; they sat, panting in the aftermath of their affirming union.

Zac lay Bea back gently, tidying himself and slipping on her panties before he nestled between her thighs and cradled her as he lay gentle kisses up her chest to her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her nose as he watched her bliss-softened face smile, her eyes closed but opening to reveal smiling eyes.

She leaned up to kiss him softly, his sweet words warming her inside and out while she touched his handsome face.

"I love you." She said simply, making his heart beat harder as his face creased with joy.

"Oh man, I love you, too." He kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

THE END

**Epilogue**

"Hey mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Bea said shyly as she tugged Zac behind her into the room where her mom was sat, staring into space.

Zac's fingers twined with hers and tightened as she twisted her lips in hopeful innocence at her mom responding.

"Hello, Mrs. Dean." Zac said beside Bea.

"Aren't you handsome?" Megan said from her seat. "Such a pretty girl you have there."

"Mom, it's me, Bea." Bea introduced again, sitting near her and touching her knee.

Zac stood back for a moment, seeing her look of hope slip and soon be replaced with disappointment. He walked two steps forward to touch her shoulder where he ran his hand across to her neck.

"Thank you for bringing me." He said to her, then.

She lifted her eyes and pressed her lips in. "I'm sorry, this is so hard for me…" She admitted, her face creasing as tears slipped from her eyes and she stood to hug him, Zac quickly encompassing her in his arms as he stroked her back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said knowingly.

She was hitching sobs against his chest as Megan looked up and smiled vacantly.

"My daughter is a pretty girl, too." She said randomly to him, meeting his gaze as he held Bea tightly to comfort her.

"I'm sure she is." He played along. "Do you have a picture?"

Jewele nodded and pointed to a photo on the side cupboard, of Bea and her mom, seemingly before she fell ill.

"Wow, she's beautiful." He commented warmly.

"She's such a good girl. She visits every day except Friday and Saturday."

"That's an amazing little girl you have." He agreed.

Bea lifted her face from his chest and wiped her eyes, glancing at her mother.

"Mom," she began, breaking loose from Zac to kneel in front of Jewele. "I'm with Zac, now. He's the guy I told you about."

"He's tall and races cars…" Jewele repeated, surprising Bea.

"Yeah, that's him." Bea smiled shakily.

"Are you getting married?" She asked predictably and Bea laughed, her tears falling again.

"No, mom." She smiled, hugging her quickly.

Zac smiled at her reassuringly as she looked to him before standing and taking his hand at his side again.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dean." He said to break the silence.

"Look after my little girl…" Jewele asked him and he nodded, hugging his arm around her shoulders.

"I will."

Bea wrapped her arms around him, sideways and smiled at her mom.

"I'll bring Matt next time, mom." She said.

"My boy." Jewele smiled knowingly.

"That's right." Bea nodded.

They stayed a little longer, talking in stilted conversation until the time came to leave and Bea walked beside Zac down the quiet corridors.

"Hey," he said softly, linking their hands again.

"Yeah?" she asked back, lifting her eyes to his, flicking her gaze up to his unruly hair and wanting to touch it.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?" he wondered, tipping his head.

"Yes, you did," she smiled knowingly, budging him gently.

"Did I tell you that I love you, then?" He asked, bringing his hand to his side to draw her closer where his intense eyes dropped to her face.

Bea smiled and tipped her head to his shoulder.

"You are too cute." She complimented.

"Cute?" he scoffed, looking around him. "Don't say that too loud…"

"Worried about your bad –ass reputation?" She enquired lightly.

"No…just…there's people who don't need to hear that." He denied.

She giggled and stopped him to kiss him quickly.

"You do." She argued.

"Well of course _I _do, but hey, do me a favour and don't let the guys hear you saying that." He smiled.

"Oh sure, too cool for a little love, huh?" She questioned, her eyes lighting up and he knew he had took her mind off of her mom.

She ran ahead of him as he broke into a grin and chased her outside the home, catching her from behind as they hit the grass of the front lawn.

"I'm not too cool for a lotta love…" He murmured into her ear in a growly voice that made her toes curl in her knee high boots.

Bea twisted in his arms to wrap her own arms around his neck, bringing them flush. She looked into his pools of blue and sighed.

"I guess we better get you home then…" She said teasingly, right before he swooped to kiss her, holding them in their embrace until they had to break apart.

"Race you to the car…" He challenged, smiling maniacally as he set off at a fast sprint, leaving her to follow in her inadequate footwear.

"I won!" He gloated as he slipped into the seat and waited for her to follow, speeding off toward his apartment once she was safely belted in.

"You always win." She sulked with her arms folded.

"I won you." He lifted his brow, cruising with one hand on the wheel.

She flicked him a patient look. "That could change." She reminded him.

"Hey, all I went through…" he mock- complained.

"Nothing but ego…" She mused beside him.

"You love it." He stated confidently, lifting a tooth pick into his mouth and playing his tongue over it.

She pursed her lips as she knew he was turning her on deliberately. He knew _precisely_ how much she loved his tongue.

"You're right…" She smiled, leaning over in the car to reach for his jeans button.

"Whoa, Bea…" He warned worriedly, dropping his hand to her back briefly to stop her.

"You _did _go through an awful lot to get me…" She continued, feeling his length harden at her touch. Soon she had him standing proud, ready to accept her mouth.

"Not here…" He begged, closing his eyes and hissing out a breath as she swallowed him into her wet, warm mouth. "Oh fuck…"

She moaned at his curse, the stark words just adding a sexy appeal to her dangerous game.

She felt him swerve on the road as she licked her tongue around his shaft and gripped him into her hand at the same time.

"Mmm…" she moaned in pleasure, smiling as he swore again and then she knew he had pulled over, because his hands both buried into her hair as she continued her intended pleasure, feeling him tense and buck right before he shot his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed, smiling with satisfaction as she cleaned up, lifting her face to his.

"You taste amazing…" She said, knowing he would groan and reach for her, pulling her close for a kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth.

She wanted to feel him delving into her body, too, but they were still a few miles from home.

"Home." He said determinedly, putting his car back into drive and reaching his apartment in record time.

He threw her onto the bed in his urgency, stripping his clothes quickly, grabbing a condom, wrapping it on before touching her all over, taking as much time as his body allowed, but she cut him short; begging for him to fill her.

He couldn't resist as he leaned into her body and nudged her thighs apart.

He joined them swiftly, relishing in the resulting crash of pleasure that cascaded his muscled body, bringing his hips further into hers, taking him deeper into the warmth and ecstasy that he felt was just out of reach.

"Oh, god, Zac…" Bea panted, not having felt this desperate before; not even when they came together after being parted for so long. It amazed her that they could still have this passion, this inexplicable need to be closer; closer.

She felt his breaths on her neck as he thrusted, closed her eyes at the friction of his muscles against her smoother, soft skin and finally she wound her arms above her head where he linked their hands and loved her stretched body with a fierceness that juxtaposed his soft kisses in between his needful grunts.

"Oh, holy fuck…" he swore as his peak hit and overflowed, a few more heavy thrusts finishing him off and causing him to collapse against her, stunned at their spontaneous, passionate joining.

"Oh holy fuck, precisely…" Bea murmured, her climax just out of reach as she stroked Zac's hair, now willing him to roll over so she could touch her own body and finish what he started.

But he roused and dropped kisses down her body, his fingers replacing his body as he teased her and Bea finally jolted with her own orgasm, smiling with a loud moan as she begged to prolong the moment.

"If only you could see how beautiful you look, right in that moment…" Zac mused as he held her.

"Don't embarrass me…" she wheedled.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked with his typically naughty grin; one she knew oh-so-well.

She giggled and cuddled into him a little more. "In a moment, let me enjoy your sexy nakedness a little more."

"Ohh, jeez…" He flung and arm across his eyes at her words.

"What?" She peeked into his face, frowning.

He removed his arm, lifted his brows and flicked a look down his body, to his revived body part.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked mock-disgustedly.

"Hey! You're the one who said I was sexy!" He argued back, quickly.

"Okay fine, you're not sexy. I take it back."

He rubbed his hand lightly up and down her arm.

"I liked you calling me sexy." He sulked as she ignored the burgeoning presence between them.

"Sexy…" She murmured, kissing his belly. "Sexy…." She kissed up his body, reaching his ear. "Sexy."

Finally he caught her to kiss her mouth, tugging her toward his aroused body suggestively.

"Be gentle…" She begged, knowing her body would be recovering from their last fierce love-making.

"Nothing but…" He whispered, bringing goose pimples to her skin as a tingle erupted down her body.

She framed his face with her hands and met his appraising gaze.

"I love you, Efron." She stated as they continued their foreplay, their kiss ultimately sweeter at her admission.

"I love you more," he grinned as she kissed him this time and heard her stifled giggle, knowing she really was the most amazing girl he could ever hope to meet.


	2. The Love Doctor

_Here is another of my Zac Fics that I felt you may enjoy_

**The Love Doctor**

**CHAPTER 1**

"What the _heck?_" Caleigh swerved sharply to avoid the human obstacle in the road, one she hadn't seen coming because she had been busy changing her CD. And the road she was travelling on rolled out for miles, empty and barren, so she hadn't expected anyone to be populating it let alone a half-naked, rather muscled male on crutches.

She watched as his face lit up with hope as she sailed by and he jammed his thumb up, indicating his need for a lift but the fact he was wearing only his boxer shorts worried her. She didn't stop. Checking her rear-view to check his progress, she felt a pang of guilt as she made out his disappointed face; his body slumped on his crutches and his hands going up to his face in distress.

"Oh for Joe Moe's sake," She sighed, rolling her eyes and knowing her generous nature would force her stop. So she pressed on the brake and pulled over, now at least a half mile from the injured pedestrian, causing her to look over her shoulder and throw her car into reverse, backing up along the highway toward the struggling man.

She locked all her doors and buzzed down the passenger side window where he approached with care. He bent down to look inside, his brown hair flopping over his forehead as he squinted his amazingly blue eyes.

"Hi," he said, making her smirk.

"Hi."

"Can you give me a lift?" He asked.

"That depends…" She replied coolly, only then scooting the dark glasses she wore down her nose to reveal her hazel eyes. "Are you dangerous?"

"Do you think I would tell you if I was?" He asked sarcastically and she put her car back into drive, ready to pull away.

"Wait!" He called, seeing her intention. "I'm sorry…just, look at me, okay?" He held out his arms, flexing a set of very impressive muscles that dominated every inch of his upper body, but it was his arms that captivated her; loaded like guns.

"I'm looking," she smiled happily.

"I'm not exactly hiding any weapons am I?" He pointed out.

She arched her brow as her gaze dipped to his boxers and she was surprised to see him blush.

"That depends on your idea of weapons," She smiled innocently, reaching over to open the passenger door from the inside. "What's your name, bucko?"

"Zac." He introduced, awkwardly falling into the seat and struggling his crutches inside the small cab of her car. "Zac Efron. And you are?"

"Caleigh. Do I know you?" She frowned, recognising the name if not the form of the hunk beside her.

"You should do," he grinned confidently, putting on his seatbelt.

She arched her brow and looked down her nose. "Where do I know you from?" She wondered.

"I'm America's best known sex guru," he grinned widely.

Caleigh braked suddenly, causing the skid of tyres against the asphalt below them. "What?!"

"I'm a sex guru. I advise people on their sex lives." He explained as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

"Dare I even ask why you're wandering around the Nevada desert in your boxers?" She turned to him.

Zac smiled at his saviour and flicked his eyes over her caramel-brown hair, noting her tension.

"Stag night." He said simply.

"You're getting married?" She scoffed.

"Yeah. Don't you read the papers?" He asked back.

"Don't tell me, you and your fiancée have the perfect sex-life," she derided, setting off again, happy with his explanation of his state of undress.

"Well…" He flashed a belly-turning grin and looked to her again. "When you know how to make a woman come in 30 seconds, it kind of helps in that department," he boasted.

"Ouch!" He cursed as the seatbelt bit into his bare chest at her next emergency stop.

"Right that's it, get out." She instructed.

"What?" His face turned puppy dog as he looked at her, hurt.

"I'm not having you in my car!" She objected.

"Hell lady, I'm not planning on giving _you _an orgasm. I'm engaged you know." He remarked, pressing the release of his belt and rubbing his chafed skin on his chest.

"Look, mister-" she turned and flung her glasses onto the dash board. "You're wearing only your boxers, you're in the _tiny _space of my car, you tell me you're an expert in sex and then for some reason, you think I need to know that you can create an orgasm in 30 seconds. What did you think I would do?"

He shrugged. "Ask me how?" He ventured and she closed her eyes and giggled at his suggestion, finally seeing the funny side of his predicament.

"Look, just…don't talk ok? And don't…move. And we might have a deal." She offered.

"I promise not a word." He said solemnly with as much control as he could manage.

"I'm going to LA, where are you headed?" She asked as she started off again and he replaced his restraint.

She looked to him where his fingers touched his chin and his elbow sat on the door rest.

"Zac?"

"I'm not allowed to talk." He supplied with a smart-ass smile.

"Oh great Gandhi of the mountains!" She sighed.

"What?!" He laughed at her expression, twisting toward her. "What did you say?!"

"It's just my way of swearing," She explained.

"Wow, you're weird," he mused.

"_I'm _weird? Did you look at yourself today?"

"Yeah," he grinned that egotistical grin again. "Looking good," he decided.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "What did you do to your ankle anyway?"

"Twisted it." He answered.

"Well I can see that. _How _did you twist it?"

"I don't think I can tell you," he admitted.

"I am _so _insane for picking you up," she decided, grabbing her dark glasses back from the dash.

"Look, you told me not to talk!" He argued. "I'm trying to stick to the rules."

"Telling me how you hurt your ankle is hardly against the rules," She sighed tiredly.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you," he smirked, looking right at her. "I did it having sex." He announced.

She swerved in the road as his admittance shocked her. "What?"

"My fiancée, Pam, got a little…boisterous shall we say?" He explained.

"You're right, I didn't need to know that." She agreed with his original plan not to tell her.

"You asked." He sulked beside her.

"So, what, did you fall out of bed?" Her curious mind worked fast.

"Kind of," he tilted his head to the side awkwardly.

"She pushed you?" Caleigh laughed at this.

"It was a game…" He defended quickly.

"Wow, I really _am _missing something," Caleigh decided.

"Not really," he remarked sarcastically.

"So, sex guru doctor person, tell me something? Do sex games work?" She enquired matter-of-factly, trying to make the most of his unease.

He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Not so much."

"Oh, now that surprises me." She commented. "After all, you're the one marrying the girl who flipped you on the floor."

"You _do _read the papers," he realised with sudden insight.

She shrugged. "I saw something about an accident," she admitted.

"Great, now everybody knows…" He sighed.

Caleigh looked over to him, knowing nothing about the almost-naked stranger in her car and feeling braver in asking him questions because of it. "You do love her, right? This isn't one of those Hollywood weddings?"

He squinted at her as he turned his head back, his fingers trailing over his lips. "Of course it's not a Hollywood wedding." He replied, not affirming he did indeed love 'Pam', his fiancée.

"We should stop at the next Wal-Mart and get you some clothes." She suggested.

"That would be awesome." He replied sincerely. "I feel a little vulnerable right now."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," she arched her brow again, sliding a look down his muscled thighs.

"Thanks," he smarted. "I feel so much better now."

She shrugged lightly and looked ahead, knowing a gas stop would be approaching soon. "Just saying."

The attendant at the station looked horrified as Zac climbed out of the small car and shifted across the forecourt on crutches with practised ease.

"Hey, you can't come in here like that!" The old man called.

Zac smirked. "Well I can't get dressed either, unless you let me in…"

"What about her?" He pointed to Caleigh who was hiding her laughing mouth under her hand badly.

"I barely know her, she's not gonna do me any favours," he sighed.

"Stay outside, or I'll shoot you." The man lifted his rifle.

"Oh, honey are you scaring the locals?" Caleigh drawled, smiling at the old man as she ran her fingers into Zac's hair, freezing him to the spot as her body pressed into his side.

Inside the car he couldn't tell anything about her figure other than she was wearing denim cut-offs and a stripy tank, but now he could see her curves and feel her breast pressing into his naked chest.

"I thought you didn't know her?" The old man rasped, causing Caleigh to feign offense.

"Why, we just got married an' all," She smiled dreamily. "He forgot his shirt and pants," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can come in and buy him something but he stays out there." The man insisted.

Caleigh moved away from him and inside the small shop, smirking as she found the perfect cover-up for her naked partner. She paid for her purchases and headed out with a sack, handing him a denim dungaree shorts- suit.

"What is _this_?" He screwed up his face.

"It's all they had." She lifted her brows, holding in her urge to laugh.

"It is _not_!" He denied. "They must have had some pants or track bottoms…" He insisted.

"Nope. Just those. In three colours." She added.

He met her gaze and stared at her, feeling a spark inside as her hazel orbs laughed quietly at him and she bit her lower lip innocently.

"Fine." He smiled tightly. "Thanks for getting them for me," he added reluctantly, hatching a plan in his mind for his revenge.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

Her look told him he was brave in even asking but she took the dungarees from him and tilted her head. "Lean on me," She decided, bending down so he could use her to balance while she helped him step into each leg hole and as she stood straight, his fingers took the garment from her at his waist, leaving her to silently say goodbye to his ripped belly, licking her lips in appreciation and sighing sadly as his torso was covered.

"Thanks," he beamed ludicrously largely and threw his crutches away.

"What are you doing?!" She gaped.

"Didn't need them all along." He smiled wanly. "I only used them for sympathy so someone would pick me up…"

"You just made me-" She widened her eyes at his audacity.

"You bought me this hideous thing, what did you expect?"

"A little gratitude would be nice!"

"I look ridiculous."

"You look fine." She lied.

"I look like a dork," he counter-acted.

"That's true," she shrugged happily. "But an expert sex guru like you needn't worry about a little set back like this," she lanced.

"Hey, something tells me you're sceptical about my job…" He complained as he followed her back to the car.

"When's the wedding, Romeo?" She asked back. "I need to know how fast to drive."

"It's at twelve." He answered seriously.

It took a moment for her to gasp. "What?!"

"Midday, today at the California State Church." He repeated.

"Zac we're not going to get to LA for twelve. We'll be lucky to get there _tonight _and that's only if I don't stop."

"I know." He replied quietly, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"I can't drive without a break, Zac. I planned in a stop…" Caleigh warned.

"It's fine," he assured tiredly.

She frowned and turned her head to him quickly, wondering why he wasn't more agitated at missing his own wedding.

"What kind of friends leave you stranded naked in the desert with a bad ankle knowing you'll miss the ceremony?" She wondered.

"Ones who think I shouldn't be marrying her," He lifted his brows resignedly.

"Really?" She turned to him, astounded.

He merely lifted his brows ruefully and pressed his lips in. "Let's not go there."

"Look, take my phone-call her now, you can avert a catastrophe," She quickly dived her arm into the back seat, slinging her bag at him which he caught with bemusement.

"I'm not going in your bag!" He laughed shortly.

"There's nothing girly in there," She assured. "Besides I thought you were a sex expert…" She flicked a look down him. "I'm sure a few tampax won't faze you."

"I _wish _you would stop saying that," He commented agitatedly.

"Sorry," Caleigh hid a smile.

"Why do you think it's so damn funny?" He demanded.

"Look blue-eyes, you don't have time to ask me questions. You have a wife to talk to," she pointed out.

"Fiancée," He corrected through clenched teeth.

Was it possible he didn't_ want_ to get married? Caleigh wondered. Was he _deliberately _avoiding his wedding?

"So?" Caleigh asked, widening her eyes to gesture to the phone.

"If I call her now, she's gonna ask me where I am and who I'm with. And if I tell her the truth- which is really the only option because she _will _find out if I lied- then she'll go crazy at me. Its bad enough I'm late to the wedding. If she knows I'm with a beautiful woman as well, it will cause world war three," he explained.

So, she was a control freak, Caleigh mused. Couldn't let him out of her sight in case he dared speak to another woman. She sounded pretty insecure considering his confidence. Caleigh looked at him again, not picturing this attractive guy with some simpering, insecure girl on his arm. Clearly the 30 second orgasm wasn't enough for 'Pam'.

And then something struck her, out of the blue. He thought she was beautiful. Now why did that make her skin tingle excitedly she wondered?

"Can't you call someone else then and at least let them know you're okay and that you're on your way?" Caleigh begged, thinking that Pam didn't deserve to be stood up at the altar.

He rubbed his brow with his fingers and sighed. "Is it possible I don't want to get married?" He asked, surprising her because she had asked herself the very same question moments ago.

"I…uh…" Caleigh began to sweat nervously, wondering what her hitch-hiker was about to reveal.

"I should be gutted right now. I should be going crazy at the thought of not marrying my fiancée, the woman I…" He paused.

"Love?" She interjected, flicking him little glances as he sank lower in his seat and covered his face with both hands.

"It's just sex." He announced with a huge sigh.

"Wow, okay…" She rolled her eyes and o'd her mouth, quickly looking straight ahead as his hands lifted.

"God, I'm sorry. You didn't ask for this," he sighed again.

Caleigh swerved to the side of the road and put the car into park, taking a deep breath and pressing her lips together before she spoke.

"Give me the phone," She said.

"Why what are you going to do?" He wondered.

She blinked and held out her hand until he handed over the mobile. She went through her phonebook and pressed 'call', holding the handset to her ear.

"Brad? Its Cal. Look I need a favour…."

**CHAPTER 2**

Brad agreed to pose as an eyewitness to the members of the congregation waiting at California State Church. He told the best man he'd seen Zac on the side of the road but hadn't stopped due to work commitments, but that he had asked a friend to pick him up and said friend was on the way back through the desert- only they didn't have battery left and had called from the roadside to update him on their whereabouts.

It was a contrived story by anyone's standards but it was the best Caleigh could invent in such short time, to prevent Pam's distress and save Zac's ass.

"Thank you," Zac looked at her with soulful eyes.

"Remind me never to pick up a hitch-hiker again," She mused, starting the engine again.

"I guess this is a little out of the norm…" He allowed. "But look, I know nothing about you, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Me? Gosh, I am positively boring compared to your exciting life!" She mused.

"Where do you live?" He began, shifting the focus from him to her.

"In LA, in the heart of it." She affirmed.

"Like me," he smiled in recognition. "You know Rodeo's?"

"Yeah, Brad's always down there playing pool," she smiled fondly.

"Brad is your…" He prompted.

She flicked him a look. "Friend." She described.

"Oh, right…"

"I'm a mean pool player," she added.

"Great, maybe we can rack up one day I could use a little practice."

"Rack up?" She repeated incredulously with a shake of her head.

"What now?" He contested.

"Nothing!" She laughed. "You just have a way of saying things."

"Fine, whatever," he sulked. "What's your job?" He asked next.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked back amusedly.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"I don't think you do," she let out a soft laugh.

"I do! I seriously do."

"Ok then, let me put it another way. Pam won't like it. So it's best you don't know." She altered.

"Oh come on," he whined. "I told you all about my job! And you spent every minute since throwing it back in my face. I think its only fair you-"

"I'm a professional escort." She butted in.

"You're a _what?!_" He gawped.

"Professional Escort." She repeated matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute, and you sit there saying _I _have a strange job?"He scoffed.

"No, I said I didn't believe you were an expert in sex, actually," She reminded him.

"30 seconds…" He reminded her as if to prove his point.

"You know what I think, Zac?" She asked. "You seem to think women _want _to come in thirty seconds. If you knew _anything _bout sex, you'd know it was about the build up for us girls- the anticipation," She described.

"And how much _anticipation _do your 'professional' dates give you?" He asked back wryly.

She smiled felinely to herself and squinted at him briefly. "None. I don't have sex with my clients." She replied morally.

"You don't-" He laughed once, loudly. "How the hell do you get work if you don't have sex?"

"It's called dating, Zac. Not everyone is focused completely on the sexual side of a relationship. _Some _men prefer companionship and to look after a lady- take her out, make her feel special." She explained.

"Make you feel special?" He questioned. "So what happens when you _do _want sex, with someone else?"

She shrugged. "I do it."

"And your boyfriends are mostly okay with this?" He questioned next, shocked at her revelation.

"Apparently not," She lifted her brows. "Which is why I don't have one."

"Wow," he let out a low whistle and looked out of the window before turning back with a wide grin. "You-" He shook his head again with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, sexpert?" She asked.

"I just can't see it." He decided.

"Why not?" She wondered.

"You're so rude!" He accused. "And sarcastic…And belittling." He finished for good measure.

"It's an attractive quality," She arched her brow. "Or so I'm told."

"Who do you date?" He wondered.

"Men who appreciate a woman who has a sense of humour." She smiled.

"A sense of humour? Even though you're laughing _at _them?"

"I don't laugh at everybody, Zac. Just you." She clarified.

"Great," he smirked, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm a laughing stock to Caleigh the professional escort."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "I have dibs on that sarcastic about your job thing. You can't pull that on me."

"Fine. Then tell me why I'm so damn funny." He insisted.

"The fact you boast about bringing your girl to orgasm like that," she said clicking her fingers. "And yet you don't even love the person she is."

"I…" His mouth opened and closed, then opened again, then closed as he frowned. "I thought I did." He added softly.

"But?"

"But when the sex games got dangerous I realised there wasn't much else about us. She's _so _demanding because she knows I know how to…" He paused, blushing. "It made her want only _that_…"

"Do you really not think you can change things? Step back on the pleasure and take some time to really _talk_?" Caleigh wondered, popping a twizzler in her mouth and chewing.

"I talked more to you in this car than I did to Pam in the last year," he admitted.

"Zac…" She gave him a sympathetic look. "You have to try."

"As soon as I walk in she's naked on my bed- or the counter, or the sofa, or-"

"Stop!" Caleigh begged.

"I'm just saying, I don't get a chance to talk." He pointed out.

"Then you have some difficult words to say when you get back," she pointed out, flicking him another look.

"Did your last boyfriend really dump you because of your job?" He asked.

She nodded with a dimpled smile as her lips pressed together. "Jealous."

"I can see why." He admitted.

"Yeah, me too. But you know, after a few weeks I'd hope trust came into it. I'd hope they knew me well enough to understand I just like socialising and it means nothing more…"

"But you're letting these guys treat you like you're _their_ girl," he argued. "You said yourself they treat you special. How's a guy supposed to compete with that if he's with you?" He wondered.

"Just be himself." She replied. "And if he's confident in that then he doesn't need to compete. I see enough fancy restaurants and get treated like a princess for eighty percent of my time," she mused. "I want to be with that guy who isn't afraid to roll me in the mud when we play baseball, or who loves me more in sweats than dresses."

"You make it sound like it's purely work…" He squinted.

"Well, it is. I compartmentalise. The guys I meet, they get the edited version of me. I'm Caleigh Ambers when I meet them, glamorous and groomed and smiling all night, never with a problem to tell or imperfection to show. The _real _me…" She let out a short laugh. "… Is Cal the Cali girl who loves the beach and hanging out in denim cut offs and a tank."

"Do I call you Caleigh or Cal?" He wondered.

"What do you want to call me?" She flicked back with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not one of your clients," he teased.

"Thank Mary Poppins for that," she teased back.

"Hey! I'm hurt…"

"You can call me Cal," she answered. "All my friends call me Cal."

"You think we're friends?" He snorted.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'm getting to like you." She smiled.

"_Like?_" He repeated incredulously. "I'd hate to see how you treat people you dislike…"

"Oh stop whining, sex-man," She said. "Think yourself lucky you're still in my car and that I let you talk."

"Oh, sure," he scoffed. "And you call _me _egotistical?"

"That was a _joke_, Zac." She rolled her eyes. "You really have to keep up…"

"You know what? I can't wait until we stop. I can't spend another minute in this car with your damn mouth…" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well you don't have to," She smiled innocently.

"Huh?"

"We're at the motel," She nodded toward the lit car lot in the near distance. "You can do what you like now."

"I thought you were taking me all the way home?" He sat up nervously, knowing he didn't have any money to afford a room.

"You just said…"

"That was a _joke, _Cal," he repeated her phrase annoyingly with a self-assured grin, the sound of her shortened name from him making her short of breath. Somehow when he said _Cal _it sounded so…needful.

She pulled into a space and released her belt with a whip, twisting in her seat. "You owe me," She pointed out. "You should remember to be nice."

"You aren't!" He argued.

"I'm not butt naked without a dime in my ass-crack," She retorted. "I don't need to be nice. You, however? You don't have many options."

"I can't believe your taking joy out of being a bitch to me," He shook his head.

"Since when was I a bitch?!" She threw open her door and stormed out.

"Okay, not a bitch exactly…" He got out quickly, following her with a nervous swallow.

"If you can't take a little ribbing then you better give up hope on ever making a marriage work," She advised.

"A little ribbing?!" He exploded. "Every time you talk to me you jab fun at my work!"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, running her gaze down his body and smiling in soft amusement at his denim dungaree suit.

"Okay, fine. I won't mention it again." She bargained.

"And no more silly nicknames…" He added crossly.

"You are _way _too uptight," she sighed.

"How would you like it if I called you CallyWallyWoo?" He shot out randomly.

She smiled proudly. "Sure, go for it, whatever floats your boat…"

He watched as she walked toward the motel foyer, wondering if she would book him a room too or if he would have to sleep in the car.

"Hey, Cal," He called, hooking his hand around her elbow to bring her round to him.

She blinked her multi-coloured eyes at him and pursed her lips, looking right into his hypnotic gaze.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you get me a room? I can pay you back when we get home. I just…I just would rather not sleep outside." He admitted.

She gave a little smile and sashayed up to the counter, beaming at the owner.

"Hey, can we have two rooms please?" She asked politely.

"I only got one, sugar," The man gruffed.

"Oh, hahahaha," she laughed as if this was an intended joke. "That's so funny! They do that in the movies every time! Seriously, we need two, though…"

"I only got ONE." He repeated, not finding amusement in her joke.

Caleigh looked to Zac and pressed the corners of her mouth in, not quite frowning.

"Is it a twin?" She asked tightly.

"Double." He corrected.

"Excuse me for one moment…" She held up a finger and went over to Zac, coming close enough to poke her finger into his chest, the part that was bared by his ridiculous outfit.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" She asked.

"Haven't I been on my best behaviour so far?" He squinted.

"I promise you I can and _will_ damage you if you even _think _about-"

"Cal!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine." She turned and paid for the double room, squinting at him as she went by him back to the car to get her overnight bag.

He looked forlornly toward the supermarket across the lot and Caleigh knew he needed clothes but she just _loved _to keep him guessing.

"I'm going to have a shower and get into my night gear and sleep." She announced.

"Aren't you hungry?" He suggested like a kid.

"I'm just tired." She sighed, genuinely exhausted.

He nodded, his hand lifting instinctively to cup her upper arm as he looked concernedly into her face. "You've driven a long way today. You should go and rest. I'll get us some refreshments…" He suggested.

She nodded gratefully and gave him some money, padding toward the motel room with her bag, leaving Zac in the lot alone.

"She's just a stranger…" He whispered to himself as he voraciously scanned her figure, her smooth skin and long legs attracting his gaze.

He moved across the lot toward the shop, taking a breath as he considered what he had to face when he got home.

Pam would _not _be happy. It had taken his best friends to lose him in the desert for him to realise it, but they were right, he couldn't marry her.

Something niggled at the back of his mind as he feared his status and celebrity were part of the reason Pam was with him in the first place. They hadn't been dating long, only eighteen months but it had been intense- and physical and then when she'd begged him to marry her, his sense of obligation had won out to his heart.

Laying there in a hospital bed; it hadn't been easy to say no. Her blood infection was not life threatening but she had been _convinced_ she was going to die and he again doubted her intentions.

_Maybe she had pushed him into this, _he mused. His mom certainly hadn't been happy when she had found out. Nor had his friends. It seems they had seen from the outside what he was only seeing now.

He smiled as he spotted some frosted cupcakes, thinking Caleigh would probably love one as he picked up two and added them to his basket.

_Caleigh._ As beautiful as she was crazy, he would be lost without her. And if there was one thing he was sure if, it's that she wasn't impressed by his celebrity status.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Cal?" He called as he opened the motel door and scanned the room. He saw her on the bed, in the night gear she had vowed to change into, her hair caught up in a bun as she laid on her side and her hip jutted upwards exaggeratedly.

He walked over and dropped his sacks of goodies on the bed gently, walking around and brushing the backs of his fingers against her hair as he watched her sleep. She really didn't have to save him from his self-made hell, and she almost didn't he remembered.

But thank god she had because not only had she got him out of the wedding without causing a national scandal but she'd provided for him in every way possible. He felt a twinge of appreciation at her generosity and vowed to pay her back, only then wondering why she was travelling across state.

Not for her job? He wondered silently, taking some clothes out of the sack and heading for the shower, returning in some soft long sports shorts and a vest to sleep in, sinking to the floor to eat some of the snacks he'd bought with her money.

It still surprised him she was an escort. He could see it, of course. Her beauty alone explained her success, and she _was _easy to talk to. Even though she was as acerbic as she was welcoming, he could see her playing the role of groomed, gorgeous woman effectively.

He just felt this odd niggling at the thought of the succession of men who had got to take her out and experience that fake Caleigh. He almost wished he was one of them, but then something tugged the corner of his mouth into a smile as he realised absolutely did _not _want not be one of those guys in comparison to seeing her as she was. Begrudgingly he actually admired her sass. No-one had ever quite taunted him the way she did and he kind of liked it.

"Zac?" The sound of his name, as it should sound, surprised him.

"Huh?" He looked up, but couldn't see behind him.

"What are you eating?" She enquired sleepily.

"Chips…" He replied, throwing another into his mouth.

"I was being sarcastic," She rolled up and sighed. "You're crunching loud enough for New York City to hear you," she grumbled.

"Are you always grumpy when you wake up?" He asked in a glib voice, grinning to himself. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head where she swiped him.

"Don't make fun of me." She reprimanded, coming around the bed and sliding down next to him, her arm and knee touching his as she leaned over to share his food.

"My mistake," he offered and she looked up and smiled truly at him.

"You would be cute if you weren't so annoying." She admitted.

"Some people don't find me annoying at all…" He raised his thick brows.

"Mmm, strange people…" She frowned at this.

"Maybe you're the weird one, seeing as everybody else actually takes me seriously." He pointed out.

"Aw poor bubba…" She mocked.

"I'm a doctor you know…" He replied.

"Ok, so tell me. Say if a couple have a…_problem_," she began, eating the chips from his bag, completely oblivious to how she was reaching over his body and every time she did so, her breast brushed his bulky arm. "What do you tell them?"

"Depends on the problem," he shrugged.

"He can't get it up." She posed innocently.

"He what?!" He spat out a rainfall of chip pieces, garnering a disgusted look from Caleigh as some landed on her arm and she brushed them off on her side.

"He can't get it up," she repeated, taking an unusual interest in the bottom of the chip bag. "It's a common problem…"

"Right, thanks for letting me know." He answered drily.

"Well you asked. You're the expert!"

"I never heard it put that way before." He defended. "Now that I have, I'll let you know what I recommend."

"Good…" She looked up into his face and crunched her chips, loaded with dip now that she had stolen out of the bag.

"It's normally caused by anxiety," he began softly, his voice taking on a whole different tone. "Mostly due to worry over…performance or…size," he added with a blush, swallowing. "It takes a lot of trust with your partner and a slow, steady build up. The focus has to be on anything but intercourse. And when it…happens, then it's a case of taking it step by step."

Caleigh swallowed her mouthful and stared into his face, surprised by his sensitivity.

"What if it's not anxiety?" She wondered. "Is there anything…medical that might cause it?"

"Cal, do you know someone with this problem?" He guessed with a squint of his eyes.

"Maybe," she jutted her chin up.

"Do your clients actually tell you this stuff?!" He gaped.

"Sometimes. If it's affecting them having a relationship." She added.

"And you help them?" He asked with equal surprise at her understanding.

"I try," she ventured. "I like to think I can do something to move them on from calling me."

"You're more than a date." He levied.

"I sure am," she smiled knowingly, realising she was leaning right into his side like they knew each other well enough for her to do so. She leaned back again and pursed her lips, wondering what these feelings were running around her body. The hard feel of his muscle was causing some strange zinging to occur in her belly and she didn't like it.

"Cupcake?" He offered, holding out the perfectly frosted cake he had selected earlier.

She smiled thankfully and took it, biting into it without pause. "Good choice, Zac."

"What no sex reference?" He teased, budging her softly with his arm.

"I'll think of something else," she promised. "Zac-man. Zac-Ef. Zaccy-poo…"

"Oh, hell no!" He threw his hand onto his knee in protest.

"Zaccy-poo it is then." She decided.

"Can you imagine what Pam would think if she heard you call me Zaccy-poo?" He screwed up his face in disgust at the word.

"That we were together." She answered easily. "Only, wouldn't that be the easy way out?" She asked, rising to lay back on the bed, leaving him reeling.

She was actually suggesting he use this as a reason to break off his engagement.

"Wait, what are you saying?" He asked, to be sure.

"Well, I'm a good actress," she shrugged. "I have a service…why don't you use me as a get out clause for your fake engagement?"

"It's not fake…" He argued.

"You love her then?" She tipped her head to her shoulder. "Thought not," she added when he didn't answer.

He too rose up and sat beside her against the cushions. "I don't know how I'm gonna explain _that_," He admitted.

"I'm an old girlfriend you forgot all about…The boys hired a stripper for your stag night and you had _no idea _it was your high-school sweetheart." She posed. "All those old feelings came rushing back when we were trapped in the same car and hey presto! Wedding's off."

He looked over to her and blew a breath threw his nose in utter bemusement. "Do you do this a lot?" He wondered.

"More than you know," She arched a brow, sliding down on the bed.

"Really? You've really done this before?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I have married guys use me all the time and if it's part of the deal then I'll take the blame."

"How much do you charge?" He wondered, secretly impressed with her business savvy.

"A lot." She said.

"And yet you're driving across America in a battered Sedan and staying in a motel?" He couldn't understand this.

"Money isn't the world, Zaccy-poo." She admonished. "It buys me a nice apartment and free time when I want it, but I still have a family to visit. I still love the freedom of the open road and the adventures that come with driving it."

He nodded with appreciation. "Family is important." He agreed.

"Where's your family?" She asked.

"In Arroyo Grande. Out on the beach. I love to surf there when I go home," he smiled softly.

"You're a water-baby too?" She was surprised. "I thought you were too busy being a celebrity."

"It's part of my life, I'm not going to deny I get a buzz out of being that person. And yeah, sometimes the screen persona takes over. Especially when I'm feeling vulnerable," he added pointedly. "But you know all about having a second persona, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"And you know how addictive it is being that confident, flawless version of yourself."

"It's great to be someone else." She agreed.

"So which is the real you, Caleigh?" He smiled over at her, his damp hair messy and dangling into his attractive eyes.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," she smiled back mysteriously.

"I see," he sighed amusedly.

"A girl likes to keep some mystique, you know." She smiled cutely.

"Absolutely." He agreed with a little yawn, something Caleigh found appealing as she watched him stretch.

"It's beyond your bedtime," She commented like a good mother might.

"I'm beat," he bumped down the bed and lay on his back, careful to leave distance between them.

"Lights out then." She said, turning off her bedside lamp as he did the same.

"Cal?" He said into the dark.

"Mm?"

"I'm afraid of the dark."

Caleigh giggled at his joke and bashed her head into the pillow. "Good night, Zac."

"Good night Caleigh the Cali girl." He murmured.

What _was _he holding? He mused as he opened one eye and tried to recognise the form in his arms. He was disorientated for a moment and then remembered quickly his ordeal from the previous day.

Caleigh was in his arms. Soft and curved and cuddled against him, seeking his manly body for comfort and he had obviously given it without knowing.

"Hey, Cal," he whispered, trying to wake her.

All he got was a groan and a burrowing further into his chest, taking his breath away as his body reacted and he tightened his arms around her instinctively. _Why did holding a practical stranger make him feel so good when he'd slept a thousand nights with Pam and not had this same ache of longing?_

"You're one in a million," he mused, his hand lifting to stroke her back gently.

"If that hand goes anywhere else, I'll remove your balls with my bare hands," her voice pierced his momentary bliss.

"Hey, _you_ were snuggling _me_," He accused as he opened is arms to free her.

"I had a fever," she quipped, sitting up in bed.

"Oh, sure."

"Well you went to bed in that damn vest, what did you expect?" She sliced.

"What's wrong with my vest?!"

"It's too damn…" She frowned. "Sexy."

His mouth o'd and his brows rose and then he smiled the biggest, glibbest grin she had ever seen.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm sexy…" He goaded as she rose from the bed.

"I said the vest was sexy." She denounced.

"Don't try and deny it, you think my arms are hot!" He teased.

"I told you- I'm sick." She spat, heading for the bathroom.

"#You think I'm sexy, you want to date me..#" he sang from Miss Congeniality.

She turned with a plastic grin and grabbed the hairbrush from her open bag, right by the bathroom door, aiming it at him with venomous force, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"I think you're an arrogant, egotistical moron," She adjusted, smirking as he cried out in pain, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"You _so _want me," He accused with a nose wrinkle.

"I so want to kill you," she squinted her eyes, slamming the bathroom door behind her with a flourish.

**CHAPTER 4**

When she came out, she was in a whole new revealing outfit. A velour romper-suit with the shortest shorts he'd ever seen. He looked up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and silently appraised her figure, her small breasts were just visible beneath the neckline of the suit which zipped at the front and had a hoodie at the back. Her sun-streaked hair was down, smooth and glossy and her pretty eyes were enhanced with make-up.

It was weird. She dressed completely differently to Pam, yet something inside him tugged at the sight of her all sexy and innocent at the same time.

"Is this what you wear on your dates?" He wondered.

She graced him with another slicing squint but no words.

"I can see why you'd be so popular," he continued amiably.

"I wear dresses, Zaccy-poo." She smarted. "If you _must _know."

"What are you gonna wear when you meet Pam?" He wondered.

Her gaze rested on his and tried to read between his words. "You mean you really want to do that?"

"I can't think of a better idea." He shrugged.

"How about telling her you don't love her anymore?" She quipped.

"I'd rather lie," he smirked.

"What about the press?" She asked, packing her bag carefully, showing she had concerns.

"They'll paint me as a love rat," he shrugged. "Dr. Love, the love rat."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She worried.

_No_. His mind answered. But his heart was telling him he wanted to spend more time with Caleigh and in order to do that, he had to use this charade to force their union for longer.

"Somehow, the kind of person Pam is, she'd understand me falling in love with someone else more than falling out of love with _her_," he explained.

"She sounds…delicate." Caleigh noted.

"She's obsessed with sex. She thinks she's great in bed and she couldn't imagine why I would want to leave her." He predicted.

Caleigh flicked her gaze to him, pausing for a moment. "Is she good in bed?"

"If we're talking about sex, then yeah," he admitted. "But you were right. There's no love. I don't feel it in my heart when I'm…" He broke off.

"Banging her?" Caleigh interjected cynically.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…"

"I don't." She showed her distaste by turning back to her bag. "But you do."

"Why are we even discussing this?" He wondered awkwardly. "It feels so weird…"

He stood and headed for the shower himself, taking surf shorts and a black vest to change into, predicting a warm day travelling in the car.

"Right, so how do we do this?" He asked as he folded his used clothes up and held them in his nervous hands.

"Do what?" She asked blankly, holding out her hands to take his things and then adding them to her bag.

"Organise this…act." He questioned.

She lifted her bag and sighed. "You're the first person I haven't wanted to do this for."

"How come?" He enquired.

"I don't know. Maybe because I like you. I kind of care what happens to you after." She admitted.

"Whoa, wait…" His eyes twinkled happily.

"If you even think about commenting on that I _will _leave your sorry butt here," she said as quickly and he nodded obediently.

"You don't need to worry," he assured. "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay then. We'll discuss the rest in the car." She said, ready to go.

"What about payment?" He asked as they set off, the early morning sun still low in the sky and forcing their visors down in the car.

"We should go back to mine when we get to LA, not go straight to Pam. We can talk about the details."

"Then let's go to mine so I can get some money…" He suggested.

"You don't live with her?" Caleigh was shocked.

"No, don't tell me, that's another nail in the coffin for us." He sighed.

"No, not at all. I was just…surprised."

"Have you ever lived with a guy?" He questioned.

"No!" She giggled as if this were a hilarious suggestion.

"Glad I asked." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, honey. You take everything so personally. If you're gonna roll with me then you really need to learn to lighten up."

"Roll with you?" He questioned.

"If we want to look convincing you can't repeat everything I say and act offended when I say something jokey." She explained.

"Then don't say something jokey. Pretend you're a nice person for a whole day and we might even convince people we get on."

"I sense you dislike me, Zaccy-poo." Caleigh said lightly.

"Not at all," he derided.

"You just don't like me teasing you. You have an ego problem." She decided.

"Who's the psychologist here?" He wondered.

"Its obvious, really," she began.

"Please, do tell." He insisted, folding his arms defensively.

"You have a girlfriend who makes a lot of noise when you give her those 30 second orgasms. She demands sex like she just _has to have you_ and you have this over-inflated appreciation of your own body," She summarised. "I mean, you _are _gorgeous, but seriously, you need to step down on the self-love. It's not attractive."

He was still willing his groin down after she practically panted out about having to have him and his mind had conjured up several images, none of which featured Pam. She flicked him a look and he remained quietly rocked by her deduction- her true deduction and in that moment he wondered how much value his degree in psychology actually had if this stranger could sum him up after knowing him for 24 hours.

"Are you okay?" She checked.

"I don't love myself." He said eventually, his voice soft. "I know that's what it seems like but it's all part of the act."

"Zac…" She sighed, pulling the car to the side of the road again. "Look, there's no reason why you _shouldn't _love yourself. You're a perfectly loveable guy. Just tone down the arrogance, that's all."

He nodded sulkily and she felt guilt invade her at his hurt look. She reached out and touched his shoulder, feeling the tight muscles there and letting her fingers reach his neck, cupping there and rubbing gently.

"I mean it. You're really alright." She insisted.

He let out a huff of non amused laughter at her description of him being 'aright'.

"That's great," he nodded sadly, dipping his head down so that she could thread her fingers into his hair if she wanted to. And the temptation was too great as she did just that, tenderly stroking his hair as he sighed emotionally.

"Look, don't get beat up by what I said. I'm just trying to help you change for the better. So you don't end up in another loveless relationship." She quickly tried to back pedal. Maybe her constant jibes _had _worn him down. He had told her to stop and she hadn't listened and now he was showing just how vulnerable he _really _was. Not something she expected, but something that touched her heart all the same.

"Have you ever been in love?" He looked up, his voice husky as her hand remained on the back of his head, leaving her frozen in place at his question.

"Once," She said, awkwardly taking her hand back and fiddling her fingers together.

"Who was he?" Zac wondered.

She looked out of the windscreen and watched a car drive by, knowing they wouldn't have much time left for privacy like this as they neared the towns surrounding their busy city. For some reason she _wanted _to share these details with him and it surprised her.

"A client." She admitted.

"And he didn't feel the same?" He wondered, thinking any guy who got the pleasure of being in Caleigh's company- let alone her bed- must be crazy to walk away.

"He was married." She smiled tightly. "I should have known."

"How could you have?" He asked, feeling her pain.

"Because he couldn't get it up," She mused. "Turns out he was banging someone else and the guilt was too much."

"Oh. Oh, wow…" He murmured softly.

"But look, you're doing okay Zac, really." She assured.

"Obviously I'm _not_…" He smiled self- depreciatively.

"You are. You just don't know it yet."

"That makes no sense…"

"Just keep being you and stop being _him _and you'll be just fine," She encouraged.

"What about you?" He asked as she re-ignited the engine. "Will you stop being _her_?" He asked of her alter-ego.

"Depends how this pans out…" She remarked, pulling back onto the road.

"#Don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think he'd understand#" Zac sang with perfect twang as Caleigh gave into the uncomfortable silence and turned to the radio for support.

"#And if you break my heart, my achey-breaky heart-"

"Zac!" Caleigh shouted.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Please stop singing!"

"Hey, you turned the thing on…" He argued.

"To cheer you up. Not to be sung to for an hour straight."

"Hey, what's wrong with my singing?" He pouted.

"Nothing," she sighed, closing her eyes and opening them again. "There's nothing wrong with it. You have a lovely voice."

He squinted at her in little flicks, distracting her. "What, Zac?"

"I don't like this new nice version of you." He grumbled.

"How do you know I wasn't being sarcastic?" She launched back, making him think for a moment.

"Because you didn't scowl at me when you said it," he replied confidently.

That did earn him a scowl.

"Besides, you told me you liked me and you can't take it back." He added immaturely.

"I have no idea why I said that…" She amazed herself. "It must have been that sickness fever, again."

"Why do you try and deny it?" He laughed. "We both know you said it."

"Well do you like me, too?" She wondered edgily.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied, folding his arms mockingly.

"You haven't decided-" She laughed as she repeated him.

"For all I know you have an axe in the trunk of this thing and I'm out for the count before I even see the Hollywood sign." He remarked.

"If I had an axe, I so would have used it before now," She squinted at him briefly.

"Hey, that hurts." He complained.

"Deal with it." She threw back.

"You see why I might not like you? It's comments like that…"

"You asked for it!" She cried indignantly.

"Little loveable me just sat here being cute and you say you would have killed me with an axe if you had half the chance…" He stuck his lower lip out.

"Little loveable you?" She questioned. "You told me you don't even like me! After all I did for you…" She raged.

"I never said I didn't like you. I said _I hadn't decided_," he corrected.

"It's as good as," she mumbled.

"Well perhaps _you _should work on being a better person while I try and be less egotistical'," he suggested.

"A better person?" She turned to him, swerving the car over for the second time in their journey today. "I see a naked guy on crutches- fake crutches at that!- struggling through the desert with no water, food, phone or money," she lifted her thumb to count her apparent niceties. "I give him a lift in my car- a STRANGER! - and I buy him food, drinks and clothes," another finger up. "I then pay for him to stay in a motel, give him money for more clothes and food and even let him share my bed- against my better judgement may I add- and then I offer him _another _lift in _my _car, all the way back to LA, where I will then pretend to be his fake girlfriend to help him end a loveless engagement he's too chicken to end himself!" She yelled.

Zac hit the release on his belt and quickly planted his lips on hers, wanting so badly to kiss the anger out of her. It earned him a slap across the cheek as she objected and pulled back.

"And what thanks do I get for it?" She hadn't finished. "I get kissed like I'm out on a Saturday night with some drunken guy who just decided to bruise my lips with his…" She huffed.

Zac smiled, releasing her belt too and leaning across to cup her cheek, tilting his head and letting his lips hover by hers for a second where her angry breaths expelled. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her again, but softly, like butterflies wings against the wind and suddenly she was tipping her head and asking for more with a soft whimper, her hand going to his arm to steady herself and only creating more desire to whirl in her belly.

"You are _so _sexy when you shout at me," He husked.

Her hazel eyes flicked over his face, fighting her urge to kiss him again as he pulled back and put his seatbelt back on, clicking it into place as if nothing had happened, all while Caleigh felt the burn between her thighs and the ache in her breasts as she pined for more. His kisses were _out of this world._ No wonder he was the love doctor, she mused.

He was still sitting, staring ahead, tapping his fingers on his thigh to some beat in his head, humming a little tune as he fought not to sing and she still just sat there, recovering from that earth-shattering kiss. She snapped herself out of it, twisting back to face forward, clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to concentrate.

She had forgotten how to drive she was sure of it as she sucked oxygen in and out of her lungs with rhythmic breaths, seemingly having forgotten how to breathe, too. She buzzed down her window to catch some air and swallowed as she slid her shades back on, hoping they would offer some barrier between her and the suddenly attractive male at her side.

_No more kissing_. She told herself. That also meant no more arguing and by turn, no more talking but it wasn't long before he spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Can I have the radio back on?" He asked, just like an annoying child.

"No." She snapped with unnecessary anger.

"Then will you talk to me, because I'm lonely?" He claimed.

"You can't possibly be lonely." She dismissed.

"Well, I am. You stopped speaking to me five miles ago." He pointed out.

"You kissed me five miles ago." She retorted, not afraid to broach the subject and get it out in the open.

"You looked too sexy not to kiss five miles ago," He grinned; sure he would win this game.

"Lets not go over that again," she arced.

"You brought it up- I only asked for the radio…"

"Fine!" She snapped, turning on the radio with force.

He immediately picked up the tune playing and began to sing again, causing her to grit her teeth.

"I thought we agreed no singing." She reminded him.

"No, no I don't think we agreed on that…" he remarked lightly. "I believe _you _agreed to no singing. I didn't participate."

"Arrrghhh!" She screamed, throwing herself back and forth in a fit of rage, shaking the steering column.

"Is there something wrong, Cal?" He enquired with a glib smile.

The engine puckered and the radio died, leaving the car to roll lifelessly to the side of the road, Caleigh's mouth wide open at the lack of power.

"What..?" She wondered.

"Oops." Zac smirked, receiving a death glare from his travelling partner.

"What do you mean, oops?" She asked.

"Out of fuel," he pointed to the fuel meter which read 'E' for empty.

"Fuck!" She cursed, throwing open her door and pacing the highway with her hands in her hair to dissipate her frustration.

"Hey, chill." He called. "I'm the one who should be screwing, not you_."_

"Some of us _do _have places to be, you know?" She questioned pointedly. "I'm not driving from Nevada to LA to get to a date on time."

"Well thank god for that because you're gonna be late…" He quipped.

"This is not a time for jokes…" She warned tensely.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's a great time…"

"Did you _know_?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey, you're the driver, lady. I'm just along for the ride." He held his hands up in surrender.

"No, you're just here to annoy me," she corrected with a wan smile, pacing back to the car to grab her mobile.

She leaned on the side of her car as she dialled and she gasped when it was ripped from her hand by Zac, who then terminated the outbound call.

"What are you doing?" She stood up straight to try and match his height, failing miserably.

He smirked, looked at the handset, looked out to the fields beyond and threw the device into the corn, leaning on the hood with one arm, forcing her to step back.

"Seeing where this crazy ride takes us _without _intervention." He smiled.

"Now you're freaking me out," she stated.

"No I'm not. At least not for that reason," he added knowingly.

She put her hands against his chest to stop him advancing any further. "You have no idea what you've just done." She accused.

He picked up a handful of her hair and gazed at it, looking back into her face. "You have beautiful hair Cal…what _is _your surname anyway?"

"Fisher," she supplied, and then swifted her knee up to catch him between the legs, leaving him rolling around on the tarmac while she scaled the barbed wire fence to retrieve her phone.

"Where the fuck are you?" She asked the handset, sighing with relief when it started ringing, alerting her to its position in the field.

By time she got to it the ringing had ceased and when she dialled out again, the robotic voice told her she had no credit left. _Damn! Damn Him and his stupid kisses and hot body!_ She cursed.

She climbed back through the scratchy corn, vaulting over the wire with ease as she headed back to the car, only then wincing as she realised some of the corn ears had sliced her legs and arms, leaving small, stinging cuts.

"You didn't have to do that," Zac accused with a hurt voice as she returned.

"You didnt leave me much choice…" She retorted with nothing near her usual venom, her eyes watering in pain.

"Hey, what happened, are you okay?" He worried at her pale face, quickly coming over to check her.

"They got me," she said of the corns, twisting her arms to show him, and then tipping her knee out to reveal the same damage on her thighs.

"Wait there, I have some alcohol wipes," he said, dashing back to the car to go through her bag and finding the box of medical supplies he'd bought, quickly unwrapping one of the antiseptic wipes and pausing as she inspected the damage with watery eyes.

"It hurts, okay?" She said defensively as he watched her.

"This is gonna sting a little more," he warned apologetically, cupping her upper arm as she held out one arm to be treated.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth as the ointment seeped into her cuts and the stinging grew and she felt her sobs increase, the shock and emotions of the last two days finally gathering weight enough to cause her tears.

"Hey, hey…" he soothed quickly, abandoning his cleaning task to hug her to him. "Shh, it's okay." He assured.

She leaned into his chest and let her tears soak into his vest, wiping her eyes and sniffling as he held her tight.

"I'm okay now," She said, and he released her, leaving her pining for his embrace again.

"Okay, where was I?" He glanced at her with concern, continuing his objective as they stood by the side of the road.

"Stupid corn…" She blamed as he finished her second arm and glanced to her legs.

"You can do your legs," he handed her the box of supplies.

"I can't reach the back…" She pointed out, causing him to press his lips into a line, snatching up another small square wipe to continue his aid.

He bent down, wiping over her shapely thighs with repetitive care, trying to ignore the urge his hands had to roll over her skin.

"Turn around?" He asked softly, smiling up at her as she frowned. "I may as well finish the job…"

She nodded and he cleaned each of her wounds with such tenderness, she wondered why he was ever so infuriating at all.

"Thank you." She swallowed.

"That's ok. How are you feeling?" He stooped to look into her face.

She shrugged. "I'm ok."

"Ok." He nodded back, then puzzled as she walked forward and put her arms around his waist, looking for comfort. He hugged her back easily, rubbing her back a little.

"Ok, I'm ok." She assured herself more than him as she broke away.

"Why don't you let me drive?" He suggested for the first time during their trip.

"I'm ok now," she insisted.

"You can relax and rest and not rub those cuts every time you shift gear…"

She paused and eyed him warily, thinking this would be giving up her ultimate control. But something in his blue eyes told her she could trust him. And somehow she _knew _she could. He'd been pretty dependable so far. So with that, she handed him the keys and went to sit in the passenger side, waiting for him to follow.

He squinted over at her and pursed his lips. "We still need gas."

**CHAPTER 5**

The walk was horrendous. Despite Zac's insistence he go alone to source gas for the car, Caleigh would not be left alone by herself. For a big, strong girl like her he was surprised at her vulnerability and it just opened another window of hers that he was dying to see inside of.

They walked side by side; or rather Caleigh dragged, slumped or just plain crept like a snail in the gladiator sandals she had chosen for her trip. She'd told him she hadn't expected to walk, after all she _was_ driving and he'd practically told her she should plan for every eventuality so she wouldn't complain of blisters from wearing such inappropriate footwear. That particular argument had lasted well into the first forty minutes of their walk and when she stopped with a stressed sigh a little while later, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do _not _tell me these shoes are not suitable for walking in," She warned.

"I wasn't going to," he assured. "Would you rather be barefoot?"

"No there's glass down here," she motioned. "It's nearly lunchtime and I'm starved. I thought we'd reach Texaco station by now."

"We did," he pointed ahead to the gas station a good few hundred feet away, shining in the distance.

"I can't walk anymore. I'll just lay here and die…" She dramatised.

He rolled his eyes and smiled patiently, tracking back toward her, bending down to put his arms under her thighs.

"What are you doing?" She touched his shoulder to stop him lifting her.

"Carrying you." He answered bemusedly.

"No way." She counteracted.

"Then how else do you expect to get to the gas station?" He wondered.

"Hitch hike?" She offered.

"There's no cars. It's a hundred degrees out. Any fool knows better than to drive out at midday." He smiled.

"I'm too heavy, you'll hurt your ankle." She said. "I'll walk."

Only when she took two steps she winced again and this time he didn't wait for her to agree, her just bent into her body and threw her over his shoulder, gripping her bottom in his hands.

"No you did not just-!" She gasped.

"Oh yes I did," he smirked.

"Put me down!"

"Nope." He bumped her along as he walked, earning small beatings on his back.

"Zac put me down right now or so help me god I will find an axe and exact my revenge."

"Fine!" He sighed, placing her feet back to the floor. "You gonna be a nice girl and hold my neck now?" He wondered mockingly.

She definitely wanted to try being carried now, he could tell from the wariness in her eyes. But she also didn't want to give in to him and it was clear she was having an inner battle with her conscience.

"Fine." She agreed shortly, linking her hands there and letting him lift her, bridal style. He jogged her a little until he was happy and then he set off, as easily as he did before.

"See now?" He smiled down at her. "This is better isn't it?"

"If I could beat your smug smile off your face right now…" She seethed.

"I have never met anyone as angry as you," he marvelled.

"I have never met anyone as infuriating as you!" she puffed. "You act like I _choose _to be this way."

"You mean there are some people who don't get your constant whining and complaining?" He enquired, knowing she couldn't do a damn thing while he carried her.

"I do not whine!" She whined.

"You're doing it right now," he informed.

"You're provoking me! I have never whined in my life. Until I met you." She added.

"I must be privy to your particular brand of affection," he decided.

"Affection?!" She blew raspberry as she spat the word out.

"Yep. Don't try and deny it now, we know what happens when you do that."

"Yeah, you kiss me…" She grumbled.

"I don't remember hearing you complain." He smarted.

"I wasn't able to talk with your tongue down my throat…"

"Really? You didn't enjoy it one little bit?" He goaded.

"I don't remember…" She feigned, then gasped as his arms quickly dropped, leaving her to land on her feet suddenly.

"Care if I remind you?" He offered, then grabbed her butt with one hand and her jaw with the other, kissing her with every ounce of raw sexual energy that dug underneath his skin and drove him damn-near crazy.

He felt her resist, he heard her familiar whimper of submission and he smiled as she melted into his hard body, clawing for more as she pressed close, breasts first, thighs next, tangling her fingers into his hair as she begged him to deepen the kiss which he did, venturing his tongue against hers.

HONK HONK.

Caleigh jumped in fright at the loud automobile horn which preceded a bunch of college guys to shout 'get a room' at them while they stood wrapped in each other's arms. She quickly disengaged herself and flicked him a look, her throbbing lips begging for more as she fought for calm over her raging body.

"Damn school kids…" Zac complained.

"Let's just go," she said simply, shutting off from him again.

He flicked his eyes between both of hers, seeing his answering desire in her hazel orbs but knowing also, she was fighting something. He decided not to push it and instead lifted her up again into his arms, knowing the strength there affected her because she closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder, feigning tiredness.

"Texaco station. Here we come."

Zac filled two cans while Caleigh roamed the shop in search for alternative footwear for the walk back. Finally she came out in a pair of plimsolls, a pack of band-aids in one hand and two soda bottles in the other as she clenched her jaw on facing him.

"Thank you for carrying me." She managed, offering him a coke.

His eyes smiled as he took the bottle, twisting the cap and letting the hiss of air out before he answered. "You're welcome."

"Everything aches," she grumbled of their long walk.

"Let's sit down for a moment …" he offered, walking them over to the tree trunk at the side of the forecourt and making sure she sat before he did.

"We're going to be late back," she pointed out.

"We already are," he shrugged.

"Don't you mind?"

"I'm avoiding the inevitable." He admitted.

"I know it's hard," she reached out and placed her hand over his, on his knee. "But it will get better."

He looked to her, smiling softly at her encouragement. "You're a great person to have around, Cal."

She blinked in embarrassment of his words. "Don't go mushy on me _now_…"

"Why not?" He budged her arm lightly. "Does it turn you on?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are the most-"

"Attractive?" He interjected.

"Sex-obsessed man I ever met." She finished with gritted teeth and glittering eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," He shook his head cutely.

"It's an annoying thing."

"Well, now don't get mad at me yet, we have another five miles with which to kill each other. Let's make the most of the peaceful moment." He encouraged, bringing her to stare at him accusingly.

"As if _I'm_ the one upsetting the peace," she muttered to herself, leaning down on her thighs.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk? We could ask for a ride…"

"I'm more than capable of walking, thank you." She replied haughtily.

"Of course you are," he agreed derisively.

"Are you going to throw it back at me that you carried me? Because I thought you were being a gentleman and I never would have accepted if I knew you'd use it against me at a later date…"

"Peace, remember?" He lifted his brows pointedly. "This is our chill-out zone."

"You keep saying things to make me mad," she argued.

"_Everything_ I say makes you mad." He acknowledged.

"Not everything," she lifted her brows and glanced at him.

"Do you want a hug?" His eyes shone. "You do, don't you? Come here, Cally-kins," He opened his arms wide and stretched them around her whole body, arms and all.

"I feel so much better," she remarked.

"You should. My hugs are gold."

"This isn't a hug, Zac. This is an attack."

He smiled affectionately at her and pulled back, his arms still wide so she could cuddle into his body if she wanted and she flicked him a look before doing just that, accepting his embrace with a blissful sigh.

"See now?" He husked.

"I guess your hugs are okay…" She feigned disinterest as she pulled away, eyeing his chest as she wished she could be back against it.

"That's my girl," he winked.

"We should head back." She ventured. "It'll be dark before long."

He nodded. "I'm just gonna get cleaned up," he said of his soiled hands, having wiped the cans clean for carrying.

"I'll pay for the gas and meet you back here." She promised.

By the time he got back from the rest room she had attracted the attention of another male, one for the attendants it would seem.

"Hey," Zac lifted his chin in greeting to the newcomer.

"Hello, sir. You must be this pretty little thing's husband?" His accent forced him to pronounce the 'a' in husband as an 'i'.

He choked on his saliva and darted a look to Caleigh who smiled innocently.

"Yep that's me!" He agreed jovially with over-the –top approval.

"Well, you are one lucky son of a gun. Couldn't miss this beauty standing here on my forecourt…" 'Jim' said, his name badge revealing his identity.

"Nope, well you couldnt miss her in a crowd of a million women," he nodded, and then realised Jim was waiting for him to finish his reasoning why. "…Because she's one in a million…" he added to the slow-following man.

"Oh! Ah, isn't love beautiful?" He guffawed. "You take care now," he told Caleigh.

"Thank you, Jim. You've been ever so kind." She dimpled as she smiled.

"Anything for you." He winked and then nodded at Zac as he went to pass. "Don't let that one go."

"I'll try not to, thanks Jim," he lifted his hand in a wave.

"Just what have you been up to?" He squinted one eye at Caleigh as Jim went out of ear-shot.

"Nothing," she denied, and then smiled felinely, flicking her lashes up to show her gleaming eyes. "Just got the gas for free, is all…"

"What? You what?!" He gasped as he grabbed the cans and followed her when she walked away.

"He felt bad that we broke down." She shrugged.

"Why would he feel bad?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because we're on our way to our honeymoon, Zaccy-poo, don't you know anything?"

"He believed you?" Zac scoffed, ignoring her nickname for him. "Just where is our honeymoon taking place?"

"Nevada." She announced. "In the desert under the stars where we can…" She smiled mischievously. "I let him work out the rest."

"I. Cannot. Believe. You." He shook his head in wonder.

"Oh come on! Gas companies rinse us dry, so what if they gave us forty dollars worth?" She shrugged.

"You really told him we'd be…under the stars?" He checked again.

She giggled at his innocent look. "Sure, you like that?" She asked sexily, her voice deep.

He looked to her and wondered how she managed to read his mind. "It sounds perfect."

Caleigh had nothing to choke on, but choke she did at his revelation. She stopped and sucked in breaths as her eyes watered.

"Hey, you okay?" He dropped his cans and rubbed her back until she got control.

"Fine." She confirmed, venturing a look up to him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm just surprised; you didn't seem the type of guy who would…." She struggled for the words.

"Who would what?" He asked patiently.

"Like outdoor sex." She folded her arms. "There, I said it."

"Under the stars? With someone you _love_? With nothing more than the howls of the coyotes and the shrieks of the hawks to surround you?" He sighed as his mind drifted and he imagined being there, with Caleigh, making tender love to her under those very stars with those very sounds echoing under the noises from her throat, and his.

"…HELLO? Earth to Zac…" Caleigh was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you a snuggler or a flip over and sleep kind of guy?" She repeated, feeling awkward at having to say it a second time.

"Flip over and sleep?" He denounced disgustedly. "What kind of guys do you date?"

"Ones who flip over and sleep," she clarified, though she knew she had never actually experienced either scenario because she had never actually had sex with anyone, but he didn't need to know that.

"I snuggle." He confirmed with the softest, huskiest voice she had heard, one that laced into her belly and left her breathless.

"How about Pam? Is she a snuggler?" She brought him back to earth with a thud.

He sighed. "No. She…I don't know how to describe it." He tipped his head.

"Flips over and sleeps?" She mused.

He frowned as he realised that was _exactly _what Pam did after she was satisfied. And Caleigh was educating him once more in the signs their love was not real. Surely snuggling came with real love?

"Yeah. Yeah, she does." He blew a breath through his nose. "How's that for intimacy?"

"You know what, the more I hear about you and this Pam, the more I wonder how you actually managed to get engaged in the first place." Caleigh rolled her eyes.

"It kind of…happened." He dismissed, but she wasn't willing to accept that.

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked tiredly, knowing they had another good mile and a half to go.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Well if…will it change your mind about helping me out?" He wondered.

"Oh no, that's business. I never let emotions change my business commitments."

"Well, it might…" He warned.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" She worried.

He lifted a brow and pressed one side of his mouth in. "I asked her when she was in hospital with septicaemia because she thought she was going to die and her dying wish was that we got married." He sighed.

"Wow," she smirked. "That's pretty bad."

"I know."

"But things change," Caleigh shrugged. "And you've known for a while things aren't right."

"I have," he nodded.

"And now you want to change that."

"I do."

Caleigh looked to her feet and then back up, across at her travelling partner.

"Then don't feel bad." She announced.

"That's easy for you to say..."

"Zac, just because the public see you as some kind of moral hero doesn't mean you should stay in a relationship that makes you unhappy because you're afraid of the fall-out." She reasoned, leaning over and taking a can from him and exchanging it with his coke so he could have a drink. "You have to be happy in here…" She pointed to her heart. "Nothing else matters."

He looked at her through new eyes and was awed at her insight. As he continued to stare at her in dumbfounded shock, she blushed under his gaze and twitched.

"What?"

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He asked.

"I beg to differ…" She rejected his compliment.

"Well don't." he insisted. "You're a great friend."

_Friend_. The word goaded her as her mind flashed up images of the two of them kissing from both times before. God, but she had almost wrapped her thighs around his waist and begged him to take her on the roadside the last time they kissed like teenagers on hormones. Until those college kids had reminded her she had no business kissing a nearly-married man. _Damn, _but why did she have to go and fall for a married man again? And what was all this falling business? She'd known him 48 hours and that was just ridiculous speak. Clearly the gas fumes were getting to her head; she giggled to herself, near-on hysterically.

"Something funny?" He enquired beside her.

"Your hair." She deadpanned, flicking her gaze up to the attractively messy shag.

"Oh, we're back to that huh?" He mused with a smile.

"Back to what?" She smiled widely.

"Insulting me for the fun of it." He replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say it was fun…" She carried on the joke

"Then what?" He raised his head, his blue eyes squinting at her.

She shrugged. "It's a natural urge."

He nodded. "I see."

"You seem resigned." She observed.

"Well, should I be anything else?"

"You could at least tell me I'm belittling your manhood or something," she quipped.

"My manhood?" He arched a brow.

"Your masculinity," She corrected quickly.

"I'd like you to belittle my manhood more," he decided gleefully at her gaff.

"Well that's an invitation for trouble." She warned.

"Fine belittle my masculinity then," he invited. "I'm glad I could be of service for your amusement."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "You're pulling the sympathy card again."

"It's all I have."

"You have biting retorts, too. I've heard them."

"I'm tired," he closed one eye as if to prove his claim. "Beat me while I'm down."

"What if I don't beat you?" She asked.

"Then how the hell will we make it back without losing our sanity?"

"By talking," she shrugged.

"Talking? I think talking is over-rated."

"Zac, really. You're inability to talk is what got you here. Right now you could be married and not-snuggling with your fiancée."

"My talking is what got me in this mess." He decided. "I never even considered not marrying her until you came along."

"What did I do?!" She whined in that way that had him grinning from ear to ear. He'd riled her up again.

"You were all beautiful and…" He paused. "Annoying."

"Right," she tilted her head, her tone sarcastic, her lip curled derisively. "Me being annoying is cause for your marriage break-up."

"I'm not married."

"Engagement break up, then," she altered.

"I think it plays a part…" He agreed.

"Right, so if I wasn't annoying then…" She prompted, circling her head as she waited for the answer.

"Then I wouldn't have found you sexy as hell." He answered honestly.

She stopped her walk and gaped at him. "Don't blame me for your perverted thoughts! You were still engaged before I came along…"

"Not happily."

"Whose fault is that?!"

"Mine." He accepted. "But I might have got married anyway."

"If only I wasn't a total temptation into bachelor-hood," she said in a low, sarcy voice.

"If only," he mused.

"I cannot believe you are drawing me into your web of deceit." She started walking again, ignoring the itch under her skin from him saying she was sexy as hell.

"You offered."

"Only because I _genuinely _thought you needed help."

"I do!" He insisted. "You are the Queen of Deceit," he complimented.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted…"

"Don't be," he begged. "I'm just saying, you've done this before. You're well rehearsed."

"What's going to happen when you call it off, Zac?" She asked seriously.

"She'll be upset for a while, she'll fall into the arms of the next celebrity and we'll all go back to our peaceful lives." He hoped.

"Your life is not peaceful." She guessed of his celebrity.

"It will be." He nodded, a back up plan in his mind.

"Fine. So what do you do if she goes schizo and sells every sordid detail of your life to the papers?"

He smiled tightly. "Then I risk being belittled in every way- manhood and masculinity."

"I guess I ought to stop then. In case you have that coming." She considered.

"Oh, please don't. I was just beginning to enjoy it."

"You know, you can be very sarcastic when you want to be?" She accused.

"Coming from the master of acid." He batted back.

"You have funny hair. I can't take you seriously."

He dropped his can and his bottle, running his fingers into his hair to tidy it, only serving to disarrange it further. "There, does that please you?"

She screwed up her face and placed her items down, stepping up and sinking her fingers into the soft strands of brown, taking control of his mop with her own hands and enjoying the feel of his sleek-if messy- locks.

Finally her eyes met his and she smiled with true affection, revealing her rare dimple.

"You look semi- attractive now." She allowed, so close to him he could smell the fruity whiff of the Starburst she had been consuming.

"See, I missed this." He approved of her hidden insult.

"What being laughed at?"

"Being insulted. It's my favourite thing about you."

"Reverse psychology wont work on me," she warned, pursing her lips before she turned back to her can.

"Dash and darn it, you uncovered my plan," he smarted.

She shook her head. "It doesn't suit you."

"My hair?"

"Sarcasm," she corrected with a lip press.

"Well, constant hate doesn't suit you and yet you seem to hold it for me."

"I don't hate you!" She denied. "I seem to remember you were the one who couldn't decide if you even _liked _me."

"Are you still going on about that?" He remarked.

"Yep. And I'll keep going on until you just give in and admit that you think I'm awesome." She posed.

"Of course you're awesome," he agreed, gaining her surprised smile of trust. "But that doesn't mean I have to _like _you." He finished, making her scowl again.

"Well then I refuse to be nice." She held her chin high.

"How's the blisters?" He checked as he noticed her begin to limp.

"Hurt like fuck," she confirmed.

"Well, then, why didn't you say something?" He sighed.

"Because they hurt like fuck since about a mile into the journey _to _the station, not much is gonna change if I tell you."

"Give me the can." He demanded.

"Nope." She refused stubbornly.

"Cal…"

"Don't 'Cal' me," she warned feistily.

"Give. Me. The. Can."

"N. O." She replied.

"Do you want me to tackle you to the ground?" He asked, and Caleigh considered that yes, actually, she would quite like him to do that but he began talking again so she refrained from admitting as much. "Because I will."

"Fine!" She flung the can down and dropped into a cross legged sitting position at the edge of the road, arms folded in protest.

"Are you having a tantrum?" He wondered with a twitching smile.

"No!" She denied sharply.

"You are!" He laughed from his belly. "You're having a tantrum!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You are too!" He chuckled, then smiled affectionately at her back and went to sit beside her. He leaned to one side to press into her and tip her sideways.

"Go away."

"We're nearly there. I promise you, when we get home; I'll massage your feet and treat you to whatever Ben&Jerry's ice cream flavour you want." He vouched.

"Do you have Chunky Monkey?" She flicked a look sideways.

"I'll get some." He promised.

"I can't walk anymore." She leaned forward and rested her elbows to her knees, cupping her chin in her hands as she fought for energy.

He put his hand into her hair to rub her back and found himself stroking her hair down, much like she did for him in the car when he had his moment of upset.

"That's kind of nice," she admitted, closing her eyes and leaning into his shoulder.

He smiled and cupped her arm, encompassing her shoulders as he did so, brushing his lips against her hair. "We have the stars." He said.

"I am _not _making love with you here." She quickly snapped back into sarcastic mode, making him wish they'd had just one more moment of tenderness.

"That's not what I meant," he assured, surprised she didn't move despite her words of warning.

"Then what?"

"I meant, we have something to guide us. We have something beautiful to look at- we have a clear sky and we have each other."

"That's not a positive thing." She denounced.

"Isn't it?" He challenged. "I consider it a blessing."

"You're just a scaredy cat." She admonished.

"I'm just appreciating what got put in my way," he adjusted.

"So I'm in the way now?"

"Woman!" He cast a sigh out, putting his hands behind him to lean on and ending his hug.

She ventured a look to him. "You want me to tell you how I feel when I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow. What if you get back to LA and decide your loveless marriage is what you want after all?"

It was the first time she had really opened up to him and he acknowledged her trust.

"Then please save me," he begged. "Because we both know that's _not _what I want."

"What do you want?" She asked on a whisper.

He leaned forward and brushed her hair back that lay between them, his lips close to her ear. "I want to make love with you under the stars."

**CHAPTER 6**

"Caleigh!" He shouted, running after her as she stormed off with one can of their dual load of gas.

"I can't believe you said that!" She shouted back, so turned on by his suggestion that it manifested itself in anger with no other means to escape.

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" He puffed as he struggled to keep up.

"No it's not ok!" She fumed, sagging in relief as she spotted the car and made a dash for it, quickly filling the tank more than ready to get out of there.

"Please, don't leave me now." He begged.

"Don't you dare try and guilt trip me! I was nothing but good to you." She reminded him.

"Hey, all I did was tell you I think you're attractive," he defended.

She stared at him in silent fury. "And that you want to have sex!"

"Why is sex such an issue for you? Every time I mention it you act like I'm saying something wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she quickly denied.

"Yeah you do. You roll your eyes, you throw an insult, and you tell me to stop talking about it…"

"Because you said yourself it was all about sex for you." She accused.

"No, that's not it," he shook his head. "There's something else."

"Because I haven't had it, ok?" She blasted into his face. "I'm a freaking virgin and I don't know what to say because I never _did _it with anybody before!"

She took a deep sighing breath as he gaped at her and she folded her arms sulkily. "Happy now?"

"You never had sex before?" He repeated and she shook her head. "All those dates…"

"I _told _you, I don't do that." She swallowed.

"I know…" He felt something tug deep inside at her admission and he fought to ignore it. "Do you know how beautiful that is?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, real attractive," she rolled her eyes.

"Well _I_ think so." He affirmed, wanting to change the subject before he kissed her again and landed himself in all kinds of trouble.

"Can we just go, please?" She begged.

He nodded and got into the drivers side, letting her rest in the passenger seat.

"It took us_ hours_ to get gas." She mused.

"Are you tired? Shall we find a motel?"

"You have to get home," She smiled weakly. "I can sleep here."

"I don't think I can drive all night." He admitted.

"Pam will kill you." She warned.

"I'm dead already." He admitted.

Back on the road, things were stony. Caleigh sat with her arms folded for the first ten minutes and then shifted to relieve the pain in her blistered feet by taking off her shoes and wiggling her toes around.

"How are your feet doing?" Zac asked, glad to be driving and have something to occupy his mind other than the distracting female by his side.

"Why are you being nice?" She sliced back suspiciously.

He flicked a look to her and shook his head. "I thought we were getting over that."

"Getting over what? Your ability to annoy me?"

"Hey, I was being nice because that's just me, okay? I don't have any hidden agenda or motivation…I was just asking." He sighed.

She felt bad for snapping at him again but her revelation about her non-existent experience had made her feel so extremely vulnerable and she didn't know how else to cope with it. Did he still want to make love under the stars, she wondered? Or had he changed his mind?

"They throb." She answered him, looking to him with wide eyes. "It sucks pretty bad."

"Not as badly as nearly being home." He counter-acted.

"Are you dreading it?" She asked.

"Kinda. I have all these scenarios in my head of how it could pan out only I don't know which one to expect so I can't even prepare myself…"

"Sometimes you just have to wing it," she advised expertly.

"Have you ever 'winged it'?" He smiled across.

"I guess," she shrugged. "Look at what happened with this," she gestured to the pair of them in her car.

"Oh, of course," he nodded with a smile. "You followed your instincts."

"Well I actually ignored my instincts or you wouldn't be in this car…" She commented.

"My lucky day." He recognised.

"You should remember that next time." She nodded.

"Next time what?"

"Next time you decide to anger me." She explained.

"Me?" He lifted his brows and laughed heartily. "Honey, you're temper is like torch paper- up in flames in two seconds flat."

"Just remember I'm letting you drive, Bobo. I could change my mind and throw you out."

"God forbid I should anger you again," he remarked.

"Indeed."

"You know you _could _be nicer," he reminded her.

"You wish."

"I do."

"Tough tooties."

"Tough _what?_" He laughed.

"Tooties. Want me to get violent?" She warned.

"I ache for the day…"

"You'll ache alright…"

"For someone who talks a lot about hurting me, you don't seem to carry out your threats all that much," he mused.

"You distract me, it's positively outrageous the lengths you go to avoid being beaten."

"I distract you how?" He squinted his eyes, knowing she was attracted to him and fighting it all the way.

"You know how."

"Remind me."

"I don't wish to inflate your ego any further." She smiled wanly.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Finally, something we agree on," she muttered.

"Why can't you just admit you think I'm irresistible?" He asked.

"Because I would be lying."

"Right, so when you kissed me…"

"I think you'll find _you _kissed _me_."

"Need I remind you, you didn't push me away either time?" He enquired.

"I told you, I have fever."

"It comes and goes this brain-washing fever thing, huh?" He smiled knowingly.

"It's a terrible sickness and you shouldn't make fun."

"I can have a look down your throat if you like? I _am _a doctor." He offered.

"Choking me with your tongue does not constitute a throat inspection," She scowled.

"I have far more control than you give me credit for."

_Don't we know it?_ Caleigh sighed.

"We should agree to disagree. This argument will never end." She warned.

"Not until you admit you like kissing me." He agreed.

"Never." She folded her arms.

"You do know, the more you deny it, the more I want to kiss you again?" He asked.

"Just try it." She pressed her lips in.

"You asked for it…" He swerved across the road and leaned over in his seat to kiss her mouth, quickly and passionately in the seconds it took him to do so.

She sat and stared at him, unable to argue or fight or say anything else before he pulled back out onto the highway and she almost wondered if it had actually happened. The pleasant throb in her lips told her it had and he was grinning to himself so smugly she knew she absolutely had not imagined it.

"Is that all you got?" She finally smirked.

"I thought you were sleeping?" He asked tersely back, annoyed at himself for starting something he couldn't very well finish inside such a small vehicle.

"Nope."

He flashed her a look that told her not to mess with him and she knew then that she affected him as much as he did her. _Way to go, Cal. The Sex Doctor is in the palm of your hand, now what you gonna do about it?_

"We got two rooms," the man at the front desk informed Caleigh and she looked over her shoulder to check where Zac was, seeing him sitting on the hood of her Sedan, staring into space.

"We'll have a twin." She requested.

"Only got doubles." The man said back.

"Fine ok, one double." She confirmed, paying him.

"They only had a double again," she told Zac, not knowing why she wanted to share a bed with him again but not denying herself the pleasure.

"Are you ok with that?" He checked.

She nodded and grabbed her bag of short supplies, heading out to the room and rushing through her routine to quickly jump in bed and waiting for Zac to follow.

"I am in such a mess." He sighed as he shadowed her.

"It won't always be that way." She commented knowingly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He interjected.

"Zac?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any pets?"

Her question was so random and illogical that he could help his short burst of laughter.

"What?!"

"Well, do you?"

"A cat and two dogs back home with mom and dad." He answered.

"Do you think we'll keep in touch, when all of this is over?" She wondered next.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do." She confirmed.

"Then why would you want to see me again?" he puzzled.

"Because I don't really hate you." She replied. "I'm just saying that because it's more fun."

"Mmm, if you say so."

"Well you still didn't decide if you liked me," she added.

"I _think _I do, I just have a little test I need to do to tell for sure."

Caleigh flipped over in the bed and squinted at him. "What test?"

He looked into her eyes and kept an even breathing pattern. "I would just have to kiss you and that would help me decide."

"You kissed me already." She challenged.

"I need to do it again. To get an accurate result."

She nodded and tilted her face, closing her eyes. She was surprised when he told her to open them, but she was glad she did because the gleam of mischievity in his only added to the tingle across her skin and the ache in her belly as his lips took hers in that gentle, gentle way he kissed.

Her hands went to his face, her body pressed forward and he controlled the union with slow, enticing strokes of his lips, pulling back before his body demanded more.

"I'm just processing the results," he told her, flicking his eyes over her face and drinking in her sleepy-desired look.

"I'm nervous…" She played along.

"The results are in." He confirmed.

"And?"

"And…I like you Caleigh Fisher. I like you a lot."

**CHAPTER 7**

There was some kind of bittersweet ache in Caleigh's chest as they packed up to leave for the final part of their journey, their night in bed together spent cuddling, spooning and talking sometimes.

It was as though the thought of only having mere hours left to communicate meant they wanted to spend every free minute doing so. Only this morning, all was quiet. That was, until Zac's singing in the shower started a tremor across the state.

"#I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh! I'm walking on sunshine oh oh! Its time to feel _good…_Alright now…#"

She smiled as he belt it out, knowing that was just one thing she would miss about him when this whole thing was over. He never really had answered her question about if they'd stay in touch and their frequent kisses weren't enough to convince her.

_No more kissing_. She told herself again, wishing she could stick to it.

"Guess who?" Two wet hands went over her eyes and Caleigh jumped.

"Ooh let me think…"

"Go on, try and guess," he encouraged and all she could think about was that the rest of his perfectly muscled body would be dripping wet like his hands.

"Could it be Zaccy-poo?" She wondered.

"Now why did you have to call me that?" He let go, padding dejectedly to the bed.

"Aw is diddums upset at his nickname?" She babied, smiling as he flicked her a scathing look.

"Don't think I don't have revenge planned," he warned.

"As if!" She scoffed.

"I know your weakness." He smiled proudly.

"Sure you do." She nodded mockingly.

"You don't believe me? Call me Zaccy-poo one more time and I'll prove it."

"Zaccy-poo, Zaccy-poo, Zaccy-poo…" She giggled, rushing over and ruffling his hair. He took his moment and dug his fingers into her side, launching a tickle attack. He watched as she melted into giggles, her face one of shocked resignation.

"No! Zac!" She gasped for breath.

"And you thought I was bluffing," He brought her onto the bed and watched her wriggle with glee.

"I can't breathe, it hurts!" She begged.

"You have to promise not to call me that," he bargained.

"Never!" She sat up and slid off the mattress, making a run for it, caught by his strong arms which quickly encased her and wrestled her back onto the bed where he crawled with her, pinning her down with a satisfied smirk.

"Promise."

"No."

"Promise." He demanded again.

"No."

He dipped his head and kissed her strong and hard, pulling back up and seeing the desire swirl in her pupils.

"Resistance is futile."

"It's all I have," she argued.

"You have plenty of ammunition." He remarked.

"Can I call you Zaccy?" She compromised.

"Do you have to?" He complained.

"Then what?" She wondered.

"How about my name, Zac?" he suggested.

"How about stud muffin, seeing as you are one and all…"

"Wait, you never say nice things," he smiled confusedly.

"I'm a changed woman. Its all because of you…Zaccy-poo," she giggled at her last words, screaming in laughter as she flipped onto her belly and tried in vain to escape his tickling fingers but she didn't make it, he dragged her back and hovered his lips before hers.

"Do you surrender?" He husked, holding her wrists lightly where she flopped her hands about, smiling into his face.

"What do you think?"

"Then you know the consequences," he checked.

"I do," she nodded.

"I gave you fair warning."

"I believe you did."

"Then it has to be done…" He sighed, letting go of her wrist to cup her face and kiss her, letting his tongue delve in deep and touch with hers.

Her hands flew to his arms but not to push away or steady herself, but just to feel, to give in to the masculinity he radiated and to submit to his striking kisses. She couldn't help the tiny moan of pleasure that bubbled up as his hands brushed down her body and cupped her waist.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped, breaking their moment.

"Well you wouldn't give yourself up…" he argued, still playing the game.

"No! Zac, no." She breathed deeply to clear her head, waiting for him to shift and he did, taking her no for what it was and assuring her he wouldn't push things.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to speak first.

"We should go."

"I don't want to." He replied almost in the same heartbeat.

"Well, lets get it over with," She slid off the bed and trekked over to him, pulling him off the bed.

"You sound so confident." He envied.

"There's no alternative." She stated.

"There is. No-one would find us." He beseeched nervously.

"You are such a big baby. For someone who is an expert in relationships, you don't half make a mess of your own…"

"Well, that was mean," he blinked sulkily but moved toward the door.

"Sometimes you gotta hear it, bucko." She gently pushed him out of the door.

"Here…" Zac held aloft half of his croissant toward Caleigh who eyed it with suspicion.

"Are you trying to sweeten me up?"

"No, you're sweet enough already," he smiled widely, his words definitely having a false ring about them, she mused.

She took the food and met his eyes again. "Thank you."

"Are you really that mad we stopped for breakfast?" He asked.

"Some of us have homes to go to," She remarked.

"And I just got used to your smile in the mornings," he dead-panned of her scowl.

"Are you always so rude? I struggle to comprehend how Pam ever managed to put up with you…"

He arched a brow and reminded her of his prowess in bed that kept his relationship alive with his sex-hungry fiancée. "Some people think I'm a nice guy," he said.

"Poor, misguided them." She folded her arms and then pursed her lips as he lifted a strawberry from his plate, the breakfast buffet at the roadside café offering several food stuffs that he seemed to have picked up one of each.

"You want this?" He gestured it toward her, seeing her interested look and her following pretence not to be interested.

"Aren't you going to have it?"

"Not if you want it." He offered it over.

She licked her lips. "Thank you."

He watched as she bit into the fruit, his eyes gleaming as he imagined kissing her sweet mouth afterwards, his thoughts jolting him in his seat.

"What's wrong with you? Ants in your pants?"

"More like a secret weapon," he glibbed and she ovalled her mouth.

"You are _so-_"

"Irresistable? We've been through this a million times." He shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say." She huffed.

"Melon?" He offered, knowing she was secretly starving but too proud to tell him.

"If you're sure…" She took the fruit and he grinned, leaving the table to fill another bowl with sweet items that he knew she would like.

"Here, have some more."

"You do know _I'm _paying?" She enquired.

"Then knock yourself out, kid," he winked.

"I'd rather knock you out…"

"Really? I hadn't sensed that at all…"

"We're not going to get back at all unless you stop talking and start eating," she pointed out.

"You're the one talking…"

"Shut up."

"Am I supposed to ignore you? Because that's just rude and I already get told how rude I am…"

"Zac!" She hissed.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't." She glared at him, and then frowned, finally getting out of her seat to pace up and down the café before sitting down again.

"What was that?!" He laughed, noticing some other patrons had admired the beautiful woman at his table.

"Letting off steam." She announced.

"I know a much better way," his warm voice slid down her belly and into her intimacy.

"That's the problem." She remarked.

He stared at her, wondering if her mysterious words meant what he thought they meant. He slid out of his side of the booth and stood beside her.

"What?" She looked up in agitation.

"You didn't really expect me not to kiss you, right?"

"I would hope you could control that particular urge…" She replied, bumped over as he sat down beside her anyway.

"I can't control anything where you're concerned," he husked, cupping her face.

She flicked her eyes between his and did exactly what she had wanted to do when she got up to stomp around. She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, the flavours of their breakfast adding a sweet tang to their union.

"You can go away now." She said coolly and he laughed. He _actually _laughed at her, she mused. His smile goaded her even more, bringing a hot ache to her body.

"I'm not done," he said and brought her face back round, tempting her into another longer, more sensuous kiss that left them both breathless.

"Are you done _now_?" She murmured, swallowing.

"I think so," he stood and returned to his seat, laying out his napkin against his thighs once more and shoving a pancake into his mouth while she watched on, incredulous.

"What?" He asked.

She pressed her lips together. "Nothing."

"Did you want another kiss?" He teased with an amused squint.

"No."

"You did, didn't you? First the hugging now the kissing, you are so demanding," He accused.

"Wait, _I'm _demanding? If I remember rightly I didn't even _ask _to be kissed and yet you came over here and _forced _yourself on me."

"Forced myself?" His brow lifted in doubt. "That's hardly true now is it?"

"Yes it is." She insisted.

"So you didn't want that kiss at all?"

"Nope."

"And you weren't stomping up and down because you're sexually frustrated?"

"Don't psycho-analyse me, guru doctor." She squinted. "And don't confuse frustration with anything of a _sexual _kind. That part is in your head only."

"Sure, right, uh-huh," he nodded.

She watched as he loaded his next croissant with butter and jam. "I won't miss you," she decided.

"Yeah, you will," he took a bite of his food with a knowing grin.

"Fine, then I won't miss your arrogant ass-ness." She altered.

"I have an arrogant ass now?" He tried to hold down his smile.

"You know what I mean…"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't believe I do."

"Then you must be dumb." She decided. "I'm not going to explain it to you."

"Oh darn it," he mocked. "Me and my arrogant ass will never know what you mean."

"I thought I told you to shut up." She retorted.

"You keep talking to me."

"I won't anymore." She promised.

"Really? You can keep your mouth shut for that long?"

She almost replied but bit her tongue until it hurt her jaw clenching as she refrained from giving into his barb.

_This was going to be a long_ _drive home, _she mused.

**CHAPTER 8**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no, Zac."

"Please can I have the radio on?" He begged, reaching for the on/off button, receiving a swipe to his hand.

"No!"

"It would be our last sing-a-long together," he pitched.

"It would be your last song ever, because if I hear you singing one more time I will surely go insane." She announced.

"Fine." He adopted his best sulk pose.

"We're less than half an hour away." She informed him as they reached the California state sign.

"Oh joy."

"Well I guess this is it." She said.

"Please, just one song?" he asked again.

She made a sound of protest but pressed the button all the same, giving into his request. Billy Joel belted out uptown girl and Zac sang along, adding in electric guitar and drum effects to boot.

"You really are adorable. Or strange. I cant work out which." She mused.

"Adorable of course." He smiled.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Why ever not?"

"You know how Gizmo starts off as this cute, fluffy singing creature that you just want to adopt?"

"Yeah..." he hedged, wondering where she was going with this.

"And then he has this thing where he turns into some mean, destructive annoying little monster?"

"Well, I guess…"

"You remind me of that." She summarised.

"I remind you of a gremlin?" He derided.

She shrugged. "Sometimes the fluffy one. Mostly the obnoxious one."

"My life is complete." He said drily.

"You insisted on singing. I did try and stop you. See what happens when you sing?"

"You know what I think?" He asked.

"No but you're going to tell me anyway," she flashed a smart smile at him.

"I think you secretly _love _my singing which is why you pretend you don't. And then you cover up your complete smittenness by comparing me to a gremlin." He decided.

"It's a good theory," she turned her lips upside down. "Wishful thinking, but a good shot all the same."

"I've been in this car with you for too long. I feel smothered."

"Smothered by what?"

"Smothered by hate," he dramatised.

"Oh, please…"

"Its true, all I had from day one is abuse, abuse, abuse."

"I gave you kisses." She argued.

"And very nice they were, too."

"Well then, stop complaining about a little teasing."

"I could use more of those kisses to mend my broken ego." He pitched.

"Sorry bank is closed."

"Damn, I'm always too late." He sighed.

"Where am I going?" She asked of his address and he gave it.

"Can't you have an accident on the freeway?" He begged.

"How would that help?"

"I'd need hospital, it would delay me for at least a day…"

"Time to face the music, Zaccy. You're a big boy now,"

"Somehow when you say big boy, my mind goes blank." He remarked.

"Don't even," she warned.

"You're the one who told me my penis was a weapon the first time we met," he argued.

"Well maybe it should be," she scoffed.

"How will I know?" He twinkled.

"Do you use it to cause destruction and chaos?"

He tipped his head and turned down his mouth, signalling 'not so much.'

"Then you're safe for now. But if you go running around shooting it off everywhere then Houston, we have a problem," she role-played to perfect effect, making him chuckle.

"You are truly something special," he realised.

"Special good or special strange?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Don't tell me, there's another kissing test?"

"Would you take it?"

"Not on your life."

"Then no," he decided. "There's no test."

"I think we're here," Caleigh pulled up at the gates of his complex while he spoke to the security man to let them in. When he jumped back into the car, the gates opened slowly, allowing them to crawl through.

"I hope you don't mind mess." He fidgeted nervously as she parked in his designated bay.

"Oh you're not one of _those _guys," she complained, going inside with him.

"One of what guys?" He gestured her though his front door.

"One of those guys who's really messy meaning you're passionate and creative and giving in bed." She summarised, distracted by the grace and style of his apartment as she wandered around.

"Guilty as charged," he smiled, and then acknowledged her look. "Kidding!"

"Can I see the pool?"

"Sure," he grabbed a control and pointed it toward the patio, opening it automatically, watching her slip outside while he furiously looked for some cash to pay her back and fund their little scheme.

"What's the price?" He asked of their plan to dupe Pam into thinking they were together.

"I'll do it for free." She insisted.

"We agreed a price." He replied.

"Well business is business but I'm involved now, so I can barely charge you."

"You might not feel like that if Pam gets nasty." He warned.

"Do you want to see me after this is over?" She arched a brow.

"Do you want to see me?" He answered back.

"See this is your fundamental problem, Zac. You never commit. You never show a girl how you _really _feel."

"Okay fine. Yes, I want to see you when this is done."

"Then there's no price."

There _was _a price, there was always a price. It might not be monetary or visible, but there was always some kind of pennant for involving oneself in other people's affairs of the heart and Caleigh knew she was usually the one to pay it.

She was the scapegoat- the easy target if you will- who undertook to carry the weight of the blame in these break ups. She was the marriage-wrecker. The harlot woman.

And she kinda liked it.

"So you know what to say?" She checked, grabbing her keys as he came out of his room, changed and ready to go, the sight of which paused her.

His hair was groomed a little, he was wearing a pale blue shirt that brought out his eyes and his jeans and converse suited him.

"You look different with clothes on," she commented, covering her real attraction for the blue-eyed hunk before her.

"Good different or bad different?"

She shrugged "Just different."

"I can take them off again if you'd like…" It didn't take long for his suggestive smile to appear.

"Maybe later. Right now I have to get home and find a hot dress." She rejected his offer.

"Maybe later?" He smiled widely, not missing her dismissive words.

"That was a joke-" She said as he quickly approached and she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Fine, get my hopes up and knock me down why don't you?" He sulked.

"You're engaged, Zac." She reminded him.

"Not for much longer."

Her place was not a modest apartment like his. It was a proud town house with two floors and lots of space. As she ran up to shower and change he allowed himself a self-guided tour of the lower half, appreciating her simple- if feminine- decorating.

He chose to plop into the inviting wine-red sofa and lay his head back, his arm across the top as he sighed out and thought about what he had to do. Three days ago he'd been heading into a marriage he didn't truly want to be in and now he was about to tell his fiancée he didn't love her anymore. And not only that, but tell her he was in love with someone else.

His brow creased as guilt prickled his skin at using Caleigh for his cowardly address. She wasn't even going to charge him for it, he mused. He was no longer a business proposition to her, but a personal one. He swallowed, thinking he couldn't actually go through with it.

"Are you asleep?" She wondered and he popped his eyes open, his mouth ovalling at her new appearance. She had on possibly the sexiest black dress he'd seen a woman wear- all clingy and fitting and…_damn his libido_; he cursed as he sucked in a breath.

"You wear that on dates?" His mouth was dry and his voice went husky because of it.

"It's nice isn't it?" She smiled knowingly.

"So is the woman in it," He vouched.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's not start that again."

"I don't think you ever let me _finish_." He remarked, standing.

"Well I don't like compliments. Especially from you." She threw over her shoulder as she stalked to the door and he watched the play of muscles in her legs, appreciating her beauty.

"Why not me?" He protested in their familiar duel.

"You're…_you_," she shrugged.

"That clears it up nicely, thank you." He ran a hand into his hair, belying his nerves.

"Almost over, Romeo." Her hazel eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Why do I think you're gonna cut and leave me out to dry?" He squinted.

"I might yet." She dead-panned. "Don't count your chickens."

"I don't have chickens."

"Don't count your condoms, then." She replied glibly.

"Oh, you are too funny," he derided.

"Zac. It's time." She stated, her hand on the door latch ready to leave.

He swallowed heavily and followed her out to her car, directing her to Pam's. When she pulled up down the street a way, he twisted to face her, pressing his lips in and looking at the upholstery of the car rather than her.

"I can't take you in there." He announced softly.

"What? Don't be stupid, of course you can…"

"Okay, then, I don't _want _to take you in there." He flicked his eyes up then and her heart skipped a beat at his solemn look.

"You might change your mind." She accused.

"No…" He assured. "But I have to do this alone. It's not fair to involve you."

"You were all for it back in the desert." She huffed a little.

"That was before." He explained.

"Before what?" She puzzled.

He smiled softly and thumbed her cheek, taking deep breaths as his eyes flicked between hers. "Before I fell for you."

Okay, so deep down she _knew _she had fallen for him, too. Every fibre of her being screamed it and every nerve ending announced it whenever they kissed, but she hadn't expected him to feel it back.

She hadn't expected that at all. And while she could have ignored her own heart-pounding, body aching emotions for the adorable brown haired guy, she couldn't avoid those feelings now that he felt them, too.

She waited for him in her car and kept telling herself not to do what she so badly wanted to do- ignite the engine and hightail it out of there.

She _never _got involved. That was why she escorted, that was why she only dated guys who would get jealous and eventually leave and that was why she enjoyed lashing her acerbic humour on anyone else that tried to get under her guard. She had decided long ago not to let anyone into her heart again and now she sat there in wonder as to how this had happened.

Wasn't she more horrible to Zac than she was to anyone else she had met? Hadn't she safeguarded herself at every opportunity? Hadn't her constant put downs and whining got on his nerves?

So why did he still…_love_ her? It wasn't possible was it? After three days?

She rolled her eyes as her subconscious told her _she'd _managed to fall for _him _in three days, but that was different. He was adorable. He had a smile as wide as his face and twinkly blue eyes that crawled under her skin and his particular brand of kissing was bone achingly addictive. She'd never melted in man's arms the way she did in Zac's.

And he was funny. And sarcastic, like her. And he was about the only person who wasn't afraid to fight with her, which turned her on even more as she imagined their verbal sparring translating into some very hot sex.

And he knew she was a virgin. A fact she hadn't actually managed to share with anyone else and yet she had shared with him without embarrassment. And he had said it was _beautiful. _Doctor Love, expert on sex, able to bring a woman to ecstasy in thirty seconds flat- she let out a short giggle as she ran this thought through her mind- he actually thought it was beautiful of her to be a virgin.

But she wasn't like him, she mused as her mind rolled back to her original question of how he had come to fall for her. She wasn't adorable and cute and all the things that made a woman attractive. So exactly what the heck did he see in her, she wondered?

Maybe he _liked _being abused all day long. Maybe it made a change from banging his fiancée until she let him rest.

Her skin broke into a sweat as a shiver went over her at the thought of Zac banging anyone. His gentle hands, his caring nature- under all that ego- seemed to her to show he was more than capable of being sensual, rather than gratifying himself in the caveman way.

"Stop it," she told herself as she closed her eyes and squirmed in her seat, feeling the moisture pool between her thighs and leaving her uncomfortable with no release.

How did he do that? She mused. He was five hundred meters away, out of sight and yet all she could imagine was his lips and hands on her body, bringing her pleasure she could only dream of.

_Damn that man_, she gritted her teeth. "Damn Zaccy-poo," she said out loud, flicking the radio on to quell the silence.

She just hoped things were going okay for him inside the house. She knew how she would feel if her fiancée came home three days after their wedding was due and told her he was in love with someone else. What Caleigh hadn't expected though, was for that particular ruse to come true. What had started off as a game- a pretence- had turned into the real thing.

And now all she could do was hope he got out in one piece. Or that he got out at all.

**CHAPTER 9**

Caleigh sighed as she threw her car keys onto the side and rubbed a tired hand over her even more tired eyes. It was just a stroke past midnight and she had waited as long as she could, but decided to leave Zac to his own devices when it became apparent he wasn't coming back.

Aching from her long desert drive, exhausted from the emotions of the last few days, wiped by the highs and lows of meeting Zac; she peeled her dress right over her head and crashed onto the sofa, pulling the throw from the back to cover her nearly-naked body.

Her stomach growled hungrily and she groaned in annoyance. She really,_ really_ did not want to have to get up again. So she lay there for a while, wishing away her hunger pains as she vainly tried to sleep.

But sleep was not prevailing. She sighed, flipping onto her side and staring across her living room as if the coffee table or TV screen might jump to life and tell her what to do. _'Go back for him!' 'Forget him!" _The angel and devil on her shoulders fought for attention.

She had work tomorrow, she reminded herself. Billy Bradford had invited her out for lobster lunch on his yacht and she had taken extra care in selecting an outfit for the occasion. She didn't want to disappoint, he was one of her most lucrative clients.

Only, for once, she wasn't looking forward to it. Normally she faced each date with fresh energy- sometimes forced enthusiasm- and definitely faked happiness, but she _did _always enjoy the challenge of something new. There may be only so many nice meals she could consume but each of her dates always had something to offer- be it conversation, intrigue or down right animal attraction, she always found them appealing.

Only today she didn't feel like meeting anybody. Today she felt like curling up and hiding away from the world until she had convinced herself she was _not _in love with a Love Guru at all and that actually, that had been an insane dream she suffered during the desert heat.

"Mm," she grunted amusedly, imagining a knocking on her door. "You wish, Cal," she told herself softly. "Don't you wish?"

Only there was a real knocking at her door and it took three rounds to get her up, only then her tummy peeling in protest and making her dizzy. She frowned and wrapped the throw around her towel-style and padded to the door, not welcoming the interruption to her quiet time.

"Hey," Zac leaned on the doorjamb, his blue eyes guarded. "Where did you go?"

"I left, Zac. It seemed the best thing to do." She replied honestly.

"It's over." He nodded. "I did it."

She stepped back from her door to let him in, blinking sadly at his words even though it was good news for them both, she still hadn't worked out how she felt about _them._

He chose to sit on her sofa and she stood at the end, watching him while he ran his fingers into his hair and sighed out.

"Are you hungry? I was about to make something…"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm good." He smiled thinly.

"I'll be right back…" She said then moved through to the kitchen, grabbing her 'Sonic' t-shirt and a pair of jersey shorts from the clean laundry bin.

When she came back in, she carried two hot mugs of lemon tea and a plate of cold pizza.

"So, what happened?" She wondered bravely, seeing his continued distress as she sat beside him, eating her pizza as unobtrusively as she could manage, her stomach so desperate for food she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"She cried." He leaned back on the sofa, sighing again. "She thought I loved her."

"Ouch," Caleigh commented with a rueful lift of her brows.

"I should go; I don't even know why I came here…" He said then, surprising her.

"Because I'm your friend." She protested as he went to stand. "And you needed someone to talk to."

He squinted at her, not understanding how she could be everything rolled into one. She was a magnificent sparring partner-someone he could debate with until the stars burned out. She was sexy- and vulnerable, in equal measures to a distracting degree. She loved being cuddled, hated being kissed and now she was offering him her strongest talent- her counsel.

If it weren't for her he'd be in a lot worse shape right now.

"You're a very giving person, Cal. I feel like I've taken too much already." He remarked softly.

"Well one day I might need you back. Consider this me stocking up for favours."

He smiled at her offer and sighed again. "I don't think I can talk about it right now." He admitted honestly.

"Then don't." She placed her plate down and sipped her tea.

"I should go." He repeated.

She wanted to tell him, _no, you don't have to go_, but the words were jammed in her throat because she wasn't used to admitting she wanted to have someone around. She was used to pretending she didn't, she was used to pushing people away. Only after the three most confusing, exhilarating days of her life, she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to the man that both annoyed her and turned her on.

"You can sleep on the couch." She said and he looked to her in shock.

"I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?"

She shrugged a little. "I can cope for one more night."

"I snore," he teased.

"You don't." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I slobber,"

"You do _not_," She argued.

"I might. You don't know that. I might start slobbering all over your pretty cushions and then where would I be? In the doghouse, that's where."

"Seems to me you already are." She quipped, rising to fetch him bedding.

"Will you be my teddy bear?" He appealed as he stood and watched her backside while she made his impromptu bed.

She turned and gave him a 'You're being crass' look. "No."

"Why not? I don't just ask anybody…"

"Because you have a lot to think about," she replied easily.

"I'd have a lot less to think about if you were my teddy-bear." He counter-acted.

"And I refuse to be your distraction," she arched her brow. "Bed-" she pointed to the made up sofa, instructing him to climb on it.

"Please with cherries on top?" He begged, swifting off his shirt to leave him in a white vest and his jeans.

"Get in, Zac." She repeated tiredly.

"Just think about this when you're in your little castle up there- here's me, all lonely and in need of a teddy." He sulked as he lay down on the sofa and she actually pulled his covers up to tuck him in.

"There, there, baby bear," she molly-coddled with expert degree. "Sleep tight now."

"Do I get a bedtime story?" His head lifted from the pillow hopefully.

"Goodnight, Zac." She droned as she thumped up the stairs.

"Not even a lullaby?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Goodnight then, Nanny McPhee," he grumbled.

"_Great Gandhi of the mountains_," he heard her mutter as she clicked her door shut.

Caleigh was up and out by 11 o'clock, eager not to be late meeting Billy. She'd checked on her house partner and seen he was fast asleep still, stretched out like a starfish awkwardly on her sofa, his dark lashes against his cheeks and his soft, full lips closed as he slept peacefully.

He _was _kind of adorable in those moments, she mused. And she could see the attraction of having _him _as _her _teddy bear but she still didn't understand his need to have her as his. Hadn't he just dumped the woman he was going to marry? Didn't he need time to process that?

Billy smiled and kissed her cheek as he met her at the Marina and he helped her down onto his boat, complimenting her swishy cotton white dress which she had teamed with a huge straw hat and ankle-strapped heels also in white.

"It's a lovely day," Caleigh commented.

"How was your trip?" He asked, reminding Caleigh that she had told him of her impending drive home the week before.

"It was…strange." She admitted.

"Oh, how so?" Billy asked, handing her a flute of champagne and toasting their glasses with a pretty 'tink'.

"I met someone." She admitted, and then cursed herself for her honesty when the older man choked. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything…"

"No, its ok," he assured with a warm smile. "I was just surprised to hear you say it. After being lucky enough to share your company for these last eight months, I have never heard you mention a 'significant other' before."

"Well normally I'm a little more professional," she derided herself.

"You can't not tell me about him now," Billy smiled with encouragement.

She rolled her lips together. "I shan't ruin our day," she insisted.

"It would ruin my day _not _to hear about your adventure." He quipped. "Besides, if you can't stop thinking about him then I simply must know. He sounds like your perfect match…"

Caleigh smiled begrudgingly at her date and realised her knew her better than she gave him credit for. She began the story, recounting almost every argument, every sordid detail and every emotion- blanking out the kisses which she was trying _not _ to think about.

Finally, when the sun rose high and Billy pulled out his picnic basket, Caleigh realised she had been talking all morning- and into the afternoon, too.

"Well, well," Billy rubbed his chin in thought. "He does sound like a scoundrel."

"Sex guru, my ass," she commented out of the blue.

"And he sounds like he's perfectly besotted with you." He added knowingly.

"What?!" She spat, remembering the company she was in and quickly calming herself. "Sorry."

"He seems afraid to leave in case you change your mind. Is it possible he's as vulnerable as you?" He enquired.

"Who said I was-" She was cut of by his hearty laugh.

"My dear, it's not an insult. A vulnerable woman is the perfect partner. Makes a man feel…manly." He described.

"Are you saying he's not manly because he's vulnerable?" She asked confusedly.

"I'm saying you need to take care of him, too." He patted her knee. "Just like you take care of me."

"The trouble is, Billy, I fell in love with him," she hitched a breath. "And I don't know how to fall back out."

"Then don't," he smiled kindly. "Let him love you and let go of those strings you're holding. You know, the ones that hold everything so firmly into place? Throw them into the wind and watch what happens."

"You make it sound so easy," she grumbled.

"I know you had your heart broken." Billy said next, surprising her. "I could see it in your eyes and I always _knew_. But this light- this glow youhave, that I haven't seen before. That's the mark of yourheart mending."

"Billy, how do you know all this stuff?" She wondered.

"I know more than you think," he winked. "Now will I get to meet this man who made you fall?"

"I'm not sure how he feels about my job," she admitted.

"But he knows?" He checked and she nodded.

"He knows."

"And he still wants to be with you." He pointed out.

"But he hasn't _seen _me on a date; he hasn't had to _think _about it…" She sighed.

"Then maybe it's time you gave it up." Billy broached.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Caleigh asked a little hurt.

"Of course I would miss you, my dear." He assured, watching her pick at her lobster roll. "But if it means seeing you happy, then I'd step down gracefully." He teased.

"I don't know about happy…The man infuriates the hell out of me."

"Then hold on with both hands," he counselled. "You don't get love like that come along every day.

"Love?" She looked up to the clouds, the word, the feeling still so new to her. "I've only known him three days."

Billy chuckled, rubbing his hand over her shoulders. "Just hang on in there." He repeated.

She nodded. "Thank you, Billy."

"Anything for my favourite girl," he beamed back, finally able to eat his lunch.

Caleigh didn't expect to find Zac at home. She had kind of expected him to dash off somewhere, do some serious thinking and maybe surface days later when his head was straight and his feelings known.

It surprised her then, when she found him populating her swing chair on the back veranda, dressed in his boxers only and swinging with a mug in his hand.

"Get hot, did you?" She enquired, flicking her gaze keenly down his body, taking her back to the day they met.

"I washed my clothes. I spilt coffee down myself." He explained, lifting his foot to the swing edge and revealing a red mark on his thigh.

"Do you want some cream?" She asked.

"No, I'm a man," he smirked.

"Fine, don't say I didn't offer," she pushed off the door jamb and sat beside him, arms folded to stop herself touching as she looked out on his view. He didn't speak again so she looked to her right to look at him.

"You do know my neighbours can see into my yard?" She wondered.

"Lucky them," he grinned back, earning another squint. "I'm _kidding_!" He quickly added.

"If anyone asks me why there was a naked man in my yard I won't lie for you. I _will _tell them you're a sex pest who won't leave me alone."

"You know what else you can tell them?" He enquired, twisting round in his seat to face her and she raised her brows as if to ask 'what?'. "You can tell them why you were kissing me…" He said right before cupping her cheek and leaning over to do just that, causing a squeak of protest to come from her throat right before she pulled away.

"You…you…" She struggled for words.

"I what?" He smiled knowingly at the rise and fall of her chest.

"Nothing," she folded her arms again.

"That's a pretty dress." He smiled into her face even though she stared ahead.

"It was for my date." She threw back.

"You had a date today?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, some of us have to work, Zac." She accused.

"Ha-ha," he rolled his eyes. "So how did it go?"

"Fine. I've been escorting Billy for eight months." She described.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Went sailing."

"What did you talk about?"

"The weather." She lied, making him burst out laughing.

"What?!" He chuckled. "You did not."

"He asked me how my weekend went." She admitted, lacing her hands in her lap and relaxing in the swing seat as she pursed her lips and looked to him with wide eyes.

"And what did you tell him?" He enquired.

"That some lunatic I found on the roadside drew me into his dangerous web of love triangles and messy romances," She answered easily with a satisfying smile.

Zac paused for a moment and let his gaze run over her beautiful features. "Well what did he make of that?"

"Something about letting my strings go…" She frowned.

"Hey, were you wearing a bikini at the time, because if you were, that's just unnecessary." He shook his head.

"Do I look like I wear bikinis?" She arced.

"A guy can hope…"

"Oh, please…"

He snuck his hand up behind her head and let his fingers infiltrate her hair, smelling the soft scent of her shampoo on the breeze as she pretended to ignore him. He shifted a little closer, cupping her head and trying to silently persuade her to look at him, but still she stared on.

"You cant avoid the inevitable," he husked into her ear, making her gasp and shiver, a reaction that he almost groaned at if he hadn't bit his tongue.

"I don't see why not," she jutted her chin.

"You know you want to kiss me." He stated.

"That's very confident of you," she accused, her voice soft and her breaths short.

"What can I say? It gets results." Her shocked mouth turned to him with her equally shocked eyes. "Do you want me to say it?" He asked next, his fingers kneading her neck gently, making her shiver every now and then as her hair brushed her sensitive skin.

"Say what?" She wondered, tilting her head without knowing she was.

"That I want to kiss you. Very much." He offered.

"I think that helps-" She began, only to receive the soft touch of his mouth to hers, softer than before and oh-so inviting as his prediction came true. It _was _inevitable, the way their mouths came together and they quickly switched from fighting friends to red-hot lovers, their bodies both wanting the same thing and fighting it with equal measure.

Caleigh kneeled up, straddling him on her swinging chair as his hands slid down her back and cupped her backside, drawing her closer to his hot, naked body. _Oh god, why had he had to sit out in his underwear? _She complained internally. Couldn't he stay dressed like most normal people? She at least stood a chance then. She could at least _pretend _he didn't have a body she wanted to touch all over and rub against in mewling pleasure.

As her hands went down his chest toward his belly, she could feel him tense and every muscle went rock hard against her soft, plush skin, creating havoc inside her where she clung onto reality with a slippery grip.

"Zac," she panted as his hands gently cupped her breasts and he let his lips drop to her neck, causing her to arch back and cry his name.

"What do you want?" He whispered. "Where do you want me to touch?"

She couldn't answer, her throat was tight, blocking the sounds of pleasure she urged to make as he swiftly lifted her dress over her head and replaced his touches against her nearly-bare skin.

"Oh Cal," he sighed, kissing her again, his lips finding another path down her collarbone and lower.

When he kissed the mound of her breast, she gripped his shoulders and cried his name again, oblivious to their surroundings and the possibility of being seen, only wanting his mouth to go lower still and finish the ache that throbbed in her peaks.

"Please…" She whispered, her hands shaking as she cupped his face and he knew exactly what she wanted and he was only too happy to oblige as he leaned forward and suckled her though the thin material of her lacy bra.

"Do you always wear underwear like that for your dates?" He growled, gliding his fingers into the curve of her spine and bringing her tight into his already aching groin.

"I-" She was cut of by the sound of a person whistling, preceded by the bang of the screen door on the other side of the fence, her neighbour having just exited the rear of the house to head down their yard.

"Oh, shit!" Zac cursed, his body so tight and needful that he doubted he could move an inch right now and he saw Caleigh's panicked expression, taking breaths to calm his body.

"Did they see?" She hissed, blushing beet red and trying to reach her dress all while she jiggled in his lap, buzzing with need and desire.

"I don't know, Jesus, Cal I have a bigger problem here…" He pointed out.

She flicked her gaze down his belly and landed on the heavy bulge in his lap, pressing her lips together as she imagined how it might feel to make love with him. Her thoughts were clearly printed on her face as she met his gaze again and he clenched his jaw to fight for control.

"Don't look at me like that," he suggested seriously, his desire-dark eyes boring into hers.

"I can't help it," she protested. "You have a magnificent weapon."

He laughed shortly at this and then widened his eyes as he saw only the neighbours head above her fence as he made his way back up the garden. "Don't move." He told her, hoping they wouldn't attract unnecessary attention.

"Oh! Hello there!" Brian, the neighbour called, causing Caleigh to bend her neck and place her forehead to Zac's shoulder. "Nice day!"

Zac smiled inanely over Caleigh's shoulder at the man and then laughed deep in his belly as the screen door banged again, signalling they were again alone.

"Nice day?" Zac repeated. "I have you naked in my lap and all he can say is 'nice day'?" He marvelled.

"What did you want him to say? Nice naked girl you have there?" She giggled back affectionately.

"Nice butt would have covered it," he bemoaned.

"I'm not sure you can handle hearing Brian say I have a nice butt," she contested.

"Sure I can." He objected.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, slowly removing herself from his lap and retrieving her dress, holding out her hand to him.

"I might go round and beat him after, but…" He teased as he took her hand and let her lead him inside where she looked at the dress in her hand and gasped as she felt him kiss her neck from behind, his hands going to her waist.

"Zac…"

"Don't tell me, he ruined the moment? Good old Brian." He derided.

She turned and dropped her dress, lacing her fingers at his neck. "Can we just take this slow, please? I've never done this before…"

"I can go as slow as you want," he promised sexily, stirring her insides.

"Then you'll wait. Until I'm ready." She half asked and half stated.

He smiled a slow smile and bent his knees, encompassing her into a hug, bringing her into his body protectively. "That's my promise." He confirmed.

She nodded and bit the side of her mouth as she pulled back, picking up her dress and looking to him. "I'm going to find something else to put on."

He let her go reluctantly and sighed out at the ache his body afforded from their unfinished foreplay outside. _God, _but she'd felt so _right _in his arms. He couldn't fathom how he'd managed to make love with Pam at all when the strength of his feelings were so intense with Caleigh.

He snorted as he considered he didn't actually _make love _with Pam. They'd never had intimacy, it had just been about gratification and now he knew different. Now he knew he could lose himself in kissing a woman who had never even been made love to at all. A woman who was willing to give her precious gift to him, if only he was patient.

And he would be, he silently vowed. He wanted Caleigh more than he liked to admit to even himself.

She came down in a vest-dress that tied at the middle- another white design that enforced her innocence as her plaited hair fell down one shoulder and her shy eyes met his.

"I've been here long enough, I should get home." He suggested.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" She asked, her heart beating hard at the thought of him leaving.

"Do you want me to?" He asked back in his usual manner.

"Only if you like chilli as much as me…"

**CHAPTER 10**

"She already knew," he said sometime later as they relaxed on the couch, watching late-night programs, prolonging their parting further.

"Pam?" She questioned, looking to him. "How?"

"Apparently the paparazzi took some shots of us." He admitted.

"When?!" She sat up with a gasp.

"You remember when you were talking to good old Jim back at the desert?"

"Yeah," she nodded, waiting for more.

"How he was so kind to us and gave us the gas for free?"

"Zac, what happened?"

"He told the press we were on our honeymoon and the bastards got some shots of us at the gas station."

"We didn't do anything wrong," she counteracted.

"Well you know how the press are, they print anything if they think it will make a story and what with the announcement Brad made at the church and me being AWOL, finding me in the middle of the desert with a beautiful woman doesn't take much to work out why." He explained.

"So you told her about the trip and she already knew?" Her face dropped in shock.

He shrugged. "Yeah. She knew my friends were trying to talk me out of it and she thought we'd been set up together by them."

"What did she say? Did she know we'd…?" She asked quickly, becoming breathless with panic.

He licked his lips. "I had to tell her the truth. That I didn't start of with the intention of cheating on her, but that I fell for you along the way and I had been hiding my true feelings for a while…"

"What did she say?" She begged.

"Well that's what I don't understand," he frowned and she ran her fingers into his hair to soothe him.

"What don't you understand?"

"After the tears, after she told me she thought I loved her- she totally changed her tune." He frowned. "She said, 'Zac, I wish you all the luck in the world. I hope you are happy.' I almost passed out," he mused.

"I hope you are happy?" Caleigh repeated. "That sounds angry."

"No, no she really meant it. She smiled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek with tears in her eyes and then she went upstairs." He looked stunned.

"So what took you so long?" Caleigh wondered.

"I sat on the porch a while and wondered when the real emotion was coming. And it never did…"

"Do you think she'll tell the papers?" She worried.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I've cancelled all my appearances until I work out what to do."

Caleigh shifted up and wrapped both her arms around one of his, pressing her head to his shoulder. "Stay tonight." She begged.

"I haven't been home since we got back," he laughed.

"Well, so what?"

"I should go. I need to sort some things out." He admitted.

Caleigh nodded and let go of his arm again, wrapping her own arms around herself. "Okay I'll see you out…"

"I am coming back, you know," he promised with a smile.

"I might not let you in."

"You have to or your neighbour will think we had a lovers tiff." He teased.

"How do you know we won't?" She batted back.

"I hope we do. I just love the making up part," he drawled, making her skin tingle.

"You're feeling hopeful," she feigned.

"I'm feeling horny," he adjusted, quickly wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her body into his where he could kiss her tenderly.

"Zac!" She tapped his shoulders with her hands to let her down.

"I just can't resist sometimes," he twinkled.

"Well try. I don't like being maruaded." She grumbled.

"No?" He smiled and bent down, cupping her neck with care, letting his thumb trace a sensuous pattern up her throat. "How about if I ask nicely?" His eyes flicked between hers.

"I'm more likely to respond," she breathed, tiptoeing to kiss him with excruciating slowness, the soft yet impacting kiss rocking them both.

"See you tomorrow," he promised his eyes wide.

"Goodbye…Zaccy-poo."

"Are you the Love Doctors new girlfriend?"

"How does Dr Love feel about you dating other men?"

"How much does Zac pay you for your service?"

Caleigh pushed through the crowd of photographers and looked up in shock as a blacked out BMW skidded to halt outside her house. The window whizzed down and Zac commanded her to 'get in', his dark glasses in place to avoid any flashes from the cameras.

Caleigh plopped into the bucket seat and took a moment to blink, seeing orange blobs before her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Don't go protective on me _now_." She begged.

"Oh, well excuse me for my concern," he huffed, putting his car into drive and pulling away with equal wheel-skidding with which he stopped.

"Don't be mad," she pleaded as she turned to look at him, noticing his tight features and concern written all over his handsome face.

"Why not, you are most of the time?" He retorted, surprising her.

"I guess I deserved that."

He looked over to her as he hit a red light and sighed out in regret, reaching across to grasp her hand that sat on her knee. "I'm sorry, Cal."

"You do realise you're driving the wrong way," She picked up her usual banter just as fast.

"Wrong way for what?"

"For the Sea-Life Centre. Dave's taking me for brunch on the Quay." She informed.

"I thought you were coming with me?" He asked confusedly.

"We never made a date." She supplied.

"Don't you want to avoid the press?" He asked. "They'll follow you down there and report on all your activities."

"Well I can't help that," she mused. "I still have a job to do."

"Did I tell you how nice you look?" He checked, pulling off in traffic only to perform a complete u-turn, welding her to the door.

"Jeez, MacGyver, warn me of the u-turns," she muttered as she clung to the dash.

"You look nice." He added in case she didn't work this out from his previous statement.

Red preppy heels, a red sundress and a white bolero accompanied the white ribbon in her ponytail.

"Did that deserve squashing me like a bug?" She grizzled.

"Are you one of those grumpy-in-the-morning girls?" He asked.

"I'm one of those grumpy-in-the-presence-of-you girls," She smirked.

"Great, as long as I can work on changing that later…" He smiled, gliding into the parking bay at the Quay.

She released her belt and pressed her lips together, venturing him a look. "Do you mind, Zac? About my work?"

"Would it matter if I did?" He asked back glibly, then realised she wanted a proper answer. "No, I don't mind."

"Honestly? Because if you did, I would rather know now." She insisted.

"Does the thought of another guy getting to spend time with you get to me?" He pontificated. "I won't lie; I'd be inhuman not to think about it. But I trust you. And I know its just work."

"We can make our own dates, right?" She checked,

"What time do you finish, I'll pick you up?" He smiled.

"I'll be done at three." She confirmed.

"See you then, oh and honey…" He called her back as she swivelled to exit and he quickly leaned across to kiss her on the mouth. "Don't forget me while I'm gone…"

'_Don't forget me'?_ Was he serious? She couldn't forget him if she _tried _and it was something she had been _trying _ever since the road trip ended and reality had set in.

She didn't think she was mentally balanced judging by the amount of indecent thoughts she had about _that man._ Naked, kissing, sometimes more, she could not stop the intrusive images from appearing in her mind, distracting her from the simplest tasks.

Apparently even saying hello being one of them.

"Caleigh? Hello?" Dave smiled warmly at her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, hi!" She said quickly, blushing. "I'm so sorry."

"You were miles away, what were you thinking about?"

_The sexy son of a gun who invades my every waking hour and some of the sleeping ones too, _she answered silently.

"Nothing!" She answered out loud guiltily. "Nothing at all."

Dave smiled at her quizzically and looped her hand around his elbow to take her into the giant aquarium where they paused and studied the fish. Well, Dave did. Caleigh kept staring into space with a soft smile on her lips.

"Ok, give it up," Dave said finally.

"I beg your pardon?" She frowned.

"Your thoughts…" He laughed. "What's making yousmile dreamily into thin air? Although, I can guess…"

"The fish!" She announced to cover her stupid, love-sick brain. "I'm staring at the fish."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" He smiled, knowing he could be honest with her.

"No, not at all, but I promise, I'm fine."

"Caleigh, you haven't heard a word I said since you got out of that BMW this morning." He observed.

"I have! You said about the silver-fish thingy…" She repeated vaguely.

"You can tell me if it's about a guy." He confided.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She sighed. "I'm on a date with _you, _to talk about _you _and not to talk about my silly love-dramas."

"So there is one then?" He questioned and she had already lost the thread. "There _is _a love drama?" he added.

"There is…someone." She admitted this much.

"Wow, I'm strangely happy for you." He smirked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that too? I'll be out of business before long." She huffed.

"Caleigh, it's evident you are never going to date on of your clients. That's what I admire about you- business is business. But you have a heart, too. And someone somewhere deserves to see that part of you."

"I don't like how everyone knows me so damn well," She grizzled.

"Okay, so who is he?" He asked next with interest.

"No, I'm not doing this again. I spent all day yesterday on my date talking about him and I'm not doing it again." She refused.

"Then we'll have a hard time talking about anything else because it's obvious he's on your mind." Dave pointed out.

"He's on my damn everything," she muttered, then smiled wanly. "Fine."

"Who is he?" He asked again, assuming she had quit protesting.

"Have you heard of ?" She asked.

"Yes, Efron. He does the talk shows and radio call-ins." Dave nodded and when Caleigh pursed her lips, he clicked. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "It's a long story."

"We have until three…"

"…And so now I'm in limbo. I still think he has some stuff to deal with over his ex, but all he says is that he wants to be with _me_." Caleigh finished dumping her emotional worries onto her date and when she looked over at him, she could see she had bored him half to death. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"No-" He held up his hand and shook his head. "I'm glad you told me. Now what are we going to do about it?"

"We?" She ventured.

"Well you can't keep wondering what's going to happen can you?" He asked.

"I guess not…"

"Why don't you stop dating other men?" He suggested.

"It's my _job_. Which reminds me, we might get photographed, I had press outside my house today…" She changed the subject.

"I know it's your job and you really enjoy it," he allowed. "But it seems to me that your heart is not in it anymore. There must be something else you are good at?"

"Arguing," she mumbled, picking apart her napkin with precise frustration.

"Look, why don't we go over some job vacancies and see if anything sounds suitable?" He suggested.

"You've already been more than kind…" She began, only to be interrupted.

"Then let me be kind some more. I owe you more than the money I pay." He nodded in recognition.

"Thank you. I'd like that," She smiled.

**CHAPTER 11**

"Did you get followed?" Zac wondered as he carried Caleigh safely home in his car.

"I don't think so," she tipped the corners of her mouth down.

"I'm sorry if they said horrible things," he smiled sadly.

"Well no-one asked me about the 30-second orgasm yet if that's what's worrying you," she smirked.

"I can just imagine what you might tell them if they did."

"Don't worry, I'd inflate your ego and tell them it was absolutely true." She promised.

"I can just as soon show you…" He grinned across at her.

"No thank you." She replied primly, making him chuckle as they headed into traffic.

"Dinner?" He asked simply.

"Sure," she shrugged easily.

"My place or yours?" He asked next.

"Yours." She decided. "But can I go home and get my swimsuit so I can swim in your pool?"

"You don't need a swim suit," he smiled predatorily at her.

"Apparently I do. There are pervy sharks lurking."

"Oh man!" He hit the steering wheel at her freeze-out. "I am one hated boyfriend right now."

"Who said you were my boyfriend?" She retorted, only he turned and smiled at her in puzzlement.

"Aren't I?"

"I haven't decided."

"You mean there's a choice?" His brows lifted.

"I have a selection of men to choose from, remember?" She teased.

"I thought that was business, my mistake." His voice glittered with disappointment and Caleigh dropped her mouth at his assumption she was being serious.

"Zac, I was kidding…" She announced quickly, sitting forward in the car seat to touch his arm.

"Yeah, ha-ha," he pulled his arm away and concentrated on the traffic ahead, leaving her heart pounding heavily at his anger.

"We talk like this all the time; I didn't know you thought I was serious…" She defended.

"I think we better skip dinner," he stated then, hurting her with his words.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" She questioned suddenly.

"Why am I doing what?" He asked back, stalling for time.

"Bailing out. Pressing 'escape'. Finding a reason to dump me." She added poignantly.

"I thought you were serious about _us_, Cal. Now you tell me I'm not even your boyfriend. So where exactly _do _I feature on your list of men?" He wondered, pulling up at her house.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she accused back, laughing with no humour. "I cannot believe you are actually going to use my job as some stupid male ass excuse to end this!" She swung her door open and launched out, heading up her path with enough anger to barrel through the waiting camera men.

"I'm not ending anything!" He roared, following her with equal anger, earning him a cold glare.

"Tell the whole world why don't you?" She spat, throwing her front door back against the wall as she came inside.

"Hey!" He called, following hot on her heels and grasping her upper arm to swing her around to face him "Hey!"

"What, Zac? What can you possibly say to make this right?" She challenged with a lifted brow.

"How about 'I love you'?" He asked, his chest heaving up and down while he stared into her eyes. "Because I do." He announced, his breathing slowing. "I do, okay?"

"Then why the whole thing in the car?" She beseeched, tears streaming down her cheeks now as she tried to work it out.

"Because I want to call you my girl, alright? I want everyone to know that you're with _me. _That I love you and I don't care who knows it." He swallowed painfully, aggrieved at the sight of her tears and knowing he had caused them.

"You're number one on my list." She whispered. "No-one else even comes close."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, squeezing the air out of her as he clung her to his body and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, okay?" he whispered raggedly into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to tell them about you, Zac." She said of her clients. "I've already told Billy and Dave and I'll tell every single one of them that I have this man that I love and that I'll never be able to forget him."

He closed his eyes at her promise and kissed her softly. "I hate fighting with you."

"Well you mostly start it," she retorted.

"I can't imagine where you got that idea…" He denied.

"Because you do," she said like this was obvious.

"Don't start again," he warned.

"No or what?" she jutted her chin, still firmly pressed into his body by his arms.

"Or I might maraud you…" His eyes flashed with his desire for her.

"I thought you promised to ask…"

"Sometimes you make me so mad I don't even feel like asking," he admitted.

"Well that's just plain-"

She didn't finish because he kissed her mid-insult, not able to resist her lush lips anymore than he could resist sparring with her. Hearing her declaration of love, knowing he had given his own, it gave him an extra kick in his belly as they flicked tongues and struggled to be closer.

He ripped his mouth from hers, breathing hard. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he complained fakely.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Insult me. It's damn sexy." He stated.

"I don't see how…"

"You wouldn't," he blew out a breath.

"Can I still have dinner or is my invite withdrawn?" She wondered.

"That depends…" He tilted his head.

"On…" she prompted.

"On if you'll stay over." He invited.

She flicked her eyes up and bit her lower lip nervously. "I'm not ready for that." She admitted.

"No, not _that_," he smiled affectionately, stroking her hair down her face. "Just to stay over."

"Zac, are you sure-" She began, and then paused, opening and closing her mouth. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked bemusedly.

"You're the _sex-guy_," She wobbled her head nervously. "You have sex. You talk about sex. You're whole life revolves around sex…"

"Wrong." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "My whole life revolves around love."

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone you can…bang?" She spit out the last word with fake courage.

"Someone I can bang?" He laughed. "Hell, no, I just ended one relationship like that…"

"Zac, please," she closed her eyes, her fingers fiddling with his top.

"I'd rather be the woman I _love_, making _love_ with her under the stars…" he husked into her ear, making her dampen in anticipation for that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted his hug for a moment before she pulled away.

"I'm going to get my swimsuit…" She stated and vanished up to her room, leaving him to sigh out thankfully.

She could have so easily frozen him out and she didn't, for that he was truly grateful. Now all he had to was work out how he was going to get through an entire evening knowing she was going to be wearing only her swim costume…

"Come in, it's lovely!" She called up to him, her face shining with happiness as she swam on her front then her back, kicking her legs and playfully splashing him as he stood on the side with his hands in his surf-shorts pockets.

"No, I'm okay…" He assured, going to sit over on the sun lounger on his balcony deck to watch her from a distance. His eyes clung to her as she swayed her hips coming up the steps, using her hands to sluice off the water in her hair and on her body.

"Is Zaccy-poo still sulking?" She asked in her baby tone, making him tense with annoyance.

"No," he answered, drawing out the syllable.

"Look, you only burnt the apple strudel. It tasted fine," she assured, coming over to run her damp fingers into his messy mane, angling for a seat on his lap that he didn't give.

"It's not that." He assured, feeling her uncertainty as she pulled her hand back and then he grimaced and leaned back so she could sit in his lap if she so wished. She did, because she put her arms around his neck, too.

"Then what's up Papa Bear?"

"Why on earth would you call me that?" He mused.

"Because baby bear seems redundant now I've seen the size of your-"

"Right," he cut her off quickly, feeling said body part ache at her proximity when he couldn't touch. The costume she chose was a simple red affair, with padded cups that enhanced her décolletage perfectly. "I see."

"Zac, seriously, what's wrong?" She asked with concern, stroking his hair again.

"I…uh…I just…" He sighed, wincing painfully as he wondered how he was supposed to tell he was permanently aroused whenever she was near. It wasn't the kind of thing she would want to hear, but he couldn't hide it much longer. If she genuinely wanted to know- and he genuinely didn't want to hurt her feelings in _not _telling her, then he'd have to find the words.

"I have a hard-on." He announced with closed eyes, opening one very slowly to gauge her reaction.

"I know," she smiled. "It's quite distracting. What did I tell you about owning dangerous weapons?"

"I respect your decision to wait, Cal," he said next. "But I can't deny how much I want you. I can't hide my body's reaction…"

"So you won't swim with me?" She asked in a tiny voice. "Its sex or nothing?"

"No!" He denied sharply, closing his eyes. "Oh god, I knew this would happen…"

"Zac, you're treading a very thin line," she warned, standing.

"I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you." He explained quickly, trying to save himself. "It might seem to you like I am, if I'm…aroused."

"Zac, don't you get it?" She asked softly. "_I'm _aroused too. But it has to feel right for me…"

"You're…" He gulped.

"Sure," she smiled; straddling his legs to climb back into his lap, intimately.

"I didn't need to know that," he mused.

"Well look, lets just cool off in the pool," she suggested lightly.

He nodded dazedly as his blood roared around his veins. "Cool off…in the pool,"

She took his hand and led him to the edge, perfecting a dive in as he followed, surfacing near her and swimming over to capture her in him arms, smiling into her face.

"You're right, this is fun." He smiled.

She beamed back and kissed him full on the lips, stretching her arms around his neck and she used him to stay afloat. "I knew you'd like it."

"Show me your butterfly," he challenged and her face list up as she swam off. He rolled his eyes upward to the starry sky and let out a silent prayer. "_Give me strength_," he begged.

"So who's the lucky guy who gets you tomorrow?" Zac asked as they cuddled in his bed later that night, tired from their swimming activities.

"Toby." She stated. "What about you? Are you up to anything nice?"

"Meeting with the network to 'discuss my contract'," He quoted.

"Ooh that sounds fun," she remarked, rubbing his arm that wrapped around her middle as they spooned.

"Yeah. I get told I'm sacked, always fun," he agreed.

"Zac, I'm sorry," She offered sympathetically.

"It's ok," he shrugged. "I brought this on myself."

"If they're( horrible then I'll come and kick their asses," she offered.

"I think you would, too," he chuckled. "They wouldn't know what hit them."

"Don't go without me tomorrow," she begged.

"I have to be up early," he warned.

"Then wake me. I want to say goodbye." She insisted.

"What time are you meeting the Tobester?" He enquired.

"At ten, for croquet in the park." She informed.

"Are all your dates during the day?" He wondered confusedly.

"They are now," she replied smiling to herself.

"I don't follow…"

"I don't do dinners any more." She confirmed. "Or evening engagements. I only do lunch or brunch or breakfast."

"Wait is that because-"

"Because of you?" She rolled over in his arms and kissed him briefly. "Yes."

"But…"

"But what, Zaccy? You wanted me to be yours and now I am. Only _you _are allowed to take me for dinner."

He groaned and wrapped her closer, nuzzling his nose into her hair where he smelled her scent and kissed her neck gently. "You really know how to get a guy don't you?" He husked.

"I have no idea what you mean…"

"I think you do," he murmured with a smile as he settled down to sleep.

**CHAPTER 12**

"Since when have you been dating ?" Brad asked Caleigh as she threw her bag down on the diner table and then plopped into the seat.

"You know about that?" She frowned.

"Cal, everybody knows," He smiled, then stood up. "Anyway, where's my hug?"

Caleigh stood with a chagrined smile and obliged him, losing herself in his bear-like hug, his big body familiar comfort to her.

"I missed you, big guy." She admitted.

"How did the trip go?" He wondered of her visit to her parents.

"Well, they knew," he rolled her eyes, speaking of her job- the one she had tried to keep hidden.

"Ah."

"Yeah, they pretty much bawled me out and told me to get a proper job," She admitted.

"And then you met the sex guru and decided to ruin his marriage…" He guessed.

"I did not..!" She gasped, then realised she was teasing her so she swiped him. "Brad _Donovan_ Smith." She warned.

"So what did happen?"

"I fell in love," she admitted with vulnerability in her eyes as she peeked at him for his reaction.

"Already? That's was fast." He worried.

"Three days in close proximity, lets just say the emotions were intense."

"Did you…" He asked without using the words.

"No! God, no. We fought like hell though. He _really_ needs to work on his manners…"

"And then he ended his engagement?" He guessed rightly.

"Yep." She nodded once, widely.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." She agreed. "And you don't have to worry. We're going slow-ly." She drew the word out into two exaggerated syllables.

"Do I get to meet him?" He wondered.

"So you can do the big brother thing?" She arched her brow.

"It's a must for all your boyfriends." He agreed.

"I'm not sure when, but sure." She nodded.

"What about right now?" He questioned with a glint in his brown eyes.

"Now?"

"Yeah. He's right outside, look-" He pointed to the sidewalk where Zac was indeed standing, talking his phone.

"What..?" She frowned.

"Small city," Brad commented as Caleigh wandered outside and tapped Zac on the shoulder, alerting him to her presence. He broke into an instant smile, the remembered his caller, putting a finger up to Caleigh to ask her to wait while he finished his conversation.

She jutted her hip and folded her arms, receiving a soothing hand to her upper arm as he created a contact between them, assuring her he would be finished soon.

"Uh-huh, yeah, okay…yes, jeez!...alright, bye…no mom…" he rolled his eyes and pulled his lips flat as he flicked a look to Caleigh under his fringe. "I love you, okay can I go now? Yes, bye." He sighed as he disconnected the call.

"Your mom?" She checked.

"Yeah, she's so embarrassing," he blushed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Executive lunch." He made a face. "Part two of my meetings today. How's Toby?"

"He's fine." Caleigh nodded.

"Is that him?" He pointed inside to where Brad was sitting. "Only he's staring at me with laser eyes that want to burn me to ground."

"No, that's Brad." She altered.

"Your…friend." He remembered.

"You want to come say hi? He's dying to meet you." She smiled hopefully.

"Dying to kill me, more like." He said drily, dragged into the diner by his elbow somewhat against his will.

"Brad!" Caleigh called excitedly, bringing over her treasured find. "Meet Zac. Zac, Brad." She introduced.

Brad stood up and towered over the muscled, but petite man before him. "So you're dating or what?" He asked right off, making Zac's brows lift.

"Yeah." He agreed nervously, linking his fingers through Caleigh's for moral support. She looked to him in surprise but didn't say anything.

"You treating her like the princess she is?" He squinted.

"Uhh…" Zac made a face while he tried not to lie.

"Brad," Caleigh swiped his chest teasingly. "Don't frighten him."

"You better be, squirt. Or if I hear otherwise, I'll break your scrawny legs." The big man warned.

"Oh way to go," Caleigh sighed in annoyance. "That's not scaring him at all."

"I'm just looking out for you, Cal." Brad defended.

"You didn't have to be rude," she accused, glaring at him with her squinted eyes.

"It's ok, Cal," Zac tugged on her hand with a small smile, bringing her gaze to his.

"I'm going to the restroom," she announced, looking at her friend. "Don't you dare say anything else, okay?"

Brad watched her go and looked to Zac sceptically. "She's real loyal to you."

"I know, I'm a lucky guy." Zac admitted, his breath still stuck in his chest with his nerves. He hadn't expected to meet any of Caleigh's friends or family quite so soon and he had guessed he might see this reaction.

"Are you loyal?" Brad wondered.

"I'd like to think so," Zac answered deliberately using his humour to play the guy at his own game.

"I heard you had a fiancée."

"Yes, had. That's right." He nodded.

"And now you're with Cal?" Brad checked.

"Yep."

"And you do know she's special, don't you?" Brad squinted.

"That I do." He agreed.

"Then you know how I feel about guys who mess her around." Brad stated more than asked.

"I expect you feel like beating the living shit out of them," Zac predicted.

"You're a quick learner." Brad smiled.

"Must be the doctor in me…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Zac smiled and looked over his shoulder to see if Caleigh was coming.

"So this sex business you do, what _is _that?" Brad asked.

"Its relationship counselling but I specialise in sexual dysfunction," Zac explained.

"I guess you think you know it all?" Brad cricked his neck.

"No, actually I-" He sighed out as Caleigh jumped on him from behind playfully, looking between the two men.

"Hey, are you two _talking_?" She smiled happily. "I _knew _you'd get along."

Zac blinked his long lashes at her obliviousness and smiled winningly. "Yep, good old boys," he sarked.

"Cal we have to go now," Brad told her.

"Oh, sure. I guess I'll see you later?" She checked with Zac.

"Call me." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek while Brad looked on. "I'll see you tonight." He added quietly.

As Caleigh and Brad headed out, she linked with his arm and skipped happily beside him.

"So, what did you think?" She asked nosily.

"I think he's a squirt." Brad scoffed.

"He's a cute squirt, though," Caleigh smiled to herself.

"Are you sure it's over with his ex?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And you're definitely not sleeping with him?"

"Bradley Donovan…"

"Just be careful, Cal." He advised. "I don't trust anyone who claims they are a doctor of love."

"Pfft, me either," she agreed. "We went through that a billion times, I can tell ya."

Brad nodded. "We gonna go see Lena or what?" He asked.

"Let's do it, action man!" She jumped into his jeep with a happy smile he hadn't seen before.

"So Brad liked me then," Zac commented as Caleigh chopped vegetables for the omelette she was making.

"Are you sulking?" She asked over the counter where he sat reading his papers at her dining table.

"Nope, I'm just crapping myself at ever having to meet the guy again…"

"I thought you were _all_ man," She shouted over her shoulder, dumping the sliced veg into the pan where they sizzled nicely.

"Oh, I am," he murmured into her ear, making her jump.

"Don't _do_ that!" She sighed.

He lifted her hair back and kissed the side of her neck. "Or this?"

"Definitely not that…" She arched back against him for support as her knees became weak.

"Or this?" He ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her waist, twisting her around to face him.

"My omelette will burn," She recounted matter-of-factly.

"You started it," he accused, tipping her chin up with his thumb and stealing a long kiss.

"Oh right, it's my fault that you're a kissing monster," She quickly pushed him away and stirred her pan.

"Why are we back to the monster? First a gremlin now a monster. Is my kissing really that horrific?" He enquired.

"It needs work." She informed him flatly, making him laugh.

"You're just asking for-"

"Taste," she turned and held out a small spoon of cooked, chopped vegetables.

His blue eyes met hers and held them, very clearly showing his thinning patience and his evident urge to kiss her.

"If you insist…" He took the mouthful she offered and swallowed. "It's nice."

"Good, now go sit down," she asked, glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"Why, what possible reason could you have for not wanting me here?"

"You're wearing that bloody vest again!" She accused of his white top. "You know how I feel about that vest."

"I know," he waggled his brows. "That's why I wore it."

"Are you trying to get some action by wearing sexy tops?" She asked in disbelief.

"If I say 'yes' will you hurt me?" He squinted back.

"It's very likely."

"Then no. Vests are my favourite form of top," He smiled widely.

"Sit…" She pushed him toward his chair, his heavy body causing big, shuddering steps as she forced him to go and he resisted. "Down!" She commanded, showing him the chair and then turning back to her kitchen.

"Shall I make salad?" He asked behind her.

"Arrrghhh!" She pulled on her hair, turning on his with fire in her eyes, having turned off the ring. "You are not getting any food here tonight." She decided.

His face fell and he gave his best puppy-dog look. "Why not?" He whined.

"Because you infuriate me far too much." She folded her arms.

"Can we go make out now?" He smiled disarmingly.

"If you think I'm making out with you now, you have another think coming," she announced, heading by him to throw herself onto the sofa in a huff.

"Honey, are you mad at me?" He asked from the doorway, earning a cushion attack.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." She smiled a glittering smile to herself.

"What's wrong?" He sat down and put his arm around her, playing innocent.

"I'm hungry, I'm tired, my best friend might have cancer and you insist on wearing those sexy tops to make me horny!" She spat.

"Your best friend might _what_?" He asked softly, jolted back by her words.

"Have cancer," she repeated the words with as much strength as she could muster, her lips quivering with obvious upset.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked.

"Because we don't know yet. So it might be fixable. But I can't help but think the worst because she's had it before…and I had to watch her go through this once," She admitted. "I don't know if I can do it again."

"Is that who you and Brad went to see today?" He checked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Lena. She had breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, Cal. I'm so sorry you had to go through that and that today was hard for you…" He let her burrow into his arms and he sighed out against her hair. "And I'm sorry for being an insensitive prick."

"You didn't know," she allowed, curling her legs up to get comfy in his arms and he leaned back against the cushion.

"I promise I'll be here for you- whatever you need. A shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, a punching bag to hit…"

"That I would enjoy _far _too much," She quipped and he smiled, stroking her hair.

"The offer's there…"

"Thank you. But I'm ok. I just need this, sometimes." She said of their cuddle.

"You have an endless supply of these," he squeezed tighter.

"Brad will come round, you know." She commented.

"Will he?"

"Yeah. He's always like this at first and then after a while he sees things different." She assured.

"I'm glad you have people who care about you."

"I'm really hungry." She looked up.

"I'll finish the omelette, you stay right there…" He got up and pointed to her.

"Are you sure…?" She sighed, watching him go.

The news about Lena had rocked her. She hadn't thought she would actually involve Zac in the process of dealing with it but somehow, he helped.

She loved watching him all muscled and strong, relaxing at her place in his vest and shorts and her body still protested against her mind's restraint. She still couldn't 'cut the strings' as Billy had advised.

And when things like this happened, with Lena or with her parents, then everything became that much more harder to deal with. Making love with Zac seemed a million miles away right now, but she knew in actual fact it was right around the corner. She just wished she knew what was holding her back.

_Well he is a sex expert,_ she mused. It _did _add a certain pressure to perform. She couldn't guarantee she wouldn't be half as flexible as Pam; or anywhere near as practised. And _that _was intimidating.

"It's not burnt at all," he ferried in two plates, handing her a knife and fork, too.

"Sit your sexy butt down," she twinkled at him affectionately.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, whooshing down beside her and unsettling her for a moment.

"Graceful," she irked her neck.

"I try," he beamed, shoving a mouthful of omelette into his mouth and chewing largely.

"Tidy eater, too."

"Hey, I'm the guy who isn't afraid to roll you in the mud or whatever you said in the car," he objected.

"You mean you listened to that?" She scoffed.

"Yeah," he nodded with a little-boy voice. "I thought you liked that."

"I do, I'm just…shocked." She admitted.

"I haven't seen you in sweats but I sure do prefer your shorts over your dresses," he gleamed.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "You are _so _predictable!"

"I call it adorable."

"You're insane," she starred her fingers out to make her point.

"That's not very nice…"

"But it's _true_," she whispered this part. "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"How about being kind to be kind?"

"For people like you, that's doesn't work."

"What kind of people am I?" He shot her a hurt look.

"A crazy one."

"Well you must be crazy too, you're _dating_ me!" He shot back.

"It's sympathy dating." She shrugged.

He squinted his eyes and searched for a come back, finding none. "So you wouldn't date me out of choice?" He asked, laying his empty plate on the table in somewhat of a challenge.

She shook her head, placing her plate down too and goading him silently. _Do your worst, Efron._

"I'm just a charity case." He stated.

She held her thumb and finger an inch apart, squinting one eye, intimating he was a little bit so.

"And I'm not adorable at all?"

"Just certifiable." She affirmed.

"Well then, that's that." He sighed and she frowned, wondering what he was going to do.

"Zac?"

"I understand, Cal, its okay…" He stood and she looked up in panic.

"Zac what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping my dignity and walking out while I can…" He stated and when she looked away, he took his chance to grab her, slinging her over his shoulder with a grunt.

"Zac, I just ate!" She protested queasily.

"Then you should have thought of that before you told me I was crazy," He gleefully announced, carrying her out to the yard.

"Zac, what are you doing?" She asked again. "Its pitch dark and the slow worms come out at night..."

"You see your paddling pool?" He asked dangling her over it and watching as she struggled to be freed.

"Of course I see it! Zac, seriously I feel sick…"

"Take it back or I throw you in." He handed her the ultimatum.

"I can't take it back! It's true!" She argued.

"Then you're gonna get very wet," He smiled, tossing her into the pool with care not to hurt her but creating a huge splash that wetted her cotton t-shirt and jeans right through.

"Za-" The shock of the water hitting her skin paused her protest mid-way and she looked up at him in total shock. "You are _so _gonna pay," she squinted.

He beamed largely, and then sprinted when she went to climb out, running back into the house where she followed, grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the carpet behind the sofa they had previously vacated.

"You are going to die a painful death," she promised, pinning him down with all her might, to which he submitted despite being able to over power her easily. There was something about being straddled by a beautiful woman that made him want to suffer her punishment.

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he feigned sorrow. "I can see your breasts," he observed of her wet top, the peaks of her nipples pressing against the material where her skin cooled.

"Shut up," she leaned over and kissed him, exacting her revenge in the very way she had wanted to all night. She shivered as the cold puckered her skin and he wrapped his arms around her as she loosened her grip on his wrists and played with his hair instead.

"Take this off…" He whispered, pulling the tee top up from her belly.

"Oh sure…"

"I mean it, Cal. You'll catch a cold." He admonished.

"Whose fault is that?" She said as she folded the top over her head, leaving her torso bare for his gaze unashamedly. "Now what?"

He couldn't speak, only look into her eyes and then touch, so gently up her curves and over her ribs, heading for the only destination possible. He gently held her in his hands, watched her eyes close and her breaths quicken and he couldn't resist brushing his thumbs over her dark tips to garner a whimper from her mouth.

"Cal," he cast out with a gravelled voice, leaning up to his elbows and then more, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks as he kissed her again, deeper, more slowly than before. He trailed his lips down her neck and cupped her back, braising her sensitive skin with the softness of his mouth before he flicked his tongue against her hardened peak, warming her skin.

Her sound was uninhibited, raw and sexual and he closed his eyes at the pleasure-pain of his groin swelling in anticipation. He closed his mouth around her, suckled on her sensitive skin and paid similar attention to her other breast, flicking looks to her face as he went, checking for her agreement.

Her jeans were sodden and transferring the wet to his, reminding him he was stripping her for a reason, other than this mind-blowing pleasure she afforded him in her reactions.

He rolled her over gently, his hand going to her jeans fly to undo the rivet and slide the zipper, letting his gentle hands roll down the wet material from her legs. When she was laying there in just her panties, he allowed himself a long look down her body, tenderly running his hand over her thigh and up to her hip in silent appreciation.

"Zac," she asked for more, her voice throaty and soft and sending chills down his spine as he brushed his thumb over her belly, leaning into her body and between her thighs while he ministrated his touches.

"Have you been touched before?" He whispered, dipping his finger under her panties band teasingly, and then running them over the inside of her thigh, brushing against her panties and encouraging her to buck in a sign of her desire.

"No," She opened her eyes, showing her want and her fear all in one.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her again, letting his lips dive to her neck and bring another sensation, right as he drove below her underwear with his roaming digits and brushed up her intimate skin.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he instructed, swallowing a lump in his throat as his tight body reacted to the dampness on his fingers.

"I'm not pleasing _you_…" She murmured worriedly, thrashing on the carpet as her body sprang to life with desire.

"You are, Cal." He smiled against her ear. "More than you know…"

He dipped inside of her with a dextrous flash, feeling her gasp more than hearing it as her body jolted upwards for more. _That's my girl,_ he grinned to himself, feeling her fighting the pleasure at the very same time she begged for more.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, her eyes fluttered shut and he lay above her, touching her deeply, watching her face soften in bliss at his foreplay. He didn't care about anything else in that moment, just her pleasure as she rocked upward and took his fingers deeper, her body only naturally wanting more.

"Gently, baby," He encouraged, hearing her excited pants, feeling himself nearly come undone at the sound and then knowing his moment was right as he used his thumb to press very gently against her nub.

Her cry of ecstasy forced him to bite his bottom lip until it hurt to distract his throbbing arousal from wanting release. _Just hold on Zac, _he told himself, combining his intimate touch with another kiss to her breast.

He conveyed control over his body and watched in awe as she orgasmed under his touch, her body reigned by her pleasure and nothing else, her every muscle relaxing into liquid as she melted into the floor.

He smiled tenderly at the sight, the feeling of being in her arms as she sighed out in satisfaction one he could get addicted to and then he snapped back into doctor mode, rising from the floor to lift her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Her arms looped around his neck as she rested against his chest and he smiled fondly as he lay her down, quickly searching for a suitably warm top to replace her wet one. He quickly found a jersey sports hoodie and pulled it over her head, pushing her arms into the sleeves and tugging it down her bare midriff as she simply rolled around sleepily on the bed.

"Don't go," she called as he reached the doorway.

"I'm not. I'm coming back," he promised.

"Zac?" It was dark and the insecurity was setting in.

"Mm?" his voice was sleepy as he took a sharp breath through his nose on being woken.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he rubbed one eye and looked up, seeing she was laid on her side and facing him, seemingly fiddling with his vest.

"For taking so long," she worried.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered.

"Isn't it supposed to take thirty seconds?" She posed.

"Cal," he snorted with a short laugh then paused, not knowing what to say. He was the one who had boasted about the 30 second orgasm. It was hardly surprising she didn't understand why hers took thirty minutes.

"It doesn't always work like that ok?" He explained.

"But you said…"

"I was wrong." He admitted. "The 30 second thing is for…is for women who want to have a quick release," he described. "It's nothing to do with what we did back there. That was making love, Cal. That was worth so much more than 30 seconds."

"But I didn't get to make you happy." She whined.

"I _am _happy. Oh god, I'm _so _happy right now I could shout it from the roof." He teased.

"Please don't." She frowned, smiling cutely at him in the dark and he hugged her closer. "I'd miss you while you were gone."

"Are you warm?" He asked, fearing he had caused her a chill from throwing her in the pool.

"Mm-mm," she nodded her agreement, her sleepy eyes closing again.

"Are you sure?" He rubbed her back.

"I'm sure."

"Goodnight beautiful," he husked as her breathing patterns slowed and denoted her unconsciousness. "Sweet dreams."

**CHAPTER 13**

"So you're the new girl."

A perfectly groomed Spanish woman looked down her nose at Caleigh as she chose her groceries for the weekly shop.

"I'm sorry?" Caleigh asked politely, not quite sure what the woman meant.

"Your Zac's latest." She described.

"Pam." Caleigh turned to face her in recognition, her voice choked by her lack of breath.

"So he _did _tell you about me then?" She arched a perfectly black brow.

"Yeah, yeah of course he did."

"You do know it won't last?" Pam injected, picking up a can to study it nonchalantly and Caleigh blinked, somehow knowing this moment would come.

"I thought you were happy for him?"

"Zac's not the problem." Pam announced, squinting at her. "You are."

Caleigh watched her walk away and frowned, wondering exactly what that supposed to mean.

"Hey, wait up!" She went after the woman, indignant at her accusation. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you," she offered. "But I'm as innocent as you are in this."

"_You're_ innocent? Zac was going to marry me until he met you. That means you did something to make him change his mind…"

"I promise I didn't. I just gave him a lift."

"Make the most of it, _Cally._ He's not known for sticking around." She mused.

"Thanks for the tip," Caleigh smarted with a glib smile.

"How dare you stand there and pretend you did nothing wrong!" Pam snapped, her real emotions coming through and Caleigh quickly remembered Zac saying he had been waiting for this to happen. Only it seemed Pam was choosing to take her anger out on _her _rather than Zac, who probably deserved it more.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Caleigh insisted. "I was trying to get him home to you and something just _happened, _okay?"

"No, it's not ok! Would you be ok if some slut came and stole your _fiancée _on the day you were getting married?" The dark woman demanded.

Caleigh flicked her eyes across Pam's face and acknowledged her beauty. She could see why Zac had fallen into a relationship with her, but she also knew she had feelings for the man they were arguing over that couldn't be forgotten.

"No I suppose not," Caleigh sighed. "But I'm not a slut. You heard that wrong."

"You date other men don't you? Escort, they call it?" Pam laughed bitterly. "I know what those girls get up to."

"Clearly you don't…" Caleigh quipped and decided to walk away while she could, passing by Pam toward the tills.

"I haven't finished with you, bitch!" Pam seethed in a low hiss and Caleigh turned in fright, every nerve ending alive with premonition as to what came next.

Pam grabbed her and span her back round, slapping her soundly across the face before grasping her hair and pulling hard to drag her to the ground. Caleigh was not one to go easily- she trained and sparred with her kick-boxing teacher at the gym and she wasn't about to let some fake-nailed bimbo take her down. The sight of them fighting was shocking and soon drew attention from both people in the store and the staff, and finally, the press who were never far behind.

The store manager waded in and finally pulled them apart with the help of two other male staffers, all of whom came out with at least a scratch or bruise from the kicking, scratching females.

"What the _heck _is going on?" Store Manager Scott Buchannan asked as he sat Caleigh down in one seat and Pam in another, across the room, guarded by one of his staff.

"Ask her," Caleigh lifted her chin with a snarl.

"She took my husband." Pam accused, causing Caleigh to launch from her seat in anger, only to be held down again by Scott.

"Well does anyone have the number of the man you're squabbling over?" Scott asked drily. "Because he can come and deal with this and I might be able to get back to work…"

Zac entered the room sheepishly, somewhat chagrined by the news his previous girlfriend and his present one had been detained at Wal-Mart by the manager due to fighting on site.

He nearly didn't know which one to go to first as his gaze flicked between them, but he quickly saw the bruise on the side of Caleigh's face, right on her cheekbone as she intermittently iced it.

"Cal," he cast out with concern, rushing over and cupping her face. "Are you ok?"

Her hazel eyes burned with something he hadn't seen before and it took his breath away. "Sure. Just dandy."

"Nice to see you, too, Zac." Pam accused from behind and he twisted to look at her, frowning as he knelt before Caleigh to finish his chat with her.

"My car is outside. Chad is right outside the door, he came to get you out without the press intervening. Will you go and wait for me?"

She stared at him for a long moment, willing the tears down as her throat burned with the pain of holding them back.

"Baby? Are you okay?" He asked again when she didn't answer.

"See you outside." Was all she said as she stood, handing her ice pack to Scott and sighing. "I'm so sorry Mr Buchanan."

Scott nodded as she went out and followed to make sure Chad got her safely and took her to the rear exit out of the shop where she would be hidden from cameras.

"So you got into a scuffle, huh?" Chad smiled at her warmly, receiving a scowl. "I'm Chad, by the way."

"Caleigh." She replied tersely, getting into the back seat and folding her arms.

"I heard a lot about you on the ride over here," Chad began conversationally.

"Really? That's nice."

"Yeah, he told me you had this sarcasm thing going on," He grinned.

"Did he also tell you I'm a _fucking_ _idiot?!_" She hissed to herself more than him.

"Err…"

"Shit! What was I thinking? This is so not worth it!" She spat. "You can't tell me this is worth it?" She looked to him in the driver's seat up front and he licked his lips nervously.

"Pam's always been…unpredictable. It's not fair you got the brunt of it." He commented objectively.

"Am I gonna get that every time I go out? Do I have to look over my shoulder and take a black eye just to be with him?"

Her sentence was punctuated with the opening of the rear door, signalling Zac's arrival.

"Let's go, Chad." He told his friend as he bent to get inside the vehicle, securing his belt and then looking across the seat to Caleigh, flicking a look at Chad in the rear-view mirror for a sign of how she felt and Chad's pressed-in lips told him enough.

"Cal?" He stretched his hand across the seat, hoping she would loosen hers from her lap and link with his.

"Don't talk to me, Zac." She warned.

"It's the only way we ever resolve anything," he insisted.

"Resolve?" She let out a short laugh. "Do you think you resolved ending your engagement? Do you think you left enough time before moving on?" She accused bitterly.

"I-"

"I _knew _this would happen! I knew she was telling you what you wanted to hear!" She shook her head in bewilderment. "God, if I'd known she was gonna beat the crap out of me, I would have told you to stay the fuck away until she calmed down some…"

"I'm sorry, okay? I never wanted this. You're right, I knew on some level she wasn't done. But I never for one moment thought she would try and hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe that." He begged.

"I don't believe anything right now," she cast out, tears threatening to take hold. "I can't trust you or her or anyone!"

"You can trust me," Chad piped up, bringing both their gazes up at his interruption into their private conversation.

"Shut up, Chad," Zac gravelled, looking back to Caleigh. "Please, just let's talk about this. Come back to mine, I'll warm you up some soup and ice your bruises…"

"My _bruises_, Zac," She spat, casting her venomous eyes to his. "My bruises caused by _your _ex. I don't need this shit!" She yelled.

He blinked as her pain sliced deep into his chest and he saw her fighting back sobs, ones that jolted her chest and spasmed her body. "I know. And I'm sorry, I really am."

"Sorry isn't good enough," she announced, breaking down into the heavy sobs she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Chad, can you drop us on Maple Drive?" Zac asked with a soft, resigned voice. "I'm going to take Cal home."

He tried to reach out and soothe her but she just shifted toward the door and shouldered off his touch, leaving him staring at her with sorrowful eyes that dampened too, at the thought he had lost her already.

"I'm taking you home." He promised softly, hoping that would comfort her some way.

She could barely breathe as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the step-stone path of her lawn, closing his eyes in bitter-sweet bliss as she hid her face in his chest and clung on for dear life to avoid being photographed.

Inside, he lay her on the sofa and knelt beside it, cut up at the sight of her crying and not being able to soothe her.

"Cal, please talk to me," he begged one last time.

"I'd-like- you- to- leave- now," She hiccupped under strong gulps of air between her hysterical tears.

He nodded, the press of his lips and flicker of his lashes showing his reluctance to do so, a sigh exiting his mouth as he stood and reached down to touch her shoulder now she had turned to her side.

"I promise I'm here for you. Call me, whenever, okay?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer as he slowly trailed to the door and looked back, hoping he would get to hear her call his name.

But he didn't. Because it wasn't until he was back in the car, tipping his head into his hands in devastation that she called for him, with a weak, tear-destroyed voice. And if he had heard it, his heart might not beat so painfully, and neither might Caleigh's as she cried into the night.

"You better tell me _exactly_ what the _hell _is going on!" Brad flung back Zac's apartment door as he opened it with a resigned pull.

Zac closed his eyes and let out a breath, _really _not needing this on top of everything else.

"Come in…" Zac muttered as Brad shouldered past him and into his apartment without invitation.

"I thought I made it clear what I thought of guys who hurt Caleigh?" Brad blustered.

"You know what, man? This is not the time." Zac remarked, walking past Brad to slouch back into the sofa, his blue eyes glazed over with shock.

"Why aren't you round there, telling her how much you love her?" Brad wondered, following the younger man and sitting opposite him, his dishevelled appearance somewhat of a shock. "Because you do love her don't you? Only that's what she told me when she got back."

Zac smiled a little, 'are you kidding me?' smile while his eyes flicked up under dark lashes and flashed a hint of anger. "Yes, I love her." He affirmed.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because she won't talk to me." Zac explained. "She won't talk to me, she won't shout at me, she won't even let me send her anything- it all got returned," he pointed to the bouquets and cards on his mantle.

"It's been three days, Zac." Brad squinted.

"Did you tell her that?" Zac asked bitterly. "Only I can't see what else I'm supposed to do if she won't even give me the time of day."

"Flowers don't mean shit to a girl like her and you know it!" Brad gruffed. "Least you should if you know her at all…"

"Then what? Break down her door with a battering ram? I don't see her fighting so hard for me!" He accused the big man opposite him.

"You look like shit. She's not even eating, and man, that girl _always _eats, no matter what," Brad shook his head.

"Thanks, man. I feel so much better now." Zac derided, laying his head against the sofa cushion as he felt it begin to pound.

"Get your ass up." Brad stood.

"What?"

"I mean it. Get your scrawny butt off that sofa and go shave and do something with that thing you call your hair. You're coming with me," Brad instructed.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair, why do people keep saying that?!" Zac slapped his hand onto the sofa seat.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I heard it. I'm just ignoring it."

"Do you want to get her back or not?" Brad challenged.

"Why would you help me?" Zac squinted his bright blue eyes at the man who he believed hated him.

"Because Caleigh is the most precious gift I have and if she's like this without you, then I owe to her to try and help." Brad folded his arms.

"But you hate me." Zac mused.

"No, I hate that she's hurting right now."

"And _I'm _the one who hurt her, just like you predicted, just like you warned…" He rolled his eyes knowingly.

"You know for a dude, you are _such _a wuss. Now get up!" Brad stood over the slight man's form threateningly.

"You gonna carry me to the shower?" Zac asked with a brow lift.

"You asked for it…" Brad bent and lifted the smaller man easily in his arms, no quibbles over his masculinity as he carried the struggling Zac to his shower-room, landing his feet on the floor as he stepped back. "Get clean." He said and shut him in, standing guard the other side of the door.

Two seconds later, Zac opened the door and Brad turned with an expectant look. "You didn't shave." He told him knowingly.

"Man, this sucks…" Zac shut the door again, leaving Brad to chuckle deep in his chest.

_These two were made for each other! _He mused of his friend and her new beau. They were both as stubborn as the other and equally as galling. Now he just hoped Caleigh would forgive him for intervening…

"I look like shit." Zac stood before Brad dressed into some jeans, converse and a white shirt, his hair long and messy over his forehead.

"I'm not gonna argue with that," Brad quipped, seeing he had at least shaved even though his sleepless nights boasted themselves in black circles under his blue, blue eyes and his skin was dull from lack of sunlight.

"I can't see her like this," he sighed despondently.

"You don't have a choice." Brad stated, grabbing the young man by his arm and tugging him towards the door.

"Wait, should I bring her something? Flowers?" Zac wondered.

"Just you." Brad assured and Zac followed him to the car, albeit with a miserable grimace on his face.

"Hey, cheer up, man. She'll think someone died if you turn up like that."

"How _can _I cheer up? She'll never talk to me again." Zac sighed, resting his fingers to his temple.

"She might. Look, did you sort it out with Pam? Is she gone for good?" The man asked next, with concern.

"Yup." Zac nodded.

"Honestly? Because she's having this thing where she won't go out because she's afraid…"

Zac looked up and the pain in his eyes was evident to Brad as he flicked him a look.

"She's gone. She left LA." He confirmed.

"And it's over for good?" Brad checked.

"It was over for good before." Zac replied tersely.

"I know. Look, I know this isn't exactly your fault but you know it's going to take time for her to recover from this, right?" He asked.

"I know."

"You know that the same thing happened with her last boyfriend?" Brad questioned next and Zac snapped his head up, shocked. "You didn't know that…" Brad sighed.

"No, she didn't tell me much other than he was a client and he was married…"

"Well he was also an ass of epic proportions," Brad began. "He told Cal he was ending it with his wife and he sure did. But what he didn't tell her was that the wife was out for revenge and the lady came right for Cal, attacking her when she wasn't ready and Cal got pretty hurt- emotionally more than anything." Brad sighed. "Because after that, he went _back _to his wife and left Cal with a broken heart- humiliated by the whole thing."

"Oh, fuck," Zac swore heavily, everything clicking into place about her absolute determination not to speak to him. "I am _such _a bastard!"

"Hey, stop right now." Brad warned. "She doesn't need to hear how much you hate yourself. She needs to hear how much you love her."

"You're right," Zac sighed. "But how will she ever forgive me? I did to her what the last guy did…"

"You didn't walk away." Brad handed him the light at the end of a dark tunnel. "You fought for her and to make it work."

"Is that enough?" Zac wondered.

"You'll have to pull out every ounce of whatever charm it is you have that got her hooked in the first place, bucko," Brad warned, his nickname making Zac smile as he remembered Caleigh calling him that.

"I'll try…"

"Good," Brad nodded. "Chin up, squirt."

Zac smiled at his new accomplice with a patient stare. "That's a great tag, thanks buddy."

Brad pulled up at the house and twisted in his seat. "Let me go in first. I'll let you know when you're up."

"Fine." Zac nodded, nerves lacing into his belly and quivering his hands as he took small, steady breaths in an attempt not to pass out.

He didn't know how long it was that he sat there, contemplating his fate, but Brad tapped on his window some time later, bringing him round.

"I got rid of the cameras and it's up to you now." He nodded.

Zac climbed from the car and met Brad's gaze. "She really knows I'm here?" He wondered.

"No I told her friend Michelle was outside so you better do good or she'll hate _me _forever, too," the man smiled warmly.

"Thanks, man," Zac stuck out his hand to shake the bigger man's.

Brad shook it with firm affection. "Just don't let me down, squirt." He instructed, watching the beaten young man slowly pace up the path, his hands jammed in his pockets. _And take your damn hands out of your pockets, _he added silently with a roll of his eyes. _Kids these days…_

**CHAPTER 14**

_Knock knock_

Zac rapped his knuckles on the door lightly, hearing a husky voice call, "Come in," and recognising it as Caleigh's- just sore with emotion.

"Michelle?" She enquired and he came around the lounge door with a sheepish shoulder curve, his hands damp with sweat as they shook inside the material of his jeans.

"Not exactly." He greeted, his gaze flicking over her quickly. She was laid on the sofa with a blanket over her legs, her upper half dressed in a pyjama top that he guessed her bottom half reflected, too. Her hair was untidy, unclean and scraped into a bun. Her face was void of any colour, as were her usually sparkling eyes and he felt the guilt drop right to the bottom of his stomach, leaving him breathless.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an even tone he hadn't expected. He'd expected screaming, shouting and definitely emotion, only there was none in her level tone.

"I came to talk." He admitted.

"Brad let you in?" She questioned confusedly.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed in a whisper, pausing as he flicked his eyes back over her. "How have you been?"

"How do you think?" She asked tightly, showing a glimmer of the anger he had hoped for.

"Not great?" He guessed.

"There was a reason I didn't answer your calls or accept your gifts." She reminded him coolly. "I didn't want to see you. Brad had no business-"

"Cal, I can't go on not seeing you, okay? I _had _to. I'm sitting on my couch staring at the TV and all I can think about is _you. _And _us. _And how bad I messed things up." He beseeched.

"You're right there," She arched a brow, but she hadn't asked him to leave he noted and he took a confident breath into his lungs as he advanced into the room.

"So what can I do? What can I do to make it right?"

"Nothing, Zac. There is nothing you can do." She advised blankly, avoiding looking at him.

"There has to be. Because I am so in love with you it hurts and I can't imagine my life without you." He announced and he saw her lashes flicker, a sheen of moisture covering her hazel orbs.

"It was a nice couple of weeks, Zac." She said before her throat spasmed and she tried not to cry. Something she always seemed to be doing around him, she mused.

"No, its more than that," He argued, stepping closer and sitting at her feet, finally garnering her gaze.

"Don't even think about coming closer." She warned.

"It's more than two weeks for me, Cal. I want to be with you, like we talked about."

"Your ex feels differently." She lanced.

"My ex means nothing to me."

"Do you know what it's been like for me these last three days Zac?" She asked.

"I'm hurting, too." He pointed out. "So yeah, I think I do."

"I _knew _it was a risk getting together so soon after you ended it with Pam and you _assured _me it was over and done with. I can't even go out to get milk let alone meet my clients!" She accused.

"She's gone, Cal. Pam is gone. She won't hurt you again, I won't let her…"

Caleigh shook her head, denying his words. "I can't forget what happened."

"I know. I don't expect you to. Just know how sorry I am." He begged.

"Sorry didn't stop me getting attacked in the supermarket!" She spat.

"I chose _you, _Cal." He murmured, touching her shin gently. "I can't take back what's happened but know that it's _you _I want."

"Brad told you." She smirked britilly, then laughed shortly. "I'm gonna kill him…"

"He told me so I could come here and tell you _exactly _how I feel."

"And how do you feel, Zac?" She sat up, swinging her feet down so he was no longer in contact and she could at least avoid his touch and his gaze and all the unwanted pleasant feelings that came with both those things.

"You know how I feel. I love you." He said easily.

"Then why did you let her hurt me?" She began to sob, just like that day in the back of the car and he realised she had done exactly as he had done- put all her painful emotions on hold until she had this chance to release them- and take them out on him.

"I swear I wouldn't have let her if I knew," He shifted over and with his eyes closing in silent hope she wouldn't protest, he cupped her shoulders with his arm. "I wouldn't have let her anywhere near you." He added.

"She called me a _slut_," She sobbed. "She said I _stole _you and that you wouldn't hang around anyway…"

"That's not true. God, Cal, if there's anything I've proved it's that that isn't true," he sighed, pulling her closer and wrapping both arms around her now, kissing her hair.

"She tried to drag me to the ground!" Caleigh continued, the shock still clearly affecting her as she cried into her hands.

"Let me hold you, Cal. I can make it better…" he husked.

"No, you can't!" She objected.

"Why not, baby? Why not?" He asked, flicking his eyes over her, willing her to tell him.

"Because I love you too! And it doesn't matter! It doesn't matter how we feel because someone will _always _think we shouldn't be together. Someone will always want to bring me down," she finished, taking great gasping breaths of air into her lungs.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," he frowned, rocking her gently. "I just care what you think."

"I don't know what I think anymore," she admitted amid her tears.

"That's okay," he soothed, stroking down her arm. "That's okay.

He closed his eyes in relief as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing into him for comfort and he gave it the best way he knew- by wrapping his muscled arms around her and holding on tight to show he wasn't willing to let go yet- that he was never willing to let go.

If she wanted him to walk away from this, then it would be against his will and with absolute reluctance- that she had to know as he rubbed her back and whispered into her ear to calm her.

"Shh, Cal. I love you, baby. I love you so much…"

Caleigh looked up after wiping her eyes and blowing her nose shyly, meeting his gaze with wary hazel eyes.

"You didn't sleep?" She asked and he shook his head. "You look tired." She added.

"You expect me to sleep when I'm busy worrying about you?" He squinted.

She shrugged a little. "Idiot." She accused and he smiled at the insult, never so glad to hear her call him that.

He nodded, "yeah."

"Brad went and got you?" She asked next, piecing it together.

"He told me to get off my ass and fight for you." He mused.

"I told you he liked you." She smiled slowly.

"That makes one of us." He smiled tightly.

"Two." She twisted her lips, brushing her thumb under his lashes where she found a tear of his own.

"Really?" He arched his brow, surprised. If she ever even talked to him again he'd figure it was a miracle. _Liking _him seemed too much to hope for.

She nodded. "I missed you."

Three words had never meant so much, apart from when she had said 'I love you', but 'I love you' didn't hit him like 'I missed you' did. It made his heart beat painfully and his face crease into a huge smile, aching his jaw from the lack of smiling he had done these last few days. He couldn't do anything but wrap her back into his arms and whisper into her ear, "I missed you, too. So much."

Caleigh finally unwrapped herself and looked to her lap. "I'm a mess, I should go clean up."

"You're beautiful. As always." He assured without blinking.

"Will you wait?" She asked as she stood, dropping her blanket and revealing the bottoms of her pyjamas.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"I can see why you liked her, she _is _pretty," Cal talked of Pam as they ate the soup and bread Zac had prepared; keen to see her eating again.

"Cal," he reached across the table for her hand, but came short. She looked up and hesitantly crept her hand across, laying it in his larger palm.

"Well, she _is_. Don't pretend she's not."

"I think you're prettier." He replied, rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

"You would," she smirked, taking her hand back.

"So, the network didn't fire me after all," He offered, changing the subject.

"They didn't?" She flicked her gaze up.

"They are going crazy over the publicity." He explained.

"Oh the papers have pictures of me fighting," She added informatively.

"I know I saw 'em." He smiled proudly.

"You did?"

"Yeah, at my mother's house." He nodded.

"Your _mom _saw?" She gaped.

"She was pretty impressed I had two girls fighting over me." He raised his brows.

"Where's Mr. Ego now?" Caleigh smiled.

"MIA." He smarted. "But I'm not going back to work on TV." He said, continuing his news.

"Why not? You loved doing that…"

"I know. But that's part of my old life. And I don't want our future to be about the press and publicity. I'm going to take private clients and open my own office." He nodded once.

"That sounds perfect," She offered him a dimpled smile.

"I'd really like it if you were in my life, too." He squinted, sipping his soup and swallowing carefully past the lump in his throat.

"I'd like that, too." She affirmed, fidgeting in her seat. "But it's going to take time…"

"I know. I have that." He assured.

"I'm sorry if I was angry and I shouldn't have been," she ventured, a creeping feeling haunting her.

"You should have. Don't sweat it." He smiled.

"I should have listened to you, too."

"We'll work on that," he remarked jokily.

"Don't tell me, you'll pin me down until I promise to hear every word you have to say?" She cocked her head.

"I'm sorry I stopped listening after you said I'll pin you down…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because its part of my loveable nature?" He enquired.

"More like your _perverted _nature."

"Ah, that too." He nodded his agreement.

"You don't seem bothered?"

"That I'm perverted? Or that I get to pin you down?" He asked innocently.

"Either," she drawled, amused by their instant ability to argue.

"The two together are dangerous," his eyes flashed with amusement.

"You're already dangerous…" She reminded him, only he faked ignorance.

"Why ever so?"

"You own a dangerous weapon, remember? You're on the list." She informed.

"Wow, I've never felt prouder."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how many warnings were out…"

"You wouldn't _tell _people about my 'weapon' would you?" He squinted.

"I wouldn't want a whole rush of women at my door," she smarted.

"Me either. One's enough…"

"Then behave. Or I might leave you to the cougars." She smiled.

"I'd rather have a teddy bear," he pursed his lips to stop his smile.

"You maybe lucky." She commented, placing down her spoon and napkin as she finished dinner.

"I may?" He asked.

"If you wanted, I could be your teddy bear tonight." She offered meekly.

"Cal," He began.

"I could use a little cuddling." She added.

He flicked his eyes between hers. "Then it's a date." He agreed.

"I can't believe she never snuggled," Caleigh sighed into Zac's chest as he lay on his back and encompassed her to his side, one arm around her shoulders and the other reaching across his body to clasp her hand that lay against his heart.

"It was a sign," he agreed.

"How could she _not _want to snuggle with you?" She asked, her body tingling pleasantly at being back in his arms.

He shrugged. "Insanity?"

"Mmm, must be," She burrowed closer.

"Cal, is this really ok?" He wondered, thinking a few hours ago she didn't want to breathe the same air as him.

"It's more than ok." She assured.

"I feel like…like I bypassed some test or something that I have to go through in order to warrant being allowed this pleasure." He described.

"This is the test, Zac. I want to be able to do this and know you'll be here when I wake up."

"Oh, I will be," he assured quickly with a soft voice.

His words struck a deep yearning inside her that made her ache with longing. She still _wanted _him, she still wanted to share her body with him; and her soul and experience her first loving with _him._ She just needed a little more time to catch up.

"Goodnight, Papa Bear." She cooed, nestling into his body sleepily.

"Goodnight beautiful."

**CHAPTER 15**

"So? How did it go?" Brad was up at the crack of dawn it would seem as Caleigh rubbed her eyes against the light of outside, having been dragged from her bed- and delicious snuggling with Zac- to answer her beating door.

"He's still here, Brad." She retorted tiredly, scratching her hair against her head and stretching.

"Darn, girl…"

"Oh please, don't even pull that on me. We just talked and slept ok?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. How's my man?" He asked of Zac with pretend disinterest.

She tilted her head. "Are you worried about him?" She smiled accusingly.

"No! I'm just asking…" He grizzled.

"He's ok, I think." She replied. "You could always come up and ask him."

"I'd rather not give him the impression I care," Brad replied. "Just tell him I said congrats."

"Brad, you are such a softie!" Caleigh cooed, and then launched a hug into his big belly.

"Only around you," he corrected.

"And now you love little Zaccy-poo, too," she teased.

"You better get back to him; he'll think you deserted him."

"Aw, concern, so cute," She pursed her lips.

"Goodbye Cal."

"I'll tell him you called by!" She shouted down the path after him.

"Who called by?" Zac asked on the stairs behind her, running hand through his hair.

"Why are you out of bed mister?" She arched a brow.

"I heard voices."

"Well who said I was done snuggling?" She demanded.

"Wow, I was so right about you," he smirked.

"I'm not even going to pretend I heard that," She dashed up the stairs and gently pushed him upwards.

"You _cannot _resist me!" He grinned happily to himself.

"You wish."

"You want to snuggle," he crowed.

"You misheard."

"Oh, sure."

"I can't help you're going deaf." She defended.

"You _love _my hugs." He counter-acted knowingly.

"Only when I'm desperate."

"Are you desperate now?" He laughed, climbing back onto the bed and laying down, waiting for her to occupy his arms.

"A little," she allowed, crawling back in, sighing out as he enveloped her in the big, bulky arms she had missed so much, his lips kissing her forehead.

"See, you love me." He decided.

"Love and hate are but a line apart," she retorted.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" He wondered.

"Why, what good would it do?"

"To remind you how much you like me."

"Kissing me won't help." She assured.

"I beg to differ."

"You seem to think I like kissing you."

"I have collected evidence." He smarted.

"It's circumstantial." She narked.

"Its _collective_," he corrected, sliding down a little to look into her eyes as they lay side by side.

"You have no proof," She lifted her brows.

"Here's my proof," he tilted his head, nuzzling her nose with his and forcing her to tilt the other way, leaving him with perfect access to her mouth, where he slowly, slowly brushed his lips against hers and smiled in familiar pleasure. He cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss a little, but resisted flicking his tongue as their short, sweet kiss ended and he looked into her eyes.

"It's persuasive proof," She said breathily.

"Does that mean you concede I'm right?"

"I will _never _concede that you're right," she warned with sparkling eyes, the sight of which he thought he would never be privy to again.

"A guy can hope…"

"Is it not enough that I allow you kisses at all?" She enquired teasingly.

"A little appreciation would hurt," he sulked.

"Well then, here-" She cupped his cheek and kissed him back, just as sweetly as before. "There's my appreciation."

"No words?" He grumbled.

"I love you."

"I know."

"You're the best kisser I know."

His grin was unstoppable as his blue eyes lit with joy. "See? It's not so hard…"

"But then you get all excited and I can't control you," she mumbled.

"I'm not a puppy dog,"

"You're kinda like one…"

"Slobbering and pawing you?" He guessed.

"Cute and irresistible," she corrected.

"That's two compliments, I'm getting nervous."

"You asked me to be honest."

"I take it back. I like the insults better. I know where I am with insults."

"I don't have a single one."

"Think harder,"

"You…have funny hair?" She offered weakly.

"Thank god for that."

"Thank god for funny hair?"

"Well you like touching it so much, why don't you sort it out for me?"

"I see your game," she smiled.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"You wore that vest, now the hair invite…"

"You have a problem with my vest?"

"You know damn well my problem with that vest."

"But you still hate me, so I'm safe."

"That doesn't mean you can go round tempting me with your hair,"

"It's my _hair_. I didn't mess it deliberately to tempt you, though the way you're talking, I might turn into a slobbering pawing creature any minute,"

"Now, now. Control, Bobo." She brushed his fringe back, tracing his thick brows with her finger.

"You do something to me…" He squinted.

"Any excuse."

"I wish I knew what…"

"I'm me," she smiled wanly. "I happen to be amazingly attractive."

"And so modest."

"Like you'd know," she derided.

"Can we just please snuggle? All this talk is tiring me out."

"Papa Bear has no stamina," She riled.

"Don't tempt me to prove that wrong," he warned.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Snuggling, actually." He corrected.

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

"I'm trying not to."

"Try harder."

"You keep making me talk back!" he argued.

"Shh…"

Zac growled and smirked as he rubbed against her a little, a soft groan in his throat at the contact.

"Zac, what are you doing?"

"Cuddling my teddy."

"You're rubbing up against me,"

"It's awesome," he smiled.

"It's…distracting."

"How so?"

"Just stop."

"Not till you tell me how turned on you are right now, 'cause Cal, I am fighting this with every cell in my body." He gruffed.

Her breaths were shallow and belied her desire as she met his gaze, her arms around his neck and her hands wrapped into his hair. "You got me Zac," she breathed.

He let out a sound and hugged her close, knowing that for now, his body would not get the release it craved but her words alone were enough to assure him they would have it back. One day they would have the hot, bone-melting passion back that they shared so uniquely together.

He kissed her neck tenderly as he rested his head to her shoulder and she cradled him somewhat in her arms, realising only then how the last few days had affected him, too.

"Did you miss me, Bear?" She asked.

He smiled only a fraction. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry." She cuddled him to her as they relaxed back into their much-needed sleep, each as reliant on the other. "#Light out wanderlust…Captains out to sea…#" Caleigh sang to him as he sighed and fidgeted for comfort in her arms, finding it as he softened into sleep.

"Let's go surfing!" Zac's eyes lit up brightly as he sat up in bed with the best idea he'd ever had.

"What?" Caleigh groaned from under the covers, watching as he buzzed around the room, full of energy.

"Surfing! It would be so much fun!"

"Zac, no. I can't face being photographed today." She groaned.

"Ok how about lunch then? At the quay." He suggested.

"No, I'm okay here. I'll just make us breakfast and you can go do sporty things with your buds," she suggested.

"You don't wanna be seen with me, huh?" He lifted his brows.

"I don't want to go out, is that okay?" She asked tersely, afraid of being seen in public after her ordeal.

Zac padded back over to the bed and knelt on it, stroking her arm. "I know it seems frightening but the sooner we get out there, the sooner people will forget anything happened."

"I can't, okay?" She beseeched.

"Okay," he nodded, his eyes showing his continued concern as she rolled out of the bed and headed for her shower.

He headed down to the kitchen, starting up a feast for them to share after sneaking glances into her cupboards and finding ingredients for scrambled eggs and waffles, quickly whipping them up.

"What happened?" She asked with surprise as she found him cooking.

"I cooked, babe." He grinned proudly.

"Wow, it's a miracle, quick take a picture."

"I resent that." He sulked.

"I resent _you_." She joked with a smile.

"And after I made you this lovely breakfast…" He handed her a plate and went back to the stove for his. When he headed back for the table she stood up and hugged him around the neck, tiptoeing for a kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled cutely, sitting back in her seat again, leaving him frozen in the middle of the kitchen. "Zac?" She called when he didn't move.

"Did you just say _thank you_?"

"Ha-ha," she laughed fakely.

"I'm stunned."

"You are so funny," she sarked.

"It's my greatest talent," he nodded his agreement.

"Along with annoying people."

"That, too," he conceded.

"It tastes wonderful, you did a good job."

"Why thank you," he smiled a crinkle-eyed smile at her.

"So we should catch up later…" She suggested lightly.

"I'd like that."

"Come over for dinner?" She invited.

"Come to mine. We can swim," he suggested.

"Are you being filthy?"

"No but when you say filthy it's hard not to be…" He grinned.

"You are hopeless." She rolled her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" He checked.

She looked to him and paused. "Would you pick me up?"

"If you like."

"I'm afraid of the press outside." She admitted.

"No-one's gonna hurt you, Cal. I promise." He said seriously.

"Then okay. I'll wear something nice so we can pretend we went out." She smiled to herself.

"Not too nice." He begged. "I'm on my best behaviour still."

"Since when?!" She scoffed.

"Since yesterday."

"Pfft," she giggled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you noticed…"

"Oh, don't sulk, baby bear…" She cooed.

"My feelings are hurt." He announced sniffily.

"Is this you asking for a kiss? Because you should really get over the sympathy act and just _ask_," she suggested.

"Kisses _might _help," he agreed, looking up under his messy fringe to her.

"Fine." She stood and trotted around the table, standing between his thighs as he twisted in his stool seat, his hands on his knees expectantly. She smirked, tilting her head and aiming for his mouth, smiling secretly as he pursed his lips, because she played him and whispered into his ear instead. "Stop sulking, you look like a baby."

"You did not just-" He gasped, quickly grabbing her around the middle as she giggled and tried to retreat. It only resulted in her being trapped between his hot, inviting thighs as she tried to fight her smile, looking into his face as she grasped his wrists that bound his hands at her sides, keeping her prisoner.

"So what if I did?" She threw back bravely.

"You need to be taught a lesson…" He squinted, leaning forward to capture her mouth with his, the resulting fusion a long and extended affair that left Caleigh moaning ad wrapping her arms around his neck in an effort to get closer and press against his irresistible chest. When she did, she felt her pebble tips press into his muscle and exact a sweet ache inside from the pressure, something she wanted more of.

His lips went to her throat, his hands holding her firmly as she arched back and he smiled as he realised her pyjama top was so easy to infiltrate, lending his hands to sneak up under the material and brush up her sides.

"Zac!" She gasped, looking at him in shock as she broke the kiss, quickly melting again as his gentle thumbs brushed over her hard peaks and he kissed down her jaw, to her collarbone.

"We should-" She pushed against his loaded arms and sighed out in pleasure as a wash of moisture hit her between the legs. "-stop." She breathed.

He _did _stop, for a moment, his breathing ragged and his eyes meeting hers as they popped open. "You told me to," he offered as explanation for the cease in her pleasure.

"Yeah," she frowned, wondering why she had done that. "Yeah, I did."

"Cal…" He called as she pushed away from him.

"I need to get ready. Lena's coming at ten." She recounted.

"Lena?" He looked to her hopefully.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay. We got the news yesterday. The scans are clear." She affirmed.

"That's awesome news." He smiled.

"Would you like to meet her?" She asked next, hesitantly.

"Ah…would you like me to?" He back nervously.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Then I'll stay until she comes, but I have to go after that because I have some things to organise for my new venture." He explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna get changed."

**CHAPTER 16**

Lena was beyond excited at getting to meet _the _ from the show. Zac didn't think he'd ever met such an enthusiastic fan. Seemingly, the fact he was also dating her best friend was _beyond _awesome and she sat down, jiggling in badly-controlled excitement as he smiled and sat opposite her in the chair.

"So, you're Lena?" He stated bemusedly.

"You are just _gorgeous!_" She said. "Isn't he gorgeous, Cal?"

Cal tipped her head. "If you ignore the hair…"

Zac gave her a 'ha-ha' look and flicked his attention back to Lena.

"Thank you. So you've seen the show then?" He asked as though this were not obvious already.

"Did I see the show? I don't miss it. I don't care who needs their reports typing up, I am out of that office every night at five and in front of the TV before the theme music runs!"

"Wow. Such a fan, huh? Cal never mentioned that…"

"I didn't want to ruin her expectations," Cal smiled, and then looked to her friend who was almost having a seizure of happiness. "Lena, you can breathe you know. He _is _human."

"Oh no, Cal. is a GOD." Lena announced.

"Something tells me you're dating the wrong girl…" Cal sighed.

"Absolutely not," Zac batted back easily, earning a love-smitten stare from Lena between him and Cal.

"Are you two in love?" She guessed easily, her eyes bright with hope.

"Sometimes." Cal shrugged. "If he's behaving."

Zac chuckled and shook his head. "She has a hard time admitting it but I don't mind saying I am completely gone on your Caleigh the Cali girl." He said affectionately.

"Aw Cal!" Lena hugged her. "This has _got _to be the best day of my life!"

"You got good news yesterday, it's rolling over." Caleigh disregarded.

"Um, Cal can I ask a favour," Lena swallowed.

"Of course…"

"Can I get one teeny _tiny _hug from your hot man please?" Her wide blue eyes begged so earnestly she couldn't say no.

"Sure, have fun with it," Caleigh smiled across at Zac and stuck her tongue out.

He glared at her in mock annoyance and then stood as Lena quickly took advantage of her friend's generosity.

Lena paused as he opened his arms awkwardly and then took the plunge, wrapping her arms around his middle, her head coming to his ribs as she was much shorter than Cal.

"Oh, my god," she sighed in apparent bliss as he hugged her back with as much affection as he could manage for someone he just met.

"Ah, Lena?" He coughed as she held on tight, earning giggles from Cal on the sofa. "Hey, stop laughing!" He called to her over Lena's head.

"Ley…" Cal called. "You can stop manhandling my boyfriend now."

Lena pulled back and pressed her lips in. "Can I just have one more, for the road?" She begged.

Zac widened his eyes as she clamped back onto his body and he gave a silent 'HELP!" to Caleigh who just folded her arms and smiled smugly.

"I had no idea you had such devoted fans," she remarked.

"She's _your _best friend!"

"Believe me, she kept this hidden," Caleigh got up and prized her friend away.

"You are _so _lucky," Lena stated.

"Lucky, burdened, same thing," Caleigh flicked her hand.

"Thank you for staying to meet me." Lena smiled at Zac.

"You're uh…welcome."

"We should go out! All three of us!" Her eyes lit up.

"What a _great _idea!" Caleigh agreed, taken to one side by Zac.

"You do realise she will have her hands on my ass all night?" He whispered.

"Just your ass? I don't think she'll-"

"Don't do it, Cal," he begged.

"Zac said he's free Saturday!" Caleigh called out to her friend, leaving him to silently fume.

"Yeah, how about I take you lovely ladies for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh wow. Oh my wow." Lena's jaw dropped.

"That sounds perfect, thank you honey." Caleigh said to Zac.

"No problem. I really must go. See you tonight, Cal. Until Saturday, Lena." He gave a salute and left.

"The way he said my name…" Lena sighed as she sat back down with Caleigh.

"Just remember he's my Mr. Gorgeous now, Ley," Cal told her possessively.

"Cal I would never-"

"I know," she smiled at her friend.

"I cannot believe you were right," Caleigh marvelled as she glided through the water of Zac's swimming pool, wearing her purple and black costume.

"Right full stop, or about something in particular?" He wondered, leaning back on the rail and watching her swim.

"Right about people _loving _you. I mean, Lena has _no idea _how annoying you are and yet she's…smitten!"

"You seem to have bypassed the fact I'm not actually annoying to anyone but you…"

"She is crazy, fruit-loop, lost-her-mind in love!"

"And who wouldn't be?" He grinned.

"Has she seen your hair do you think? I don't think she can be paying full attention…"

"Hey, I'm starting to feel unloved here," he complained.

She stopped and swam up to him, smiling softly. "You're loved," she said in a very low, quiet voice.

"Well thank god for that, I was getting a complex," his arms wrapped around her and he encased her into his body.

"But she's not just _crushing _on you!" She argued, making him sigh at her continued awe at his popularity.

"You need to see the show." He stated.

"Why?"

"Because it will all make sense." He shrugged.

"Just tell me, Zac. What is it that has all these women salivating over _my _man?"

"Oh, I'm _your _man, now?" He twinkled.

"Don't change the subject."

"I give sex advice, okay? I...recommend things to help…make it more…pleasurable for couples when they have sex." He cricked his neck awkwardly to one side, his hand going up to rub the back of it, too.

"You tell girls how to have great orgasms," she realised, knowing the one he had given her had been mind-blowing enough.

"Yeah. That's what I do," he admitted.

"Then I can see why they like you." She accepted, leaning forward to kiss him. "You're a very giving person."

"I'm glad you agree."

"There's a first time for everything."

He framed her face with both his hands as their legs tangled to stay together and afloat simultaneously. "The only person who gets my amazing orgasm advice now is you."

"Just the advice?" She wondered and he chuckled.

"And then some," he promised, kissing her with the passion that ran through his veins at every second they were together.

She couldn't resist, she lost herself in his kiss like she had done every time before and when she felt herself slip under the water, she kicked up and gasped in shock.

"It's okay, I got you," he assured, his strong arms around her waist and they swam for the side, climbing up the steps only to pause and start kissing again, on the balcony as they dripped chlorine water over the patio.

He bent a little, hugging her between his thighs and pressing his chest to hers in hungry need for contact, only then using his knee to gently press between hers, his hands cupping her backside as he drew her up his thigh and close into his groin where his desire was evident and heavy.

"Zac." She said as they parted, the one word telling him what she wanted.

He didn't speak; he just let his hand trail over her cheek tenderly as his eyes flicked between her, silently asking. She answered by arching against his body, her intimacy sliding up his thigh for friction.

"OK," he whispered then, taking her hand and leading her through to his room, his eyes eating her hungrily before he slowly peeled down the straps of her costume, her naked body now a familiar sight to him, but one he ached to see all the same.

She swallowed and placed her hands against his arms, nervously feeling her way across his muscled and strong body, one she couldn't help but touch and stroke and feel as a new learner- someone who had never done so before.

When he groaned, she paused, not sure she had done something wrong, but her hands were at his backside, scooped under the material of his shorts and grasping his butt with urgency.

Soon they were kissing again, their lips and tongues recreating every feeling inside of them as they slowly, heatedly reached new heights, their skin alive with nerves and their breaths hot with longing.

Caleigh cried out when his lips touched her nipple, his hands oh-so gently caressing her breasts, his hairy thighs rubbing against hers and causing an electrifying tickle she could not satisfy.

She rubbed, she pressed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her body against his, receiving his hands all the way down her back, cupping first her backside and then her thighs, his gentle fingers seeking for more.

"Zac," she encouraged on a breathy sigh, looking into his eyes as he smiled tenderly at her.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"I do," she confirmed.

"I can hold you, okay? Just lean back a little…" He instructed and she did, his thigh between hers as she let herself lean back, her hands not able to reach his neck now and having to grasp his arms instead.

"What..?"

"Shh..." he kissed her neck in soft, slow sips that had her panting excitedly, ashamed of her own arousal.

"I-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her mouth, only then showing his intent when he very gently pressed his fingers inside of her, creating a resounding sigh from her mouth.

"Relax, Cal," he murmured into her ear, feeling her body go from tense to jelly at his encouragement and his promise came true, he _did _hold her at the same time his hands created havoc to her senses.

"I want to come with you," she begged and he paused, closing his eyes.

"Ok," he sighed, lifting her and carrying her to the bed with gentle care, laying her there and slipping off his shorts before he climbed up with her.

Her eyes went over his body as he knelt between her thighs and let her look, unashamedly boasting his manly physique, and the dangerous weapon she had teased him about so much.

Her hands went to him, held him and stroked him, garnering soft moans from him as he let her touch.

"Love me, Zac," she pleaded, laying back for him to take control.

He reached by her to his bedside table, retrieving protection which he quickly rolled on, back between her thighs before she knew it, his hot breath against her skin once more as he flicked his tongue against her nipple and dipped inside her once more, bringing a strong and urgent cry from her throat.

He knew she was ready then as he looked into her eyes and kissed her mouth once, softly.

"I love you," he assured, nudging her knees apart a little further, his hand ghosting down her side and causing her to shiver.

He went as slow as he could, as gently as he could manage and as tenderly as his heart beat to make this first time for her as painless as possible. As an expert, he knew he had touched the right places, kissed the right places and prepared her. As a lover, he wanted to cradle her in his arms forever and watch the look on her face as he moved within her, transfixed by her awed pleasure.

She arched to meet him, sighed out and squirmed, clearly wanting more as he slowly, slowly thrust into her body, his strokes so slow, he could feel his body protest at the pace.

_More_, his body cried while he fought the urge and kissed her again, just as tenderly as before.

"Zac," She panted telling him she wanted the same thing his body did and it was only at that moment that he let his control go, thrusting into her with more power in his thighs, more passion in his blood and more love in his heart.

Her hands tangled into his hair as her body submitted to his and he lost himself for those moments, only coming back to earth when he ejaculated into his condom, his body stiff with release before he collapsed. He had heard her, too, her wild cry of pleasure as her orgasm had succeeded his and he lay in her arms for the moments after, wondering how she had the energy to stroke his hair when he couldn't move even if there was a damn fire in his room.

Caleigh waited until he looked at her, the same awed confusion lining his face.

"You are one _hell _of a Love Doctor," she breathed, making him smile.

He licked his lips and kissed hers. "I'm nothing without my trusty assistant."

"Its good you acknowledge that…"

"I don't think I have energy to talk."

"Then sleep, baby bear," she kissed his forehead before he rolled onto his back and she looked down her body shyly.

"I'll be right back…" He commented, disappearing to remove his used sheath and returning in his boxers, rolling onto the bed and reaching for her.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Not without my snuggle." He stated, grasping her into his arms and spooning her.

"How could I forget?" She smiled happily.

She felt him kiss her shoulder, stroke her hair back and then he whispered, "I don't know how you could ever forget snuggling me. I'm a little insulted."

"Please don't start the sulking." She murmured back.

"You shouldn't upset me."

She flipped over and looked into his sleepy eyes, ones he could barely keep open. She kissed him on the lips and cuddled into his body. "Does that help redeem me?"

She felt his arms tighten as he sighed out. "For now."

And at that she giggled. "_Great gandhi of the mountains…"_


End file.
